Realms torn apart
by The Bookbinder
Summary: Die Geschichte setzt ein, wo der KinoFilm endet: Kaiba hat es geschafft, in das Jenseits zu reisen. Allerdings laufen die Dinge nicht so wie von ihm geplant. Atemu verweigert ihm die ersehnte Revanche. Das ist allerdings nicht sein einziges Problem, denn sein kleines Experiment hat großen Schaden angerichtet... und den muss er nun bereinigen!
1. Prolog

Eine kleine Fanfiction zu dem Anime "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Die Handlung setzt nach dem Kinofilm "Dark Side of Dimensions" ein.

Für Kazuki Takashi, der diese wunderbare Serie erschaffen hat, mit all seinen Charakteren...

Für Sebastian Schulz, der einer der besten Synchronsprecher überhaupt ist...

Und für euch.  
Für alle, die immer noch an das Herz der Karten glauben!

Diese Geschichte setzt ein, unmittelbar nach dem Ende vom Kinofilm.  
Seto Kaiba ist mit Hilfe des Quantum Cubes ins Jenseits gelangt und steht nun seinem ewigen Rivalen Atemu gegenüber.  
Doch der weigert sich, Kaibas Herausforderung anzunehmen und konfrontiert ihn mit der Dummheit seines Handelns. Den beiden wird im Laufe der Handlung allerdings klar, dass Seto Kaiba mit seiner Reise in die jenseitige Welt noch viel mehr angerichtet hat, als sie dachten.  
Wieder einmal müssen sich die beiden zusammentun, um ein größeres Unheil abzuwenden. Doch sie sind nicht allein in diesem Kampf. Wie immer werden sie kräftig von ihren Freunden unterstützt, neue Kameraden stellen sich an ihre Seite und einer greift ihnen unter die Arme, von dem es als allerletztes erwartet wurde...

 _ **Prolog - Ein schwerwiegender Fehler**_

Die Luft schien in Flammen zu stehen. So kam es jedenfalls einem aus der Palastwache des Pharaos vor. Der Mann rührte keinen Muskel, doch in seinem Inneren überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Aber das, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, hätte wohl jeden aus dem Konzept gebracht, zumindest wenn man diesen Anblick nicht gewohnt war.  
Vor den Augen des Mannes standen sich sein König, der Pharao Atemu, Sohn des Aknamkanon, und ein Fremder Gegenüber. Es war kein Wort zwischen ihnen gefallen, seitdem der seltsam gekleidete Mann in ihren Reihen erschienen war und dennoch war sie Spannung regelrecht zu spüren.  
Der Neuankömmling sah wirklich seltsam aus, fand der ägyptische Krieger. Seine Haut war blass, so als hätte er nie die Sonne zu Gesicht bekommen, die Augen waren von einem kalten, fast schon stechenden Blau und seine Kleidung sah in den Augen des Wachsoldaten fast schon albern aus. Aber ansonsten -und das erschreckte ihn sehr- war er dem Hohepriester Seth wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Selbst das abfällige "Hmpf!" das der Mann, unmittelbar nachdem er vor dem Thron zum Stehen gekommen war von sich gegeben hatte, klang nach dem Vertrauten des Pharaos.  
 _'Wie unheimlich!'_ , dachte sich der Soldat und musterte das stumme Blickduell zwischen den beiden gespannt. Sein Pharao schien die Ruhe selbst, lächelte sogar ein wenig. Doch es war kein freudiges Lächeln, dass sah der Krieger. Es war wehmütig und fast schon ein bisschen mitleidig. Der Soldat glaubte zu spüren, wie alle anderen Anwesenden die Luft anhielten, als ihr König die Stimme erhob. Aber die Worte, die der Pharao an den Fremden mit Seths Gesicht richtete, verstand keiner von ihnen, außer vielleicht der Mann vor dem Thron. Es war eine völlig andere Sprache, die da gesprochen wurde. Sie klang weicher als die Worte, die sie untereinander benutzten und man konnte sehen, dass es ihrem Pharao ein wenig schwer fiel, sich an die korrekte Aussprache zu erinnern. Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden würde wohl für die Anwesenden Krieger auf alle Zeit ein Geheimnis bleiben. Dem unerwarteten Gast schienen die Worte, die ihr König an ihn richtete sehr wohl etwas zu sagen, denn er verzog missmutig das Gesicht.

"Weißt du Seto, das traurige an der ganzen Sache ist, dass es mich nicht im Geringsten schockiert, dass du hier bist!", waren die ersten Worte, die Kaiba vom Pharao zu hören bekam und er musste sich reichlich Mühe geben, dass ihm nicht das Gesicht einschlief.  
"Dann weißt du auch, weshalb ich hier bin, oder?!", schnappte er und trat einen Schritt auf den Thron zu. Die Wachen um Atemu herum schien das zu alarmieren, denn einige zogen ihre Waffen hervor und machten sich bereit. Würde der Fremde auch nur eine falsche, bedrohliche Bewegung machen, würden sie ohne zu zögern auf ihn losgehen, um ihren König zu schützen. Atemu wusste das und hielt seine Krieger mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste seiner Hand zurück.  
"Dir ist klar, dass ich hier am längeren Hebel sitze oder? Wenn ich wollte könnte ich dich einsperren lassen, oder schlimmeres. Aber das will ich gar nicht. Das einzige, was möchte, ist erfahren... _was bei allen Sternen am Firmament du dir dabei gedacht hast?_ ", rief er aus und donnerte mit seiner Faust auf die Lehne seines Thrones. Nicht nur die Wachen rings herum zuckten erschrocken zusammen, auch Kaiba wich unbewusst einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der Pharao ihn jemals so angeschrien hatte. Sicher, sie beide hatten ihre Differenzen gehabt, aber das...

"Das kannst du dir doch wohl denken, oder? Du bist vor einem halben Jahr sang- und klanglos verschwunden, ohne dass es mir gegönnt war, dich zu einer Revanche herauszufordern..."  
Atemu seufzte, klang dabei unendlich erschöpft und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.  
"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er und sah Kaiba ungläubig an. "Wegen deiner _albernen_ Revanche bist du hierhergekommen. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind?"  
Kaiba zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nur einen leisen Verdacht, aber es war ihm im Großen und Ganzen herzlich egal. So lange er nur sein Duell mit dem Pharao bekam, mit dem echten und keiner virtuellen Nachbildung, kümmerte es ihn herzlich wenig. Und wenn sie sich in der Hölle selbst duellieren müssten, wäre er selbst dorthin gekommen.  
"Ich fass es nicht!", sagte Atemu und lachte freudlos auf, bevor er sich wieder an Kaiba wandte. "Komm mit, wir besprechen das unter vier Augen. Meine Soldaten drehen noch durch, wenn sie dich weiter ansehen!" Ohne Kaibas Antwort abzuwarten, ging Atemu die Stufen vom Podest herunter, auf dem sein Thron stand und wandte sich einer recht unscheinbaren Tür auf der rechten Seite des Saales zu. Kaiba schnaubte genervt auf und folgte ihm wortlos.  
Hinter der Tür verbarg sich ein spärlich beleuchteter Gang, gerade einmal so breit, wie ein Mensch zum Gehen brauchte. Während sie den Gang folgten, verloren weder Atemu noch Seto ein Wort.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit -tatsächlich waren keine zehn Minuten vergangen- wurde Seto ein weiteres Mal überrascht, denn Atemu betätigte einen kleinen Hebel unterhalb einer Fackel und die Wand zu seiner Linken öffnete sich. Sie gab den Blick in ein sehr großes Zimmer frei, durch dessen hohe Fenster das strahlende Licht der Sonne schien. Nach dem fast schon düsteren Weg, den sie zurückgelegt hatten, musste Kaiba mehrmals blinzeln, um sich an diese Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Atemu hingegen hatte keine Probleme, zum einen weil er es gewohnt war und zum anderen waren seine Augenlider ohnehin mit einer Mischung aus Kohle und anderem färbenden Pulver bedeckt -in einer anderen Zeit wurde das gerne als Make-up bezeichnet-, weshalb es ihm leichter fiel dieses helle Licht zu ertragen. *  
"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Kaiba, nachdem er wieder normal sehen konnte, Atemu gab ihm jedoch mit einer Geste zu verstehen, er solle sich setzen. Mit einem weiteren, genervten Schnauben ging Kaiba zu dem großen, runden Tisch in der einen Ecke des Raumes und setzte sich widerwillig hin. Sein Gegenüber tat dasselbe allerdings nahm er zuvor zwei Becher von einem Tablett und goss eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit hinein. Er hielt Kaiba das Getränk hin und der nahm es recht verwundert entgegen. Der Grund für seine Verwunderung war nicht das Getränk an sich, sondern dass die ganze Zeit über die linke Hand dessen "dominante" Hand war...  
' _Ist er etwa Linkshänder?_ '  
"Was ist?", fragte Atemu mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und als Kaiba mit seiner Hand gegen seine eigene Linke tippte, lachte er. "Ach das? Ja, das ist mir auch erst aufgefallen, seit ich nicht mehr den Körper mit Yugi teile. Er ist Rechtshänder und sein Körper...Nun ja, das wird nicht das einzige sein, das dich überrascht, glaub mir!", fügte er hoch hinzu, ehe er sich einen Schluck aus dem Becher gönnte. Seto musterte das Getränk in seiner Hand als könne es ihm alle Antworten auf die Fragen geben, die in seinem Kopf herumgeisterten, doch natürlich war das nicht der Fall.  
"Warum wären deine Soldaten durchgedreht, wenn ich noch länger im Thronsaal geblieben wäre?", fragte er schließlich. Der Pharao stellte seinen Becher auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen ein wenig zurück, bevor er antwortete.  
"Weil du meinem Cousin, dem Hohepriester Seth, so verdammt ähnlich siehst. Ich weiß woher du kommst und woran das liegt, aber sie nicht. Ich bin auch nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es überhaupt verstehen würden..."  
"Du redest von dem Kerl, der mein Gesicht geklaut haben soll, oder?"  
Darauf reagierte Atemu mit einem kurzen, amüsierten Kichern. Er legte den Kopf leicht schräg, bevor er antwortete:  
"Er ist mehr als dreitausend Jahre älter als du. Ich würde also eher sagen, dass du sein Gesicht geklaut hast und nicht andersherum..."  
"Wie auch immer!", gab Seto ungeduldig von sich. "Warum bist du so seltsam drauf. Wir wissen beide, weshalb ich hier bin, warum verlieren wir unnötig Zeit?"  
"Weil ich mich nicht mit dir duellieren werde!", sagte Atemu ruhig, aber bestimmt und stellte sich innerlich schon mal auf ein Donnerwetter ein... was auch nicht auf sich warten ließ  
" _WAS?!_ ", schrie Kaiba und seine Hand umschloss den Weinbecher so fest, dass er jeden Augenblick zerspringen könnte. Doch Atemu ging gar nicht erst darauf ein, sondern musterte Kaiba gelassen.  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde nicht mehr gegen dich antreten. Diese Zeiten liegen hinter mir, meine Aufgaben sind gänzlich erfüllt und _dir gegenüber_ habe ich keinerlei Verpflichtung mehr! Das was du dir in den letzten Tagen geleistet hast grenzt an Todessehnsucht, Kaiba! Aber wenn es nur um dich gegangen wäre, hätte ich mich eventuell dazu bereit erklärt, deine Herausforderung anzunehmen. Jetzt sieht das ganze anders aus. Du hast nicht nur dich in Gefahr gebracht, sondern Yugi und ganz nebenbei _hunderte von unschuldigen Leuten, die absolut nichts damit zu tun hatten_!"  
"Ich konnte doch nicht..."  
"Was konntest du nicht? Ahnen, dass das so eine Eigendynamik entwickelt? Hast du vergessen, was das letzte Mal passiert ist? Muss ich dich an den Anubis-Vorfall erinnern, oder kriegst du das noch allein zusammen? Du hast _nichts_ gelernt aus der ganzen Sache, oder? Denn du hast haargenau denselben _Scheiß_ nochmal angezogen: Hast dich mit einer Macht angelegt, die du nicht kennst, nicht kontrollieren kannst und hast alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht, nur weil du mich unbedingt besiegen musst. Dabei hast du etliche Leben riskiert und weißt du was das Resultat ist, Kaiba? Strenggenommen, bist du _tot_!"  
Das hatte gesessen. Seto klappte, überrascht von Atemus Zurechtweisung, der Mund auf und er erstarrte regelrecht. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Pharao ihm einen Vortrag hielt, das war schon früher oft genug vorgekommen, aber der hier war von einem ganz anderen Kaliber gewesen. Es war kein "Du musst an die Macht der Freundschaft und das Herz der Karten glauben"-Vortrag, sondern ein "Du hast gehörigen Mist gebaut, nun sieh zu wie du das wieder hinbekommst!"-Vortrag. Erschwerend kam der letzte Satz hinzu...  
"Tot?!", fragte Kaiba flüsternd und so schockiert hatte Atemu ihn nur nach ihrem allerersten Duell erlebt als er ihn ge"mindcrusht" hatte, um die Dunkelheit aus seinem Herzen zu vertreiben. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und das letzte bisschen Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.  
"Na ja... also nicht wirklich, aber ...das ist schwer zu erklären!", sagte Atemu und in seinem Kopf ratterte es. Er hatte Seto damit in die Schranken weisen, ihn die Konsequenzen seines Tuns vor Augen führen wollen, aber dass er so erschrak, war nicht seine Absicht gewesen.  
"Dann erklär's mir!", forderte Kaiba ihn auf, klang nun wieder ganz nach sich selbst, auch wenn er immer noch sehr blass war.  
"Also, fangen wir mal an mit diesem Ort hier. Weißt du, wo wir sind?"  
Kaiba schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte angenommen, er würde wieder in der Welt der Erinnerungen landen, wo sie vor einigen Monaten gegen Zorc angetreten waren, doch scheinbar war dem nicht so, sonst wäre der Pharao nicht so aufgekratzt über sein Erscheinen.  
"Wir sind in der jenseitigen Welt, Kaiba. Dort wo die Toten wandeln. Es gibt so viele Namen für diesen Ort, wie Glaubensrichtungen auf der Welt aber alle haben eines gemeinsam: Es ist kein Ort für die Lebenden!"  
"Was soll mir das jetzt sagen?"  
" _Dass du nicht hierhergehörst!_ ", meinte Atemu und stützte den Kopf erschöpft auf die Arme. Er hatte fast schon vergessen, wie anstrengend Auseinandersetzungen mit Kaiba waren, wenn dies auch nur eine verbale war. Sein Cousin war zwar genauso stur, aber wesentlich umgänglicher als sein Nachfahre.  
"Du wirst mich also zurückschicken?"  
"Ja, wenn es in meiner Macht steht!", sagte er und stand auf. Ohne Kaiba weiter zu beachten, ging er auf eine große Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zu und öffnete diese. Dort waren zwei Wachen aufgestellt, die ihren Pharao vor ungewollten Eindringlingen beschützen sollten. Kaiba hörte wie er etwas zu ihnen sagte, _was_ er sagte, verstand er jedoch nicht, denn es schien eine andere Sprache zu sein.  
"Was hast du vor?"  
"Ich werde Seth dazu befragen, er kennt sich damit etwas besser aus als ich!", sagte Atemu als er wieder zurückkam und Kaiba gelang es eher schlecht, sein Staunen zu verbergen. Der Pharao hatte gerade unumwunden zugegeben, dass er in etwas nicht gut war. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das jemals erlebt hatte. Er selbst hatte dergleichen allerdings nie von sich gegeben.  
In der Zeit, die sie beide mit Warten verbrachten, fiel kein Wort zwischen den beiden ehemaligen Kontrahenten. Seto saß mit fast schon trotziger Miene am Tisch und Atemu lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer Säule und sah aus dem Fenster. Beide schienen so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein, dass sie _beide_ erschraken, als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Atemu rief etwas, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass die Person davor hereinkommen solle und die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig.  
Doch es war nicht der Hohepriester der in der Schwelle stand, sondern eine junge Frau, mir wirrem, braunen Haar und einem seltsamen Stab in der Hand. Kaiba versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er sie damals beim Kampf gegen Zorc schon einmal gesehen hatte, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Das einzige, was er sofort erkannte, war die Ähnlichkeit zum Schwarzen Magiermädchen... die bestanden _hätte_ , würde die Frau nicht so verquollene, gerötete Augen haben und kräftig Schniefen, als wäre ihre Nase dicht. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie sagte etwas zu Atemu, wobei sich ihre Stimme fast überschlug. Von Kaiba schien sie keine Notiz zu nehmen. Der Pharao erwiderte etwas in einem sanften, beschwichtigenden Tonfall, ehe er auf die Frau zuging und sie ohne Umschweife in die Arme nahm.  
" **Mana, was ist passiert? Wo ist Seth?** ", fragte er leise und strich ihr beruhigend durch die Haare. Das hatte er immer schon gemacht, wenn Mana kurz davor war, durchzudrehen. Das beruhigte sie eigentlich immer, so auch jetzt...  
" **Er war... in der B-Bibliothek und h-hat ein paar alte Aufzeichnungen gelesen, als deine Wache kam. Und plötzlich... plötzlich schrie er ganz laut auf und krümmte sich... als hätte er g-große Schmerzen gehabt! Ich wollte ihm helfen, wirklich! Aber bevor... bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, war er...** _ **Er ist verschwunden, mein König**_!"  
 _Verschwunden_? Was konnte das nur bedeuten? Atemu wusste nun jedenfalls, dass sich die Lage verkompliziert hatte. Er konnte nicht auf den Rat seines Cousins bauen. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass das _kein_ Zufall war, dass Seth von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwand, kurz nachdem sein modernes Gegenstück hier erschienen war. Das musste ins Reine gebracht werden, so schnell wie möglich!  
Er sprach noch ein paar sanfte Wort zu Mana und ließ sie los, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, ehe er sich an Kaiba wandte.  
"Planänderung, wir sind auf uns gestellt!", sagte Atemu zu ihm und schickte Mana eiligst fort. Was nun folgte, sollte die sensible Frau nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, er war schon froh, dass ihr Kaiba nicht aufgefallen war. Sonst wäre das arme Ding noch in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
"Wieso das?!", murrte Seto, stand aber auf, als Atemu ihn zu sich winkte.  
"Minimale Probleme. Hoffen wir einfach, dass es auch so geht. Nimm meine Hand!"  
"Ich werde ganz sicher nicht...", Kaiba verstummte, als Atemu ihn nicht einmal ausreden ließ, sondern einfach seine Hand nahm. Bevor er noch irgendwelche Proteste von sich geben konnte, legte Atemu die freie Hand auf das Milleniumspuzzle um seinen Hals, schloss kurz die Augen und sprach ein leises Wort. Wieder eines, das Kaiba nicht verstand.  
Der Effekt trat allerdings sofort ein: Es kam ihm vor, als würde er an einem Haken mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach hinten gerissen. Dann wurde es jedoch schwarz um ihn herum...

#*+*#

Er hatte Angst.  
Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als würde jeder Zentimeter Haut von einer Nadel durchbohrt, es war eiskalt und ein unnatürlicher Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf ihn herab. Dort wo er herkam regnete es zwar auch, aber nicht _so_!  
Er schlang die Arme um den zitternden Körper und sah sich um. Nichts hier kam ihm vertraut vor. Er war auf einem breiten Platz aus grauem Stein gelandet, vor ihm erhob sich ein unheimlicher, seltsamer Turm, dessen Fassade fast komplett aus Glas zu bestehen schien. Vorher der Erbauer dieses Ungetüms so viel Glas haben mochte, war ihm schleierhaft. Genauso wie der Ursprung dieses seltsamen, kalten Lichts, dass von diversen Quellen her schien.  
Von den Gebäuden rings herum, von komischen Masten, die einen langen, breiten Weg säumten, auf dem komische Gefährte sich ihren Weg bahnten... überall war Lärm und komisches Licht. Er sah auch ein paar Menschen, die allesamt wirklich seltsam gekleidet waren und wirklich helle Haut hatten. Die Sprache, die sie benutzten klang für seine Ohren vollkommen fremd.  
Wieder schüttelte ein Zittern seinen Körper, während er sich umsah, wie ein gehetztes Tier. Es gab hier absolut nichts, was ihm bekannt vorkam. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er noch in der Bibliothek über ein paar Schriftrollen gebeugt gesessen und hatte sich gefragt, ob die darauf beschriebenen Rituale noch durchführbar waren, als ihn ein Schmerz ergriffen hatte, als würde sein Körper in Fetzten gerissen.  
Als er das nächste Mal die Augen geöffnet hatte, war er in dieser seltsamen, kalten und fremden Welt gewesen.  
Langsam ging er auf den seltsamen Turm zu, in der Hoffnung unter dem Vordach wenigstens Schutz vor diesem elenden Regen zu finden. Doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht so ganz, sie zitterten so heftig, dass er wirklich nur schleppend vorankam. Als er schließlich das Vordach erreichte und sich erschöpft gegen die Mauern des Turmes lehnte, blickten ihn zwei dunkelgraue Augen verwundert an.  
Die Augen gehörten zu einem Jungen, höchstens dreizehn-vierzehn Jahre alt, der mit einem Schirm in der Hand durch die Tür gekommen war und ihn musterte als würde er ihn kennen. Der Junge hatte dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte und er trug dieselben seltsamen Kleidungsstücke, wie die anderen Menschen, die er gesehen hatte.  
Der Junge sprach zu ihm, doch er verstand kein Wort. Nur dass er besorgt klang, konnte er heraushören. Er blickte den Jungen verständnislos an und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich schuldig als er sah, wie Tränen in dessen Augen traten. Wieder redete er auf ihn ein, er konnte nichts verstehen. Eines hörte er jedoch heraus, ganz deutlich. Es schien ein Name zu sein. Der Junge musste ihn mit jemanden verwechseln, der ihm sehr ähnlich sah... und offenbar auch einen ähnlich klingenden Namen trug.  
"Seto?", fragte der Junge wieder und griff nach seiner Hand. Gern hätte er dem ihm gesagt, dass er ihn für jemand anderen hielt und dass er nicht hierhergehört, doch er konnte die Sprache des Jungen nicht. So blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als mit mitleidiger Miene seine Hand zu lösen, kopfschüttelnd ein paar Schritte zurückzugehen und seinen Namen zu nennen.  
"Seth!"

* Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaubte Seeleute haben das auch gemacht, um auf dem Wasser keine Probleme mit dem Sehen zu kriegen, wenn die Sonne sich derbe auf dem Wasser spiegelt. Nur damit klar ist, was ich an dieser Stelle meinte, damit dass er es besser ertragen kann als Seto.


	2. 1 - Zukunftsmusik

_**Kapitel 1 – Zukunftsmusik**_

 _Das erste, was er spürte war Schmerz. Atemus Schädel fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen geschlagen. Mit einem Ächzen richtete er sich auf, die Augen hielt er noch geschlossen, und hielt sich die Hand an die Schläfe, hinter der es so pochte._  
 _"Na, tut's weh?", hörte er eine höhnische Stimme. Die Augen des Pharaos öffneten sich erschrocken und als er in ein nur zu vertrautes Gesicht sah, zweifelte er für einen Moment an seinem Sinn für Realität. Vor ihm hockte nicht etwa Seto Kaiba, sondern jemand den er nie wiedersehen wollte. Doch scheinbar war ihm das nicht gegönnt._  
 _"_ _ **Du?**_ _Das ist absolut unmöglich! Ich habe dich zerstört!"_  
 _"Hast du nicht!", erwiderte sein Gegenüber ernst und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Weißes Haar fiel ihm unordentlich über die Schultern und dunkle Augen musterten ihn kühl und abschätzend, aber -und das schockierte Atemu am meisten-_ _ **nicht**_ _feindselig._  
 _Es war jene Seele die von Ryou Bakura Besitz ergriffen hatte und die sich später als die finstere Kreatur Zorc entpuppt hatte. Nun stand er vor Atemu, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, ihn einer Erscheinung, die Yugis Freund Ryou sehr ähnelte._  
 _"Was ist dann mit dir passiert, wenn ich dich schon nicht vernichtet habe?"_  
 _"Du hast Zorc vernichtet!", korrigierte der Mann vor ihm. Atemu verzog verwirrt das Gesicht und stellte sich nun ebenfalls hin. Sein Stolz hätte wohl die weiße Fahne geschwenkt, wenn er weiterhin vor seiner Nemesis_ _ **gesessen**_ _hätte._  
 _"Sagtest du nicht, du wärst Zorc?"_  
 _"Sagte ich!", meinte sein Gesprächspartner. "Aber wann war ich je wirklich ehrlich?"_  
 _"Da ist was dran!"_  
 _"Bevor du fragst: Ich hatte nichts mit dem Vorfall zwischen Yugi und Diva zu tun."_  
 _"Aber der Ring..."_  
 _"Ist nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit. Ich habe andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss!"_  
 _"Und was bitte?", fragte Atemu zweifelnd, während er für sich überlegte, wie er seinem Gegenüber denn nun nennen sollte. Er hatte ihn teilweise mit Ryous Nachnamen angesprochen, aber das passte ja nicht mehr, da die beiden getrennt waren. Hatte der ehemalige Geist des Ringes denn einen weiteren Namen?_  
 _"Das hier!", sagte er und schnippte. Es war, als hätte er plötzlich das Licht angemacht und der Blick auf die Umgebung wurde frei. Sie befanden sich auf einem Hügel, der den Blick auf ein weites Tal freigab. Weiter hinten konnte man dichte Wälder, ein paar Flüsse und ein Gebirge erkennen, das sich wie ein Schutzwall um das Tal schloss._  
 _"Wo sind wir?", wollte Atemu wissen und konnte den Blick nicht von der vielfältigen und zugegeben schönen Landschaft abwenden. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet sein ehemaliger Feind sich um_ _ **das da**_ _kümmerte._  
 _"Das ist das Reich der Schatten!"_  
 _"Unmöglich!", gab Atemu sofort zurück. Das konnte einfach nicht das Reich der Schatten sein! Das Schattenreich, das_ _ **er**_ _kannte, war ein finsterer Ort an dem Überleben eine Herausforderung darstellte und an dem das Böse herrschte. Doch das was sich vor seinen Augen erstreckte war so friedlich und ... wunderschön?_  
 _"Ebenso unmöglich, wie ich vor dir stehe?"_  
 _"Wer bist du dann? Wenn du schon nicht Zorc sein willst?"_  
 _"Ich hüte diese Welt. Das hab ich schon immer getan, oder sollte es zumindest tun. Ich muss gestehen, das mit Zorc hat mich ein wenig davon abgebracht, aber... seit er weg ist kann ich der Aufgabe wieder nachgehen!"_  
 _"Und wer war Zorc jetzt? War er du? War er eine eigenständige Person? Das ist..."_  
 _"Verwirrend? Allerdings. Zorc war... eine Art Geschwür an meiner Existenz. Sagen wir, mich hat etwas sehr,_ _ **seeeeehr**_ _aus dem Konzept gebracht und Zorc entstand. Dumme Sache, die da passierte aber nicht mehr zu ändern. Allerdings ist das, was du und Kaiba euch geleistet habt weitaus dümmer!"_  
 _"Wovon sprichst du?"_  
 _Sein Gegenüber, der nicht Zorc war, deutete auf etwas am Himmel hinter sich. Atemu wandte sich um und schrak zurück. Dort, wo eigentlich blauer Himmel sein sollte, klaffte ein gigantisches Loch, das die Realität auseinanderzureißen schien._  
 _"Was..."_  
 _"Das hat Kaiba verursacht, indem er mit diesem komischen Würfel zu dir gereist ist! Ich hab versucht es zu schließen, aber es geht nicht! Es muss aber wieder geschlossen werden, sonst sprengt es das Reich der Schatten in kleine Stückchen!"_  
 _"Und warum sollte uns das kümmern!", sagte da jemand, der bis gerade eben noch bewusstlos am Boden hinter den beiden gelegen hatte. Seto Kaiba kam taumelnd auf die Beine und musterte sowohl Atemu als auch den anderen mit Abscheu und Wut._  
 _"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was das Reich der Schatten wirklich ist, oder?"_  
 _Die beiden schüttelten im Gleichtakt mit dem Kopf und ihr ungewollter Gastgeber fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand über das Gesicht._  
 _"Wir sind am Arsch!", sagt er. "Doch die Details klären wir später. Erstmal müssen wir euch wieder halbwegs auf die Beine kriegen!"_  
 _"Wieso das?!", meinte Kaiba abschätzend und verschränkte mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Atemu ihn mithilfe des Milleniumspuzzles wieder in seine Welt bringen würde, doch stattdessen waren sie ganz woanders gelandet! Scheinbar konnte dieser "Pharao" wohl doch nicht alles richtigmachen!_  
 _"Gerade du müsstest merken wieso!", meinte ihr ungewollter Gastgeber und gestikulierte in seine Richtung. "Du hast zwei Weltenreisen in kurzer Zeit hintereinander gemacht. Dass du noch stehen kannst ist ein Wunder, aber woher will ein Hohlkopf wie du das auch wissen!"_  
 _"Was hast du da gesagt!?"_  
 _"RUHE!", schaltete sich da Atemu in den aufwallenden Streit ein. Er war auch wütend über den Umstand, mehr vielleicht als Kaiba, immerhin hatte er das hier zu verantworten. So sehr es ihn jedoch wurmte, sein ehemaliger größter Feind -denn auch wenn Kaiba sich auf den Kopf stellte, er würde ihn immer als Verbündeten ansehen- schien einiges an Informationen zu besitzen, die ihnen noch nützlich sein konnten und Atemu würde lieber eine Klinge durch seine Zunge donnern als das laut zuzugeben, doch... sie waren auf den anderen angewiesen. Mit verbitterter Miene wandte sich Atemu an den Weißhaarigen._  
 _"Was hast du vor?"_  
 _"Was wohl?! Uns umbringen, was sonst?!"_  
 _"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst ruhig sein!"_  
 _"Ich lass mir von dir doch nicht den Mund verbieten!"_  
 _"HABT IHR'S DANN AUCH MAL?"_  
 _Atemu hob in abwehrender Manier die Hände und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Kaiba._  
 _"Er zankt die ganze Zeit rum!"_  
 _"Das tut er doch immer!", kam die Antwort und nicht einmal Seto Kaiba selbst konnte dieser Feststellung ernsthaft widersprechen. "Aber zurück zum Thema: Ich bringe euch erst einmal zu mir, dort gebe ich euch etwas, damit ihr diese Weltenreise etwas besser verarbeiten könnt und dann schicken wir Kaiba erstmal nach Hause!"_

 _Wieder schien Seto nicht gerade eben begeistert von dieser Tatsache zu sein, aber das war immer so. Immer wenn er etwas nicht geplant hatte, wenn er nicht alle Asse für sich beanspruchen konnte und nicht am längeren Hebel saß, wurde er sehr schnell sehr wütend._  
 _"Warum werde gerade ich nach Hause geschickt?"_

 _"Er ist schon tot!", meinte der Hüter des Schattenreiches und wies auf Atemu. "Du hingegen kannst noch sterben und da dein antikes Gegenstück in der modernen Welt ist, kann das für ganz schön derbe Probleme sorgen und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe selbst ich von all den Problemen so langsam die Schnauze voll!" Das war für eine ganze Weile das einzige, was sie von ihm hörten. Er drehte ihnen einfach den Rücken zu und ging voran, gab ihnen mit einem knappen Winken zu verstehen, sie mögen ihm folgen und das war's auch schon. Kaiba und Atemu sahen sich kurz verwundert an, ehe Letzterer einfach mit den Schultern zuckte und ihrem unerwarteten Helfer folgte._  
 _"Sag mal wie heißt du eigentlich?!"_

***fünf Jahre später***

 _Zeit allein_

 _kann nicht sein;_

 _Raum allein_

 _kann auch nicht sein._

 _Und so gehen Raum und Zeit_

 _Hand in Hand in Ewigkeit *_

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln klappte der junge Mann das Buch zu, in dem er diesen kleinen, poetischen Text gelesen hatte und legte es zur Seite. Er hatte sich dieses Buch aus der Stadtbibliothek in Domino ausgeliehen, um ein wenig seine Sprachkenntnisse zu prüfen, denn der Text war keineswegs in seiner Muttersprache verfasst, aber er verstand es dennoch recht gut.  
Mit einem Seufzer lehnte er sich ein wenig vom Schreibtisch zurück und musterte den Sternenhimmel, den man durch das Fenster über dem Tisch wunderbar im Blick hatte. Wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie oft er aus diesem Fenster geschaut hatte, mit seinem anderen Ich an seiner Seite...  
' _Wie lange das doch her ist!_ ', dachte er sich und strich sich eine wirre, blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es war allerdings nicht die einzige Haarfarbe, die der junge Mann hatte. Nein, sein etwas extravagant anmutender Haarschnitt brachte es auf stolze drei verschiedene Haarfarben. Neben blond fand sich noch ein dunkles schwarz und ein unnatürliches Violett darunter.  
Woher er diese seltsame Frisur hatte und ob die Haare von Natur aus so waren -was der Wahrheit entsprach- oder ob er sie nur färbte um so richtig aufzufallen -was eine Lüge war!- beschäftigte diverse Klatschblätter schon seit einigen Jahren. Genau genommen, seitdem der Junge mit einem einzigen, nicht einmal offiziellen, Duell den amtierenden DuelMonsters-Meister in die Knie gezwungen hatte und sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Aufmerksamkeit der Welt auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
Seit jenem, schicksalhaften Tag war einiges an Zeit vergangen...  
Yugi Muto war schon lange kein kleiner Schuljunge mehr, bei dem man kurz vor seinem Abschluss noch gezweifelt hatte, ob er denn wirklich die Oberschule besuchte. Aber auch diese Zeiten lagen hinter ihm, denn kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss war der lang ersehnte Wachstumsschub dann doch noch gekommen. Er war zwar immer noch kleiner als seine beiden besten Freunde, Joey und Tristan, aber der Unterschied betrug nun nicht mehr anderthalb Kopflängen und mehr, sondern höchstens ein paar Zentimeter.  
Grinsend dachte Yugi an den Tag zurück, als Joey aufgefallen war, dass sie beide nun beinahe auf Augenhöhe waren. Dem Chaoten war damals fast der Lötkolben aus der Hand gefallen -was schmerzhafte Verbrennungen zur Folge habt hätte-.  
Was Joey Wheeler mit einem Lötkolben machte?  
Tja, er war bei einer Elektrikerfirma in die Lehre gegangen. Natürlich hegte der blonde Wirbelwind immer noch den Wunsch ein professioneller Duellant zu werden und er hatte sich auch unmittelbar nach seinem Abschluss an die entsprechenden Leute gewandt um das in die Wege zu leiten, doch dort war ihm direkt davon abgeraten worden. "Zu unsicher..." sagte man ihm und schlug dem hitzköpfigen Jungen vor, erst eine Ausbildung abzuschließen und sich dann noch einmal zu melden. Es hatte schon etliche gegeben, die denselben Traum, wie Joey gehabt hatten und die dann, als das nach hinten losgegangen war, mit _nichts_ dastanden. Nüchtern betrachtet, war der Vorschlag also keine böswillige Aktion gewesen, sondern ein guter Rat. Und weil es Joey immer gewurmt hatte, dass seine DuelDisc kaputtging und er sie teuer reparieren musste und sich kein Ersatzgerät leisten konnte, hatte er das Gute mit dem Nützlichen verbunden, in der Hoffnung die gröbsten Probleme bei der DuelDisc in Zukunft selbst beheben zu können -auch wenn für das Feintuning sicher ein Automatisierungstechniker oder ein Informatiker ranmusste-. Allerdings hatte es einige Fehlversuche in andere Richtungen gegeben, weshalb Joey auch die Ausbildung noch nicht beendet hatte.  
Tristan und Ryou hatten die Tatsache von Yugis Wachstum gelassener aufgenommen, als er sie in der Uni besucht hatte. Ersterer war ja schon immer ein recht großer Kerl gewesen und auf dessen Höhe würde Yugi wohl nie kommen. Soweit sie alle wussten war Kaiba der einzige, der ungefähr gleich groß war, aber wenn man sich seinen jüngeren Bruder Mokuba so ansah, schlug der in dieser Hinsicht genau in dieselbe Richtung.  
Tristan hatte nach seinem Abschluss wirklich in der Firma seines Vaters angefangen, sehr widerwillig, doch er hatte in die verschiedensten Richtungen die Fühler ausgestreckt und ein Jahr später hatte er tatsächlich eiskalt gekündigt und sich an der Universität für ein BWL-Studium eingeschrieben. An seiner Seite war Ryou, der sich für Anglistik entschieden hatte. Nun, einige Jahre später war Tristan schon mit dem Bachelor fertig und besuchte die ersten Masterkurse, während Ryou noch an ein paar Prüfungen knabberte, bevor er sich seiner Bachelorarbeit widmen konnte. Es lag nicht daran, dass er "schlechter" war, sondern viel mehr daran, dass er die Dinge einfach langsamer, aber um einiges gewissenhafter anging.  
Die einzige, die nicht mehr in Domino weilte, war Tea. Nach dem Austauschprojekt in Amerika war die junge Frau dortgeblieben und hatte noch einige Kurse besucht, bevor sie vor zwei Jahren schließlich ihre eigene Schule hatte eröffnen können. Der Beweis dafür klebte an Yugis Wand, über dem Bett. Dort hatte er inzwischen eine Art Collage angefertigt aus Fotos, Zeitungsartikeln, Postkarten und diversen anderen Erinnerungen an seine Freunde. Im Zentrum war ein Foto, das Tea und ihre Freunde zeigte, an dem Tag an dem Tea ihren ersten Tanzkurs gegeben hatte. Die ganze Truppe war damals nach Amerika geflogen, sogar der gute, alte Opa Muto war mitgekommen.  
Das war keine Selbstverständlichkeit, denn das Alter machte sich nun vollends bei dem Mann bemerkbar. Er sagte keinen Ton, doch Yugi konnte hören, wie er ächzte, wenn ihm seine Knochen Probleme machten und er sah auch, dass sein Großvater viele Dinge einfach langsamer machte als er es früher getan hatte. Umso eifriger war Yugi dabei, seinem Opa im Laden zu helfen und seit der "König der Spiele" -ja er hielt den Titel noch immer- höchst persönlich hinter dem Tresen stand und die Kunden bediente, stieg der Umsatz rasant an.  
Doch Yugi half nicht nur im Spieleladen. An einigen Abenden traf man den jungen Mann an einem Ort, wo man ihm wohl zuletzt erwartet hätte: An der Volkshochschule von Domino. Yugi besuchte hin und wieder einige Abendkurse. Sicher war das nicht billig und vor allem war es zeitaufwendig, aber Yugi hatte all dem nur positives abgewinnen können. So verstand er jetzt Englisch um einiges besser als früher und er hatte sogar ein paar Brocken Altägyptisch gelernt. Hinzu kamen noch ein paar Geschichtskurse und andere Dinge, die Yugi einfach interessierten. Daher hatte er auch in dem Buch gelesen, das er sich ausgeliehen hatte. Doch nun war es so spät, dass er eine Augen kaum noch aufhalten konnte, immer wieder fielen sie ihm zu und der Kopf fiel vornüber.  
"Gut, das heißt dann wohl, ich sollte schlafen!", beschloss Yugi und zog sich um. Als er schließlich auf dem Bett lag -es war noch zu warm um sich zuzudecken- verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Dachfenster raus. Er wusste nicht, was es war doch irgendwie hatte in ein Gefühl der Unruhe ergriffen. Als würde bald etwas passieren... etwas Schlimmes, oder etwas Wundervolles, das wusste er nicht. Aber er beschloss, dass er dem ganzen wohl besser ausgeschlafen entgegentrat...

#*+*#

Am Morgen darauf war Yugi gerade vollkommen damit beschäftigt, die neuen Produkte in die Regale einzusortieren, als die Klingel über der Ladentür ankündigte, dass eben jemand hereingekommen war.  
"Einen Moment, bitte! Ich bin gleich vorn!", rief er hastig und räumte weiter die Regale ein. Der potentielle Kunde schien das nicht gerade zu stören...oder wohl eher eine Kundin, denn die Geräusche verrieten eindeutig, dass die Person hochhakige Schuhe trug und das taten Männer für gewöhnlich recht selten.  
"Meine Güte, hier hat sich ja gar nichts verändert!", hörte Yugi eine Stimme, die tatsächlich einer Frau gehörte und irritiert hielt er inne. Er _kannte_ diese Stimme, so gut als wäre es seine eigene. Wie konnte er auch nicht, wenn er an der Seite der Frau, zu der diese Stimme gehörte, aufgewachsen war. Hastig schob Yugi den Karton mit den restlichen Produkten in eine Ecke und kam in den vorderen Teil des Ladens. Tatsächlich, da stand sie.  
"Tea!", rief er ihren Namen aus, voller Freude sie nach einer sehr langen Zeit wieder zu sehen. Seitdem sie ihre Tanzschule in Amerika hatte, kam die junge Frau nur noch zu Geburtstagen und den Feiertagen nach Japan und sah ihre Freunde demnach nur selten. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie alle wieder beisammen waren, war es so, als wäre keine Zeit vergangen und sie alle wären noch Schüler.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln, das man von ihr nur allzu gut kannte, legte Tea den Kopf ein wenig schief und sagte:  
"Ach herrje, du hast mich ja schon überholt!"  
"Hä!", machte Yugi daraufhin, wenig geistreich und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Dabei fiel ihm etwas auf, das er schon lang nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Sein Herz donnerte ihm so kräftig gegen die Brust, dass er sich für ein paar Momente Sorgen um seine Gesundheit machte. Das war _jedes_ Mal so, wenn er Tea wieder traf. Eigentlich müsste man meinen, fünf Jahre seien Zeit genug, um seine Gefühle für sie zu vergessen... Eigentlich.  
Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen, flackerte das alte Licht von neuem auf, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Yugi konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, zumindest vorerst noch nicht. Die Bedeutung dieser nicht unerheblichen Tatsache sollte ihm erst sehr viel später klarwerden. Doch das rückte nun in einen eher verborgenen Winkel seiner Gedanken, als er merkte, dass Tea nun unmittelbar vor ihm stand und ihn eingehend musterte.  
"Du bist größer als ich... Dass ich den Tag noch erlebe!"  
"Das war ich auch letztes Mal schon!", erinnerte Yugi sie und sie lachte einfach nur.  
"Ich weiß... und trotzdem guck ich jedes Mal wie eine Wunderblume, oder?"  
"Nicht die Worte, die ich gewählt hätte aber wenn du es schon so sagst..."  
Teas Faust landete wenig sanft auf seinem Oberarm, aber ihr Grinsen sagte ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn war, sondern dies nur ein unreifes Geplänkel war. Die Zeit in Amerika hatte die junge Frau nicht wirklich verändert. Natürlich war sie um einiges erwachsener geworden, das war jeder von ihnen. Aber irgendwie schaffte sie es, trotzdem immer noch ganz die Tea zu bleiben, die Yugi so schätzte.  
"Was führt dich denn hierher?", fragte er, während er einladenderweise auf einen Hocker hinter der Ladentheke deutete, wo sich Tea hinsetzen konnte, was sie auch tat. Er selbst setzte sich völlig ungeniert auf die Tischplatte.  
"Urlaub!", gab Tea mit einem Schulterzucken zurück. "Der Laden lief den Sommer über ganz gut, aber unsere meisten Schüler sind grad mit den Familien fort, darum habe ich kurzerhand Betriebsferien angeordnet!"  
"War wohl mal bitter nötig?"  
"Du hast ja _keine_ Ahnung!", meinte Tea und streckte sich demonstrativ, ehe sie fragte: "Und was hat sich hier so getan? Was gibt es Neues?"  
Yugi sah kurz zur Seite und dachte fieberhaft nach, ob es tatsächlich etwas gäbe, dass so wichtig war, dass Tea es unbedingt wissen müsste, aber es fiel ihm zunächst nichts ein.  
"Ah, versteh schon!", sagte sie augenzwinkernd.  
"Wissen die anderen auch, dass du da bist?"  
Tea schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie wieder aufstand. Sie war gerade erst vom Flughafen gekommen und der Spieleladen war ihre erste Anlaufstelle gewesen. Der Koffer, den sie neben dem Eingang hatte stehen lassen untermalte diese Tatsache deutlich. Yugi folgte Teas Blick.  
"Aha, erstmal nach Hause, oder?"  
"Jap! Ich lechze förmlich nach einer Badewanne!", antwortete sie. Auch wenn ihre Tanzschule so gut lief, dass sie finanziell recht stabil dastand, konnte sie sich natürlich keinen Flug in der Business-Class leisten und dementsprechend unkomfortabel war die Reise gewesen.  
"Na, dann sieh zu, dass du nach Hause kommst!", sagte Yugi, während er seine Kindheitsfreundin zur Tür brachte.  
"Wollen wir im Laufe der Woche was zusammen machen? Also die ganze Mannschaft, Joey, Tristan, Wir... du weißt schon?"  
"Das klingt toll", erwiderte Yugi lächelnd. "Wir wollten uns Freitag sowieso zu einem kleinen Turnier bei mir Treffen, Opa ist bei Professor Hawkins eingeladen, das heißt wir stören ihn nicht... und Duke kocht!"  
"Oh, da muss ich dabei sein!", schwärmte Tea. Dukes Kochkünste waren innerhalb des Freundeskreises um Yugi nicht nur geschätzt, sondern regelrecht berüchtigt. Der junge Mann hatte zwar schon versucht den anderen etwas davon beizubringen, doch nachdem Joey es geschafft hatte, Wasser anbrennen zu lassen, hatte er voller Verzweiflung das Handtuch geschmissen.  
"Komm einfach mit her, die anderen werden sich freuen!"  
"Gut, dann bist Freitag!", verabschiedete sich Tea und zog den Griff ihres Rollkoffers hoch. Ehe sie ging, wandte sie sich noch einmal zu Yugi um, und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Das war an sich nichts Neues, sie machte das seit gut drei Jahren. Irgendwann hatte sie es sich in Amerika angewöhnt und verabschiedete sich immer so, aber dennoch...  
Yugi hatte das Gefühl, seine Wange stünde in Flammen, während Tea sich hastig umwandte. Ohne es zu wollen war ihr das Blut ins Gesicht geschossen und sie war ein wenig rot angelaufen. Woher das kam, das wusste Tea nicht. Sicher, sie hatte Yugi gern, doch seit einiger Zeit überkam sie immer so eine Unruhe, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Gern hatte sie ihn schon immer gehabt, doch das... das war einfach so _anders_. Tea hatte die ein oder andere Vermutung was das anging, doch sie verbot sich einfach darüber nachzudenken.  
' _Er ist dein Kindheitsfreund, Tea. Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich!_ ', dachte sie noch während sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Aber, entsprach das noch der Wahrheit, oder machte sie sich hier selbst etwas vor? 

#*+*#

Während es in Domino bereits Nachmittag war und manche auf den Feierabend warteten, begann in Ägypten gerade erst einmal der Tag. Die Sonne stand schon eine ganze Weile am Himmel und bei einer Familie, die am Rand der Hauptstadt Kairo lebte, waren schon zwei Bewohner der seltsamen Wohnung auf den Beinen. Seltsam war es deshalb, weil die gesamte Familie, die bis vor kurzem noch ein alter Grabwächterclan gewesen war, unter Tage lebte. Drei Mitglieder waren von Familie Ishtar noch im alten Unterschlupf, der Rest war fortgegangen oder lebten nicht mehr. Doch die drei Geschwister, die geholfen hatten, den Pharao ins Jenseits zu geleiten, wollten an diesem Ort bleiben, um nicht zu vergessen, was vorgefallen war. Sicher waren nicht alle Erinnerungen schön, doch es war ihnen allen wichtig.  
Sogar Marik, der jüngste von ihnen und derjenige, der am Meisten hatte erdulden müssen, wollte nicht fort -entgegen der Erwartungen seiner Schwester-.  
Nun lag Marik allerdings selig schlummernd in seinem Bett... und zwar quer! Weder Ishizu noch Odion wussten, woher er das hatte, aber seit Marik von seiner finsteren Seite befreit worden war, schlief er in dieser seltsamen Position. Eines hatten die letzten Jahre zu Tage gebracht: Marik Ishtar war einerseits ein Nachtmensch und andererseits auch noch ein Langschläfer, wie er im Buche stand. Die meisten Menschen wären um diese Uhrzeit bereits wach, doch er schlief noch tief und fest.  
Keiner würde ihm das jedoch verübeln, immerhin war er vor gut vier Stunden erst erschöpft ins Bett gefallen. Marik würde sich jedoch nie über seinen Beruf beschweren, dazu liebte er das, was er tat viel zu sehr.  
Nachdem der Pharao ins Jenseits zurückgekehrt war, hatte Ishizu darauf bestanden, dass ihr jüngerer Bruder eine Schule besuchte, was dieser getan hatte. Wenn auch Zähneknirschend. Doch Marik hatte immer wieder die Schule geschwänzt und war unter die Leute der Stadt gegangen. Früher war ihm das nicht gegönnt gewesen: Wie ein ganz normaler Junge durch die Stadt zu schlendern und Spaß zu haben. Bei seinen Ausflügen hatte er eine neue Leidenschaft für sich entdeckt: Feuer.  
 _Nein_ , Marik war kein Brandstifter!  
Allerdings verdiente er sein Geld nun dennoch mit Flammen. Er hielt sich des Nachts stets auf gut besuchten Plätzen auf und lieferte den Leuten eine Feuershow, die sie so schnell nicht vergessen würden. Marik liebte es mit den Flammen Bilder in die Luft zu malen und den Menschen Ausrufe des Erstaunens zu entlocken, wenn er wie ein Drache Feuer spie. Natürlich tat er das nicht wirklich, sondern nahm vorher einen Schluck brennbarer Flüssigkeit in den Mund die er wieder ausspukte, aber der Effekt war dennoch schön anzusehen.  
Ishizu hatte sich irgendwann damit abgefunden, dass ihr Bruder keinen normalen Beruf ausüben würde und hatte ihn gewähren lassen. Ab und zu, wenn sie nicht gerade Texte für diverse ausländische Botschaften oder altägyptische Gravuren übersetzte, sah sie ihrem Bruder zu. Einmal hatte sie beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als Marik vor ihren Augen in Flammen aufgegangen war. Die Zuschauer hatten sich vor Begeisterung kaum wieder beruhigen können, Ishizu wäre vor Sorge fast geplatzt.  
Doch Marik hatte sich nicht _wirklich_ angezündet! Er hatte _nur_ seine Arme mit einer Art Gel bestrichen, das die Flammen von seiner Haut fernhielt, sich aber dennoch brennen ließ. Der Effekt war einfach gigantisch.**  
Da seine kleinen Shows im Dunkeln so viel besser ankamen, machte Marik das meist in der Nacht, was auch der Grund war, dass er noch so tief und fest schlief. Allerdings währte dieser Zustand nicht lange, denn seine Schwester stand vor der Tür.  
Auf ihr energisches Klopfen hin kam von Marik lediglich ein unwirsches Brummen, doch er rührte keinen Muskel. Ishizu seufzte kurz resigniert, ehe sie die Tür zum Zimmer ihres Bruders öffnete und sich ein kleines Lächeln sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Warum auch immer Marik so komisch schlief, es sah aus den Augen einer großen Schwester einfach nur putzig aus. Doch ihr Lächeln verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es erschienen war und Sorge trat auf ihr Gesicht.  
"Marik!", rief sie aus, und rüttelte ihrem Bruder sanft an den Schultern, um ihn wach zu bekommen.  
"Was-is-n-los?", murmelte Marik und hob schwerfällig den Kopf.  
" _Er_ hat sich gemeldet! Er will, dass wir zu ihm kommen...sofort!"  
Mit einem Ruck war Marik hellwach und saß senkrecht im Bett. Das hieß nichts Gutes!

(* Dr. Carl Peter Fröhling )

(** Gibt es tatsächlich, man sollte aber Erfahrung haben um das zu benutzen!)


	3. 2 - Die ein oder andere Überraschung

p class="Normal"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm8"Kapitel 2 - Die ein oder andere Überraschung/span/span/em/strong /p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Die Neuigkeit, dass sich eine nicht gerade unwichtige Person bei ihnen gemeldet hatte, übte auf Marik eine stärkere Wirkung aus, als es eine Pressbetankung mit zwei Litern Kaffee getan hätte. Wenn sich ausgerechnet /spanemspan class="tm12"er /span/emspan class="tm11"bei ihnen meldete, dann musste wirklich etwas vorgefallen sein, dass das Potential hatte die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben...oder so ähnlich. br /Hastig befreite sich Marik aus dem Ungetüm an Decken und Kissen, das sein Bett war und landete dabei durch ein Missgeschick seinerseits recht unsanft auf dem Boden. Sein Ellbogen knallte gegen das Bettgestell und der Stoß hallte in seinem ganzen Körper /"Ach Scheiße!", fluchte der junge Mann und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle. Zu seinem Glück verebbte das unangenehme Gefühl schnell wieder und er war im Nu wieder auf den Beinen. Murrend darüber dass er nicht hatte ausschlafen können und über den Umstand dass es nicht gerade ein schönes Erwachen war, tappste Marik barfuß durch die unterirdische Wohnung. Viele Räume bewohnten die Geschwister nicht mehr, etliche Zugänge hatten sie versiegelt, vor allen in den Ecken des Unterschlupfes, wo sich finstere Erinnerungen tummelten. Es gab nur noch ein Schlafzimmer für jeden, ein großes Wohnzimmer -was früher mal der Versammlungsraum des ganzen Clans gewesen war-, ein mehr als nur geräumiges Bad und eine Küche. An letzterem ging Marik gerade vorbei als ihm sein Bruder entgegen kam, zwei dampfende Tassen in seinen großen Händen /Man konnte Marik sagen was man wollte, für war Odion ein Bruder! Nach allem was der Mann für ihn getan hatte, was kümmerte einem da die Blutsverwandtschaft?br /"Bitte sag mir, dass da Kaffee drin ist!", nuschelte Marik und bekam auch prompt eine der Tassen in die Hand gedrückt, begleitet von einem schiefen Lächeln seitens /"Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Mein Held!", scherzte der jüngere von beiden und gönnte sich einen kräftigen Schluck. "Hat Ishizu dich schon eingeweiht, was er will?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Odion schüttelte den Kopf und leerte seine Tasse mit einem Hieb fast bis zur Hälfte. br /"Sie hat lediglich gesagt, es sei wichtig! Aber ich denke, sie wird es uns schon noch sagen!"br /Schweigend gingen die beiden Brüder ins Wohnzimmer. Der Raum war wirklich sehr groß, war er doch früher für mehr als nur drei Personen gedacht. Aber so hatten die Geschwister wenigstens kein Problem, alles unterzukriegen. In der linken Ecke, wenn man den Raum vom Flur aus betrat -es gab noch einen Zugang über die Küche- war ein großer Tisch aus dunklem, glatt polierten Holz. Ishizu machte sich dort oft mit ihren Unterlagen breit und mit Unterlagen waren Fotografien alter Wandabbildungen gemeint und etliche Notizbücher oder Zettel zusammen mit dem Material, was die Familie Ishtar zum Übersetzen der Alten Schriften nutzte in derem Sinne die Kinder einst erzogen worden waren. Kurz gesagt herrschte auf diesem Tisch so gut wie immer wohl geordnetes Chaos, doch heute war er wie leergefegt. Ishizu hatte ihre Bücher und Zettel beiseite geräumt und nur ihr Laptop stand auf dem Tisch, über den die junge Frau mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Misstrauen gebeugt saß, während ihre Augen von einer auf die andere Seite huschten... in einem äußerst beachtlichen Tempo!/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Wird dir nicht übel?", versuchte es Marik mit einem Scherz, als er in Hörweite kam. Er stellte seine Tasse neben ihren Computer ab und legte von hinten die Arme um seine Schwester bevor er sie mit einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe begrüßte. "Guten Morgen erstmal, du warst vorhin so schnell wieder weg!" br /Ishizu seufzte strich sich ein paar wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte ihr langes, dunkles Haar zwar aus dem Gesicht gebunden aber wenn man wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn auf und ab lief war es mit dem Halt der Frisur nicht weit her. br /"Tut mir leid, es geht nur gerade alles drunter und drüber in der Botschaft und dann /spanemspan class="tm12"das hier/span/emspan class="tm11"!"br /"Was genau meinst du mit das hier?", hakte Marik nach und setzte sich schließlich neben seine Schwester an den Tisch. Odion blieb mit ernster Miene hinter ihm stehen und lehnte sich auf die Rückenlehne des Stuhles auf dem Marik saß. Ishizu antwortete aber nicht direkt, sondern drehte den Laptop, so dass Marik sehen konnte was da zu lesen war. Sie hatte ihren E-Mail-Client und eine Mail geöffnet, die vor nicht einmal einer Stunde gesendet worden war. Das Emblem von Industrial Illusions war oben in der Ecke der Mail zu sehen. Wie auch zuvor bei seiner Schwester wanderten seine Augen im beachtlichen Tempo über den Monitor und je mehr er von der Nachricht las, desto mehr wuchs der Ausdruck de Unglaubens in Mariks Gesicht. Das was dort geschrieben stand grenzte schon ans unmögliche! br /"Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du vorhin so durch den Wind warst!", meinte Marik trocken und Odion gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich. Er hatte die Nachricht über Mariks Kopf hinweg auch lesen können und war nicht minder /"Nach all den Jahren, jetzt einfach so? Meint ihr wir können dem trauen?", fragte Ishizu unschlüssig und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Marik schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein. Er las die Mail ein weiteres Mal, genauer diesmal und knabberte dabei unabsichtlich an seinem Daumennagel. Das was dort zu lesen war, gehörte in die Ecke „undenkbar", doch die Art in der der Text formuliert worden war, ließ darauf schließen, dass es wirklicht ernst stand. Marik seufzte schwer, denn wenn das wirklich stimmte, war es mit der Ruhe erst einmal vorbei!br /"Wir wissen nicht, ob es wirklich stimmt, aber er hat gesagt, wir sollen sofort hinkommen und ich denke es wäre das Beste, wenn wir dem nachkommen!"br /"Stimmt!", meinte Ishizu und zog den Laptop wieder zu sich heran. "Ich schätze ihn eigentlich nicht als eine Person ein, die wegen /spanemspan class="tm12"Nichts/span/emspan class="tm11" den Kontakt zu uns sucht!"br /Odion war dem Gespräch mehr oder minder aufmerksam gefolgt und zog nun seine Schlüsse aus dem /"Ich werd mich dann mal für die nächste Woche krank melden!", sagte er und Ishizu war schon dabei ihre nächsten Flüge zu buchen. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Der kommende Morgen brach für die Bewohner Dominos mit der üblichen Hektik an. Die Leute auf den Straßen hatten gar keinen Blick für den strahlend blauen Himmel oder die Sonne, die fröhlich auf sie hinabschien. Die Menschen hasteten aus ihren Häuserin durch die Straßen in ihre Büros und wieder zurück. Keiner hätte geahnt, dass in den kommenden Tagen sich alles für immer ändern konnte. Doch woher hätten sie es auch wissen können?br /Selbst jene, die sehr wohl schon mit dem übernatürlichen in Berührung gekommen waren, schienen nichts davon zu bemerken. br /Ryou zum Beispiel, der gemeinsam mit Tristan zur Uni lief. Die beiden waren in eine kleine Wohnung gezogen, als das Studium begonnen hatte und wenn ihre Kurse zur selben Zeit waren, liefen sie oft gemeinsam zur Uni./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Hat sich Tea auch bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Ryou, während Tristan die Nase in einem seiner Notizbücher vergraben hatte. Wie er es anstellte gleichzeitig zu gehen und zu lesen und dabei /spanemspan class="tm12"nicht /span/emspan class="tm11"auf die Nase zu fallen, grenzte in Ryous Augen immer noch an ein kleines Wunder. Sein Freund gab ein zustimmendes Brummeln von sich, das war aber auch alles, was als Antwort ankam. Davon ließ sich Ryou allerdings nicht beirren und plapperte munter weiter. br /"Also ich freu mich, dass wir uns mal wieder alle treffen! Das machen wir viel zu selten mittlerweile, oder?"br /"Hm!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Ryou lächelte fast schon spitzbübisch, als er bemerkte, dass Tristan wieder nur einen bejahenden Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Ihm kam da eine Idee...br /"Das Wetter ist echt schön heute!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Hm!"br /"Wir haben heute beide nicht lange Uni, oder?"br /"Hm!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Ich finde, Tristan ist ein echter Trottel, du auch?"br /"Hm... WAS?!", rief Tristan empört und schmiss beinahe sein Buch weg, Ryou hingegen lachte so sehr, dass er nicht mehr gleichzeitig laufen konnte und lehnte sich an einen Laternenmast. Tristan allerdings, fand das gar nicht lustig./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Also von Joey hätte ich sowas erwartet, aber von dir?"br /Daraufhin zuckte Ryou nur mit den Schultern und die beide setzten ihren Weg fort. br /Das, worauf Ryou am Anfang angesprochen hatte, war eine Rundnachricht gewesen, den Tea an alle gesendet hatte. Streng genommen hatte sie nur eine einzige Nachricht geschickt, denn der Freundeskreis um Yugi hatte eine Gruppe in eine Messenger-App eröffnet um leichter miteinander zu reden. In der Nachricht hatte Tea angekündigt, dass sie bei dem kleinen Turnier, das am Freitag -also schon am folgenden Tag- bei Yugi zuhause stattfinden würde, auch dabei sein würde. Es war wirklich lang her, dass sie mal alle gemeinsam einen lustigen Abend zusammen verbracht hatten. Zwar wohnten Ryou und Tristan zusammen und Joey und Yugi sahen sich so gut wie jeden Tag, doch /spanemspan class="tm12"alle/span/emspan class="tm11" beisammen zu sein, das gelang immer seltener. br /"Duke wird auch da sein, oder?", fragte Tristan während sie beide den Campus betraten. Auch wenn sie verschiedene Fachrichtungen hatten, es gab einen Teil der Universität, wo so gut wie jede Fakultät ihre Räume /"Soweit ich weiß, kocht er sein berühmtes Chilli!"br /"Yeah!", freute sich Tristan lautstark und machte "/spanstrongspan class="tm13"das Gesicht/span/strongspan class="tm11"!", eine Grimasse die nur er und Joey wirklich gut hinbekamen. Ryou warf seinem Kumpel einen verschüchterten Seitenblick zu und brachte demonstrativ einen Schritt mehr Abstand zwischen ihn und /"Lass das, das sieht unheimlich aus!"br /"Du bist doch nur n-", Tristan beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern legte verwundert den Kopf ein wenig schräg. Ryou folgte seinem Blick um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit einfing und sah zwei junge Frauen. br /"Was hast du, das sind doch nur Kommilitoninnen?", fragte er verwundert. Tristan antwortete nicht, er wusste ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was er hätte antworten sollen. Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was ihn beschäftigte, es war mehr so ein inneres Gefühl. Aber bei dem Anblick der beiden Frauen, kamen irgendwie Erinnerungen hoch und er wusste nicht warum. Irgendetwas an den beiden erinnerte ihn an Yugi doch er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen, was es war. br /"Wer sind die beiden?", fragte er stattdessen. Ryou sah sie sich genauer an und grinste. Natürlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit jemanden an der Uni persönlich zu kennen denkbar gering, doch in diesem Fall hatten sie Glück. Eine der beiden jungen Frauen saß im selben Kurs wie /"Die blonde heißt Liv. Sie ist eine Austauschstudentin aus Schweden!"br /"Schweden?", hakte Tristan nach und Ryou reagierte mit einem Nicken im Kombination mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken. "Und die rothaarige?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11""Keine Ahnung! Sie studiert hier jedenfalls nicht, aber sie ist sehr oft mit Liv zusammen zu sehen. Sie guckt jeden, der sich ihrer Freundin zu sehr nähert an, als wolle sie ihm das Herz rausreißen...gruselig!" br /"Hm!...", machte Tristan daraufhin nur nachdenklich und kratzte sich an der Schläfe, eine kleine Angewohnheit, er tat das immer wenn er grübelte. Ryou legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah zwischen Tristan und den beiden Frauen hin und her, die anscheinend angeregt diskutierten. Worüber konnte er nicht hören und selbst wenn würde er es nicht verstehen können. Er wusste zwar, dass Liv ein wunderschönes akzentarmes Englisch beherrschte aber auch dass sie mit ihrer Freundin immer schwedisch /"Dich beschäftigt doch was?"br /"Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas ist seltsam mit den beiden. Was es ist, kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen und - Oh!", er stutzte als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel, die über dem Haupteingang zum Gebäude angebracht war. Sie hätten weniger als zwei Minuten um in ihren Kursen zu erscheinen. "Wir sollten los!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Ryou folgte seinem Blick und schrak zusammen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kätzchen. br /"Verdammt, du hast Recht!"br /Ohne ein Wort der Absprache liefen die beiden gleichzeitig los und hasteten in ihre Räume. Die beiden Frauen allerdings führten unbeirrt ihr Gespräch fort./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Der Tag war schon weit vorangeschritten, gerade war die Sonne untergegangen -im Sommer tat sie das allerdings recht spät- als sich der ganze verrückte Haufen bei Yugi zuhause traf. Natürlich waren die Jungs sofort dabei, ihr kleines Turnier zu planen. Tea würde nicht mitspielen, das tat sie nur sehr selten, aber sie liebte es ihren Freunden dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich bei einem Spiel, das im Grunde für Kinder gedacht war, bis aufs Messer bekämpften und wären die Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit nicht geschehen, könnte man sich über diesen Umstand wohl auch sehr amüsieren. Da Duke sich dieses Mal ebenfalls fein raushielt kamen sie auf insgesamt vier Spieler. Duke nahm selten mal seine Karten in die Hand. Es lag nicht daran, dass er DuelMonsters nicht mochte, aber er musste in der Stimmung sein, um zu spielen und da Tea seit langem mal wieder bei ihnen weilte, nutzte er die Zeit viel lieber um mit ihr zu plaudern. Die anderen vier waren gerade dabei die Gegner durch das Zufallsprinzip zu bestimmen, als er sie ansprach:br /"Schön, dich mal wieder bei uns zu haben!", sagte er zu Tea als Joey gerade das erste Los zog. Tea lächelte auf diesen Kommentar hin und machte es sich im Sessel bequem. Anders als früher jedoch, als sie stets wie eine kleine Dame dagesessen hatte, saß sie nun gänzlich entspannt und /spanemspan class="tm12"seitwärts/span/emspan class="tm11" da, so dass ihre Beine über die Armlehne baumeln konnten. Früher wäre das allein schon durch ihre kurzen Röcke ein Unding gewesen, die sie ständig getragen hatte, aber mittlerweile war sogar Tea Gardner eher der "Jeans und Shirt"-Typ. Die Püppchen-Zeiten hatte sie zusammen mit der Pubertät wohl hinter sich gelassen. br /"Diese Gruppe hat eindeutig zu viel Testosteron, wie?!", feixte sie und lachte anschließend als Duke ihre Frage mit einem gespielt gequälten Nicken kommentierte. br /"Jaein...Du fehlst uns nur manchmal!", sagte Duke daraufhin und Ryou, der zu Teas Füßen auf dem Boden saß, nickte eifrig. Er hatte wohl „Glück" denn sein Gegner war Tristan. Die beiden waren es auch, die das erste Duell austragen würden, anschließen Yugi und Joey und dann wurde so oft getauscht, bis jeder gegen jeden ein Duell bestritten hatte. Anschließen wurde je nach Sieg-Niederlagen-Verhältnis eine K.O.-Runde durchgeführt. br /„Was gibt's eigentlich Neues bei dir?", fragte Joey der neben Yugi auf der Couch saß, während die beiden Duellanten auf dem Boden vor ihren Spielmatten Platz genommen hatten. Es war schließlich nur ein kleines Turnier aus Jux, die DuelDiscs rauszuholen war ihnen einfach zu umständlich, zumal in der Stube einfach kein Platz für die ganzen Hologramme war und es draußen zu regnen anfing. br /„Naja,…", machte Tea und grübelte ein wenig. Es gab so viel Neues zu erzählen, dass sie nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen sollte. „… ich kann mir nun ein eigenes Studio mieten. Früher hab ich ja Kurse in einem Fitnessstudio gegeben, wisst ihr noch? Aber seit einiger Zeit kann ich über einem Tacco-Imbiss die Räume nutzen, was sehr praktisch ist!"br /„Weil du nach deinen Tanzstunden gleich was zu futtern hast?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"„Nein, Joey!", grummelte Tea, verschwieg aber wohlweißlich dass sie sich tatsächlich auf dem Heimweg ab und zu etwas zum Abendessen von ihrem Vermieter gegönnt hatte. „Es ist insoweit praktisch, dass ich nur zehn Minuten bis zu meiner Wohnung brauche!"br /„Klingt nicht schlecht!", meinte Ryou, ohne den Blick von seinen Karten abzuwenden. „Wie laufen deine Kurse?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"„Wunderbar! Meine Kinderkurse sind vollkommen ausgebucht. Bei den Erwachsenen ist zwar noch Luft aber gut besucht sind sie trotzdem. Und was ist bei euch so los?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"„Ich werd wohl bald meine BA anmelden!", verkündete Ryou stolz und grinste wie ein Kätzchen, dass einen vollen Fressnapf ansah. Dann fiel sein Blick aber wieder auf die Spielmatten von ihm und Tristan und sein Grinsen schmolz regelrecht dahin. Es lief nicht gerade gut für ihn./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"„Das ist klasse!", freute sich Yugi für ihn, da er wusste wie sehr Ryou damit gehadert hatte länger als der Durchschnitt für sein Studium zu brauchen. Yugi sah mit aufmerksamer Miene zwischen den beiden Duellanten hin und her. Die Duelle von Ryou sahen oft so aus: Anfangs lief es hundsmiserabel und dann überraschte er sich /„Gibt es was Neues von Kaiba?", fragte Tea in die Runde doch Schweigen war die Antwort. br /Seit Seto Kaiba vor gut fünf Jahren wegen einer Krankheit die Verwaltung der KaibaCorp. komplett an Mokuba übergeben hatte, hörte man von dem Älteren der beiden Kaiba-Brüder wenig bis gar nichts. Mokuba schlug in seinen jungen Jahren sehr nach seinem großen Bruder und die Firma war mindestens genauso erfolgreich, wenn auch der Junge ein wenig offenherziger war als Seto. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Der hatte sich komplett aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen. Man sah ihn nur noch selten und noch seltener sprach er, man wusste ja nicht einmal, was genau für eine Krankheit ihn überhaupt im Griff hatte. Selbst die hartnäckigsten Journalisten hatten es noch nicht geschafft eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. Dass die Krankheit ihn verändert hatte stand außer Frage, doch dass selbst Yugi und seine Freunde /spanemspan class="tm12"überhaupt keinen/span/emspan class="tm11" Kontakt zu ihm bekamen war schon eine unschöne Sache. br /„Okay, Funkstille wie immer. Was ist mit-"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"„GEWONNEN!", rief Ryou erfreut aus und warf die Arme in die Luft. Ein Blick zu Tristan verriet, dass der so gar nicht mit dem plötzlichen Sieg seines Gegners gerechnet hatte, der Mund stand ihm vor Verwunderung offen und er brachte keinen Ton heraus. br /„Beeindruckend!", lobte Duke seinen Freund und die anderen stimmten hastig zu, bevor ein weiteres Geräusch das Geschnatter unterbrach. Ein lautes Rumoren klang durch den Raum, dass aus der Kehle eines Bären hätte stammen können. Alle sahen zugleich zu dem Urheber des Lärms: Joey!br /Dann blickten alle in Dukes Richtung der ergeben /„Alles klar, Botschaft angekommen. /spanemspan class="tm12"Duke, geh in die Küche!/span/emspan class="tm11"", meckerte er und stand /„Warte, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht!", rief Yugi ihm hinterher, doch Duke war schon in Richtung Küche verschwunden und es war Tea die Yugi beschwichtigen /„Du weißt doch, dass er hin und wieder auch mal seinen Spaß macht!"br /„Ich will nur nicht, dass er das falsch versteht…"br /„Tue ich nicht!", hörte man es beschwingt aus der Küche rufen und Duke klang tatsächlich eher amüsiert als eingeschnappt und Yugi war beruhigt. br /„Wir sind dran, Alter!", erinnerte ihn Joey an das Turnier das sie vor sich hatten und stupste seinen besten Freund mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Der schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wolle er Gedanken vertreiben und sah dann verwirrt zu /„Was? Ach ja…", stammelte er und setzte sich auf den Boden, dort wo Ryou vorher gesessen hatte, während Joey Tristans Platz einnahm und die beiden, die sich eben noch duelliert hatten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machten. Tea sah von einem zum anderen und stand schließlich auf. br /„Ich wird sehen, ob ich Duke in der Küche helfen kann!", verkündete sie und /„Okay!", machte Joey, den Blick auf sein Blatt gerichtete und winkte ihr hinterher. Yugi nickte lediglich. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie geblieben wäre… br /br /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Während im Haus von Yugi allgemein beschwingte Stimmung herrschte, war ein Mann auf einem anderen Kontinent kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Er lief immer wieder in seinem Büro auf und ab, jemand der ihn beobachtet hätte, könnte sich Sorgen machen, dass er eine Furche in dem Boden hinterlassen würde, doch er war allein. br /Nun, nicht ganz allein aber die Personen die sich bei ihm im Raum befanden waren bewusstlos. br /Der Mann blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, griff mit zitternden Hand nach dem Weinglas, das dort stand und leerte es in einem großen Zug. Das half, wenn auch nur wenig und er seufzte tief, bevor er sich durch die langen Haare fuhr. br /‚/spanemspan class="tm12"Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Erst muss ich den armen Jungen in meine Obhut nehmen und jetzt das. Jahrelang war nichts dergleichen passiert und nun gleich alle drei?!/span/emspan class="tm11"', dachte er sich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. br /Doch zu seiner Verteidigung: Es waren auch höchst ungewöhnliche Umstände, in denen er sich gerade befand und er hatte einfach keine Ahnung wie er das Problem lösen sollte. Maximillion Pegasus war kein Mann, der bei übernatürlichen Dingen sofort an die Decke ging,aber das machte auch ihn nervös. Sicher, er hatte Ishizu und ihre Familie hergebeten, doch das würde das Rätsel auch nicht schneller lösen. br /Ein helles Piepen an der Tür zu seinem Büro verriet, dass jemand den Raum gern betreten würde -seit Mais kleinem Einbruch waren die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gut verzehnfacht worden- und mit dem Betätigen eines Knopfes auf dem Schreibtisch ließ Pegasus die Person herein. br /„Was gibt es?!", fragte ein junger Mann und trat mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Sorge in den Raum. Pegasus wies auf die Sitzecke, wo drei Personen lagen, bewusstlos und es erweckte auch nicht den Eindruck, dass sie bald erwachen würden. a id="aGoBack"/a/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Ein Schwall von Wörtern die Pegasus nur teilweise verstehen konnte, brachen aus dem jungen Mann heraus, als er sich den Personen näherte und seine Miene war nun die pure Fassungslosigkeit. Einer der drei Männer die dort lagen glich Pegasus „Schützling" wie ein Zwilling wenn man von der helleren Haut mal absah und die anderen beiden waren ihm wohlbekannt. br /„Max, wie kann das sein?", fragte der Junge seinen Gastgeber und wandte sich zu ihm, in der Hoffnung Antworten auf die etlichen Fragen zu bekommen, die ihm nun im Kopf herumgeisterten. Er war wohl einer von höchstens vier Leuten auf der ganzen Welt, denen es gestattet war, Pegasus mit dem verkürzten Vornamen anzusprechen. Es lag nicht daran, dass zwischen ihm und seinem Gast ein besonderes Vertrauensverhältnis bestanden hätte aber weder sein voller Name, noch sein Nachname mit dem er fast immer angesprochen wurde, kamen dem Ägypter leicht über die Zunge… um nicht zu sagen gar nicht. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"Dass er nach fünf Jahren halbwegs verständliches Japanisch und mäßig gut Englisch verstand war nur einer gewaltigen Menge Arbeit von beiden Seiten zu verdanken. br /„Ich weiß es nicht, Seth. Aber wir werden das schon noch früh genug herausfinden!", meinte Pegasus und stellte sich hinter Seto Kaibas Ebenbild. br /„Wie lange sind sie schon hier?"br /„Seit heute Nacht. Sie lagen auf dem Hubschrauberlandeplatz und wenn es den Leuten im Kameraüberwachungsraum nicht aufgefallen wäre, hätten sie sich den Tod geholt…wobei das bei zwei von ihnen überflüssig erscheint!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11"„Heute Nacht? Seit dem…Sturm?"br /„Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, warum es so höllisch gekracht hatte, oder?"br /„Sehr witzig!", grummelte Seth und klang dabei haargenau so wie Kaiba./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm11" /span/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	4. 3 - Alles wie früher und doch ganz ander

p class="Normal_Web_ tm7"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm8"Kapitel 3 – Alles so früher und doch ganz anders/span/span/strong/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Das heftige Gewitter, das Pegasus und Seth in eine äußerst unangenehme Lage gebracht hatte, war nun auf dem Weg nach Japan, wo man von dem nahenden Unwetter noch gar nichts ahnte, aber das würde sich bald ändern. Ohnehin würde dieses Gewitter noch für die ein oder andere gravierende Veränderung im Leben unserer Freunde sorgen, doch davon bemerkten sie nichts. Sie waren noch immer mit ihrem kleinen DuelMonsters Turnier im Haus von Yugi beschäftigt. Das Duell zwischen Joey und Yugi war wieder mal ein Fall für sich. Die beiden schenkten sich nichts und hatten dennoch den größten Spaß ihres Lebens. Wie das Duell ausgehen würde, konnte man an dieser Stelle nicht sagen, es blieb stets ein Kopf-an-Kopf Rennen der beiden./span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Währenddessen hatten sich Duke und Tea in der Küche an die Vorbereitung des Essens gemacht. Duke kaufte die Zutaten für das, was er kochte, stets selbst ein und brachte es mit. Nicht dass er Yugi in dieser Hinsicht nicht traute, aber er fügte gern noch ein bis zwei ungewöhnliche Zutaten hinzu, die sein Essen eben unverwechselbar machten und wenn er den anderen sagte, was es war… wäre doch der Zauber dahin. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Duke hatte sich zunächst ein paar Zwiebeln geschnappt und begonnen, diese in kleine Würfel zu schnippeln. Tea hatte er die Anweisung gegeben, einen großen Topf aus dem Schrank zu holen und Pflanzenöl hineinzugeben, damit dieses heiß werden könne./span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Tea, kann ich dich mal was fragen?", meinte er unschlüssig, während er die letzte Zwiebel schälte. Die Angesprochene nickte lediglich und holte schon die ein oder andere weitere Zutat aus der Tüte in der Duke alles mitgebracht hatte. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Schieß los!"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Wann willst du Yugi eigentlich sagen, dass du in ihn verliebt bist?"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Hätte Duke sie gefragt ob sie jemanden umgebracht hätte, die Wirkung hätte nicht anders ausfallen können. Die Dose Bohnen, die Tea gerade aus der Tüte gefischt hatte fiel laut scheppernd zu Boden und eine schöne Delle war bei dem Aufprall entstanden. Sie musterte Duke als habe er den Verstand verloren und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar sehen, wie ihre Hände zitterten. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Was?!", fragte Tea und ihre Stimme klang dabei ein ganzes Stück höher als sonst. „Unsinn, wir sind nur Freunde, das weißt du doch!"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Ich bin vieles, aber nicht blind!", erwiderte Duke und hielt mit dem was er tat inne um Tea ernst anzusehen. Die fühlte sich unter seinem Blick zunehmend unwohl und schaute zur Seite. Er schien wohl vorerst keine weitere Antwort von ihr zu erwarten, denn er wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Das Öl schien wohl heiß genug zu sein, denn er gab zuerst die Zwiebeln in den Topf, was von einem typisch lauten Zischen begleitet wurde, und schließlich noch ein paar andere Dinge zu zuerst angebraten werden sollten. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Während Duke im Topf herumrührte und darauf Acht hab, dass nichts anbrannte, trat Tea sprichwörtlich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Einerseits wollte sie das was Duke ihr an den Kopf geknallt hatte vehement bestreiten aber auf der anderen Seite würde sie gern mit jemandem darüber reden und sich eine Zweite Meinung einholen. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Die Stille im Raum, von den Geräuschen die aus dem Topf drangen mal abgesehen, wurde ihr schließlich unerträglich und sie trat ein bisschen näher an Duke heran./span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Was hat mich denn verraten?"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Meinst du damals oder heute?", fragte er als hätten sie ihr Gespräch nie unterbrochen. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Generell!"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Daraufhin drückte Duke ihr den Kochlöffel in die Hand und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke, der Miene nach ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er wollte sich seine Worte vorher gründlich zurechtlegen, denn auch wenn er sie ein wenig hatte aufziehen wollen, Tea war schließlich immer noch eine sehr enge Freundin für ihn und es war ganz sicher nicht seine Absicht sie zu entmutigen oder zu beschämen./span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Du warst immer sehr um Yugis Wohlergehen besorgt. Gut, du bist zwar irgendwie die Gruppen-Mama, aber bei ihm war es eben ein bisschen mehr. Nur ein wenig aber wenn man wusste worauf man achten soll, ist es einem schon aufgefallen. Außerdem -und das war /spanemspan class="tm10"sehr/span/emspan class="tm9" auffällig- bist du abgegangen wie eine Furie, wenn ein Mädchen ihm gegenüber diverse Andeutungen machte. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich damals ernsthafte Sorgen, was Rebecca angeht. Ich dachte schon, du reißt das Kind in Fetzen!", erklärte er und sah dabei zu, wie sich Teas Gesicht mit jedem Wort, dass er sagte zunehmend rot färbte, bis sie den passierten Tomaten die neben ihr auf der Arbeitsplatte standen immer ähnlicher sah. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Ohje, so schlimm?", wisperte sie und unterdrückte den Impuls ganz schnell ganz weit fort zu laufen. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Ganz ruhig, wir waren alle mal jung, oder?", beschwichtigte Duke sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Und,... wie sieht es jetzt aus?"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Man merkt es nur, wenn man dich kennt. Wie du ihn ansiehst, wie du dich ihm gegenüber verhältst. Dass er dir sehr wichtig ist, erkennt man leicht. Dass das über Freundschaft hinausgeht nur, wenn man weiß wie du tickst und- ... Ach Tea nun guck doch nicht wie ein Hase vorm Gewehrlauf!", meinte er als er sah wie seine Gesprächspartnerin dreinblicke und erhöhte den Druck seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter ein wenig. „Ich will dir doch nichts Böses, du müsstest mich eigentlich besser kennen! Dass du ihn sehr gern hast ist doch absolut in Ordnung!", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern und der Effekt trat auch ein, doch recht langsam. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Was... was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte sie leise und sah Duke schon fast verzweifelt an. Der seufzte schwer. Was hatte er da nur für ein Fass aufgemacht? /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du im Grunde willst!", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause. Solche Ratschläge sollten schließlich wohl überlegt sein, immerhin ging es um die Beziehung zweier Menschen die sich schon sein dem Kindergartenalter kannten. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Inwiefern?!"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Nun, wenn du eine Beziehung willst die über Freundschaft hinaus geht führt kein Weg daran vorbei dass du mit Yugi darüber redest!", fuhr er fort. „Wenn du aber Angst hast, dass ein solches Gespräch eure Freundschaft ruiniert, dann empfehle ich eher Zurückhaltung, aber... Yugi hat es eigentlich schon verdient, dass du zumindest ehrlich zu ihm bist, oder?"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Jetzt war es Tea, die schwer seufzte und den Kopf ein Stück hängen ließ. Das war um Grunde zu erwarten gewesen, aber dennoch fürchtete sich Tea ein wenig davor. /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Kopf hoch, das wird schon!", sagte Duke und drückte Tea kurz an sich. „Nimm dir einfach Zeit und frag dich selbst, was du eigentlich willst. Und wenn du reden willst, hast du meine Nummer, oder?"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Hey, Duke?"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Hm?!"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9""Danke!"/span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"So lässig wie Duke sich immer gab, konnte man schnell vergessen, was für ein furchtbar lieber Kerl er eigentlich war... /span/p  
p class="Normal_Web_"span class="tm9"Die beiden waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie die leisen Schritte nicht vernahmen, die sich im Laufe ihres Gespräches zur Küche hin und wieder von der Küche fort bewegt hatten. /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"Mit hastig klopfendem Herzen stand Yugi im Flur und lehnte sich an die Wand. Das Gehörte musste er erst einmal richtig verarbeiten. br /Tea hatte ebenfalls Gefühle für .verliebt.../spanemspan class="tm13"in ihn?br /span/emspan class="tm12"Für einen Moment war Yugi wirklich versucht, direkt in die Küche zu gehen, Tea an der Hand zu packen und das sofort zu klären. Allerdings hätte er dann auch zugeben müssen, dass er gelauscht hatte und das erschien dann doch wenig vorteilhaft. Doch er würde schon noch eine Gelegenheit finden, um mit ihr darüber zu reden, am besten noch an diesem Abend. br /Dass sie seine Gefühle auch nur ansatzweise erwiderte war mehr als Yugi jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte...br /Am schwierigsten war es nun jedoch, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. br /"Ey, was grinst'n so?", war nämlich das erste, was er von Joey zu hören bekam, als er das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat und nun musste Yugi ein bisschen kreativ werden, denn /spanemspan class="tm13"Ich hab grade erfahren, dass das Mädchen in das ich seit etlichen Jahren verliebt bin, ähnliche Gefühle für mich hat/span/emspan class="tm12" war dann nicht ganz so passend. br /Aus schierer Erkläungsnot wies er deswegen mit dem Daumen hinter sich in Richtung Küche. br /"Riecht echt super, was Duke da zaubert!", war das erstbeste was ihm einfiel. Doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Joey und Tristan warfen sich vielsagende Blick zu und stürmten regelrecht in die Küche. br /Man hörte es Poltern, vereinzelt die Stimmen der beiden oder Duke der etwas empörtes rief, dann knallte es noch einmal kräftig und die Tür zur Küche wurde laut donnernd wieder zugeschlagen. br /Die beiden Störenfriede kamen mit hängenden Köpfen, knurrenden Mägen und schlurfenden Gang wieder ins /"Sieht so aus als sei Naschen wieder mal verboten!", stellte Ryou trocken fest und hielt Yugi seine Hand hin. Der grinste leicht schief während er die beiden Chaoten musterte und schlug ein. br /"Haben wir was anderes erwartet?"br /"Nope!"br /"Ja ja, macht euch nur lustig!", brummte Tristan und schmollte sogar ein wenig. Joey sagte nichts, sondern schleppte sich mti der Miene eines besiegten Kriegers wieder zum Sofa und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht nach unten darauf fallen. br /"Ich hab /spanemspan class="tm13"Huuuuuunger!/span/emspan class="tm12"", verkündete er quengelnderweise und sorgte mit seinem ungewollten Auftritt für noch mehr Komik in der Gruppe als ohnehin schon /"Ach komm schon Joey, du musst mich anfeuern während ich Yugi fertigmache!", versuchte Ryou ihn von seinem knurrenden Magen abzulenken und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Prompt setzte sich Joey wieder hin, bereit sofort in den Schiedrichter-Modus zu wechseln, sobald die beiden Kontrahenten ihr Duell beginnen würden. br /"Davon träumst du doch!", erwiderte Yugi auf Ryous kleine Spitze und knuffte ihn augenzwinkernd mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Solche kleinen Wortgefechte waren bei den beiden schon fast an der Tagesordnung, doch es war stets auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Da sie beide damals einen antiken Geist in ihrem Gedächtnis zu „Gast" gehabt hatten, herrschte zwischen Ryou und Yugi eine Verbindung, die die anderen nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnten, aber es störte sich ohnehin niemand an den kleinen Seitenhieben die die beiden hin und wieder mal austauschten. /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"„Verdammt!", schallte Joeys laute Stimme eine ganze Weile später durch das Haus. Yugis und Ryous Duell war längst vorbei und nun war es an Joey gewesen, gegen Ryou anzutreten. „Ich hab echt gedacht, diesmal schaffe ich es!"br /"Das denkst du jedes Mal! Nur weil Ryou sich selten duelliert heißt das nicht, dass er nicht ernst zu nehmen ist!", zog Tristan seinen Kumpel mit einem breiten Grinsen auf. Dass er selbst auch gegen Ryou verloren hatte ignorierte er geflissentlich. Das Grinsen hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn im nächsten Moment war sich Joey förmlich auf Tristan und es entstand eine kleine Rangelei. br /Ryou nahm das mit einem lauten Seufzer zur Kenntnis, Yugi fuhr sich mit einem erschöpften Ächzen mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Es war zwar beruhigend zu wissen, dass die beiden Chaoten immer noch dieselben waren, doch sie waren auch von Zeit zu Zeit minimal... /"Ey!", gellte es plötzlich mit lauter Stimme durch den Raum. Duke stand in der Türschwelle zum Flur, die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt und sah die beiden Zankenden fast schon bedrohlich an. „Wer sich nicht benimmt, der kriegt nichts!" br /Die Wirkung trat beinahe sofort ein. Joey und Tristan hielten sofort mit ihrem Tun inne und sahen ihn mit bedröppelten Mienen an. Ihre Blicke machten sogar denen von traurigen Hundewelpen /"Tut uns leid!"br /"Wir sind ganz lieb!"br /Ryou lehnte sich leicht zu /"Ist das nicht ein bisschen traurig, dass Duke die beiden so unter Kontrolle und wir uns die Münder fusselig reden können?"br /"Er sitzt eben gerade am längeren Hebel. Du weißt schon... Essen!"br /Duke war gnädig...dieses Mal! Es war schon mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass er seine Drohung dann tatsächlich wahrgemacht hatte -allerdings hatten sich die beiden dann später heimlich was gemopst!-br /"Wie auch immer... Essen ist fertig!", verkündete der Koch und machte eine scherzhaft anmutende Verbeugung in Richtung Küche. Joey und Trsitan ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Alles, was von ihnen übrig blieb war die Staubwolke, die sie hinterließen. br /"Idioten!", murrte Duke, doch er grinste. br /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm14"span class="tm12"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"„.../spanemspan class="tm13"schon seit Stunden/span/emspan class="tm12"..."br /„/spanemspan class="tm13"Was haben die wohl durchgemacht?/span/emspan class="tm12""br /".../spanemspan class="tm13"leichenblass der Arme.../span/emspan class="tm12""br /"/spanemspan class="tm13"...müssen langsam aufwachen..."/span/em/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"Diese Satzfetzen waren das Erste was in Atemus Gedächtnis drang als sich sein Verstand endlich von der Ohnmacht befreite, die ihn scheinbar derb im Griff gehabt hatte. Nach und nach bekam er auch wieder ein Gefühl für seinen Körper und der fühlte sich wie mit Steinen gefüllt. Es vergingen noch ein paar Augenblicke, die sich für seinen geschundenen Geist wie Äonen anfühlten, bevor ihm auffiel, dass er mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf einem weichen Untergrund lag. br /Der erste Versuch den Kopf zu heben scheiterte kläglich. Er war geschwächt, als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich und sein Schädel pochte kontinuierlich. Atemu startete einen weiteren Versuch, schaffte es diesmal sich ein wenig hochzustemmen, knickte aber gleich wieder ein und ließ ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hören. Was war nur passiert? Er wusste nicht mehr genau was in den letzten Minuten, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, geschehen war nur dass der Geist involviert gewesen sein musste, der früher von Ryou Besitz ergriffen /'/spanemspan class="tm13"...Du ...IDIOT!/span/emspan class="tm12"', fluchte er in Gedanken und betitelte den anderen mit noch anderen weitaus weniger schmeichelhaften Namen. Jedem, der ihn kannte, hätten die Ohren geklingelt!br /"Sieh Mal, Max! Er ist wach!"br /spanemspan class="tm13"Diese Stimme!br /span/emspan class="tm12"Das war eindeutig Kaibas Stimme und dann auch wieder nicht weil Atemu sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass Seto jemals so besorgt und freundlich geklungen hätte, wenn es um seinen Rivalen /'/spanemspan class="tm13"Und wer ist Max?/span/emspan class="tm12"'br /"Hol sofort den Arzt her, Junge!"br /Auch diese Stimme erkannte Atemu auf Anhieb und er war so verwundert darüber, sie zu hören, dass er sich beinahe ruckartig /"AU... Das war dumm!", sagte er leise und hielt sich den Kopf hinter dem es jetzt kräftiger /"Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", hörte er sogleich einen Vorwurf und er sah sich um, damit sich sein Verdacht bestätigen konnte. br /"Pegasus?!", wunderte er sich lautstark ehe sein Körper, wegen der ruckartigen Bewegungen die er ihm zugemutet hatte und geschwächt wie er war, einfach protestierte. Seine Arme knickten wieder ein und er musste sich ein wenig drehen, um nicht wieder mit dem Gesicht im Kissen zu landen. br /"In Fleisch und Blut! So wie /spanemspan class="tm13"du/span/emspan class="tm12". Was mich und meinen Gast gehörig erschreckt hat, wenn man von deinem recht interessanten Begleitern mal absieht!"br /"Begleiter?", fragte sich Atemu leise und drehte den Kopf ein wenig. Tatsache! Hinter ihm lagen noch zwei andere Gestalten in Betten aber keiner schien bei Bewusstsein. Dann kam alles mit einem Mal wieder. br /Seto. Seths Verschwinden. Das Reich der Schatten und was Bakura gemacht hatte!br /"Oh Mann!", stöhnte /"Das ist alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?"br /"Alles, was mir im Moment dazu einfällt...AU!" Eine weitere Welle aus Schmerze wallte auf und er hielt sich die Schlä /"Was hast du?"br /"/spanemspan class="tm13"Schmerzen!/span/emspan class="tm12"", erwiderte Atemu trocken und Pegasus schnalzte unwillig mit der Zunge. Musste man ihm denn alles aus der Nase ziehen? br /"Stell dir vor, darauf wäre ich auch gekommen!"br /Pegasus hätte wohl noch ein bis zwei weitere weniger freundliche Dinge losgelassen, doch in jenem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und sein Gast kam in Begleitung eines Arztes zurück. Der Mann hatte die drei Neuankömmlinge zwar schon untersucht, aber von seinen Patienten direkt zu hören, was wehtat war dann noch mal was anderes. Außerdem hatte er nur nach Verletzungen gesucht. /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"„Mein Pharao!", rief Seth aus, kam dass er sah, dass Atemu wieder wach war und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. „Ich bin so froh, Euch wohlauf zu sehen!"br /"Lass das und sprich wieder vertraut mit mir, wir sind hier nicht mehr in Ägypten!"br /"Mit Verlaub, dass ist mir durchaus bewusst! Ich weile schon mehrere Jahre hier!"br /"JAHRE?!"br /Seth wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen und als er den Mund aufmachte, war auch seine Stimme zu hören, doch es sprach ein anderer. br /"Was soll dieser Mist?", fluchte Kaiba und stützte sich auf die Unterarme, ehe er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.br /"Oh!", kam es dann, überraschend kleinlaut, von ihm als er halbwegs begriff was sich hier abspielte. Er hatte sicher so einige Dinge erwartet, aber nicht /spanemspan class="tm13"das/span/emspan class="tm12"! Neben Atemu, der ihn mäßig beunruhigt ansah, erkannte er Pegasus -mit dem er gar nicht gerechnet hatte- und ... sich selbst?br /"Was geht hier vor?"br /"Es ist wohl etwas schief gelaufen!"br /"Ach was du nicht sagst?!"br /"Schieb dir diesen Tonfall sonstwohhin, Kaiba! Wir haben offenbar noch größere Probleme als /spanemspan class="tm13"das/span/emspan class="tm12". Was auch immer /spanemspan class="tm13"das /span/emspan class="tm12"eigentlich ist!"br /"Die da wären?", schnappte Kaiba. Während des gesamten Gespräches -Streit traf es besser- hatte er seinen „Doppelgänger" nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er war ihm zwar schon früher begegnet aber das waren entweder Visionen gewesen oder in der Welt der Erinnerungen. Seto war sich nicht mal sicher ob der anderen ihn damals überhaupt gesehen hatte, ein Wort hatten sie nie miteinander /"Es scheint, als hättet ihr ein paar Jahre... übersprungen?!", schlug Seth vor und betrachtete Seto mit unverhohlener Neugier. Durch Mokuba und Pegasus hatte er zwar schon von dem jungen Mann gehört, der mit seinem Gesicht in der Zukunft herumlief aber es zu hören und dem Betreffenden direkt gegenüber zu stehen waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. br /"Du verarschst mich doch!"br /"Seh' ich so aus als würde ich scherzen?"br /"Seh /spanemspan class="tm13"Ich/span/emspan class="tm12" so aus als würde ich dir diesen Mist abkaufen?"br /Die anderen im Raum, Arzt eingeschlossen, sahen abwechselnd von einem zum anderen während gesprochen /"Du meine Güte!", seufzte Pegasus und fuhr sich durch die Haare, eine Geste die sich immer zeigte wenn er unter Stress stand. „Also einer von der Sorte ist ja schon schwer zu ertragen, aber zwei sprengen den Rahmen des aushaltbaren!"br /Im nächsten Moment sah er sich gleich zwei /spanemspan class="tm13"absolut identisch /span/emspan class="tm12"aussehenden, strafenden Blicken ausgesetzt. Pegasus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er sich jemals so unwohl gefühlt /"Sieht aus, als gäbe es eine ganze Menge zu besprechen!", war Atemus Zusammenfassung dieser Lage. /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm14"span class="tm12"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"Im Hause Muto waren derweil alle gesättigt. Genau genommen lag das Essen schon eine ganze Weile zurück und ein paar der Gäste waren drauf und dran, nach Hause zu fahren. Im Grunde war Tea die einzige die noch nicht derartige Pläne hegte. br /"Sicher, dass wir dich nicht mitnehmen sollen?", fragte Duke und war einen besorgten Blick gen Himmel. Der hatte sich gehörig verdunkelt, Wolken ballten sich zusammen und ein derber Wind zog auf. br /"Klar! Ich wohn doch quasi um die Ecke!", erwiderte Tea und wies mit dem Daumen in die Richtung in der ihr Elternhaus lag. Man brauchte zu Fuß tatsächlich nur fünf Minuten bis /"Also ich weiß nicht! Hast du dir den Himmel mal angesehen? Sieht aus wie Weltuntergang...mal wieder!"br /"Joey, im Notfall fahr ich sie eben!", warf Yugi ein und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Garage. Auch wenn es keiner so recht glauben wollte, weil es keiner jemals gesehen hatte, konnte Yugi sehr wohl ein Auto bedienen. Genau genommen fuhr er sogar recht gut. br /"Na wenn ihr meint!", resignierte Joey und setzte sich in Dukes Auto. Der Fahrer verabschiedete sich von Yugi und Tea, wobei er ihr einen letzten, vielsagenden Blick zuwarf. Die anderen bekamen das allerdings nicht mit./span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"„Okaaayy", machte Yugi als die beiden kurze Zeit später allein im Wohnzimmer waren. „Was jetzt?"br /"Wir lassen einen Film im Hintergrund laufen und du erzählst mir von der letzten Expedition, zu der dein Opa dich mitgenommen hat?"; schlug Tea mit einem Schulterzucken vor. Yugi schien von dem Vorschlag recht angetan zu sein. Mit einem Grinsen wies er auf das Regal wo er und sein Großvater ihre Filmesammlung aufbewahrten und dort war so gut wie alles zu finden. Von aktuellen Filmen bis zu zeitlosen Klassikern. br /"Such dir was aus, ich hol was zu trinken..."br /"Klingt gut! Habt ihr diesen Tee noch?"br /Yugis Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. Er hatte am Morgen noch welchen /"Immer, das weißt du doch!" Er mochte diese Sorte allerdings nicht so sehr, er besorgte sie nur wenn er wusste dass Tea kam. Die besah derweil die Filmsammlung genauer, während sich Yugi in der Küche mit dem Wasserkocher herumschlug. Es war wirklich von allem etwas dabei, sogar die ein oder andere Serie, die sie in Amerika gesehen /"Tadaa~!", gab Yugi von sich als er mit zwei Tassen wieder herreinkam, aus denen der Dampf aufstieg und er brachte den angenehmen Geruch von Kräutern mit sich, der ebenfalls von den Tassen kam. Tea saß im Schneidersitz vor demRegal und hielt eine Box /"/spanemspan class="tm13"Das/span/emspan class="tm12" guckst du?!"br /"/spanemspan class="tm13"Wir /span/emspan class="tm12"gucken das!", korrigierte Yugi sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich schau es, weil ich es spannend finde und wissen will wer denn am Ende nun König oder Königin wird und Großvater guckt es um Parallelen zwischen tatsächlich bestehenden Kulturen herauszufinden, weil ihm das furchbar Spaß macht! Die Serie ist an sich ziemlich genial aber das Gemetzel ist manchmal etwas ...eklig!"br /"Hast du die neue Season schon gesehen?"br /"Nicht komplett, um ehrlich zu sein!", gestand Yugi und stellte die Tassen auf dem Tisch ab. Es würde ohnehin noch etwas dauern bis de Tee durchgezogen /"Kann euer Fernseher-?"br /"Streamen? Klar, wir haben uns sogar Netflix geholt!"br /"Lust die restlichen Folgen zu sehen?"br /"Wieso eigentlich nicht?", meinte Yugi mit einem schiefen Lächeln und machte sich gleich am Fernseher zu schaffen. Tea setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufs Sofa und sah ihm dabei zu. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht, als sie an die Zeit zurück dachte, als sie noch alle hier gesessen und die Videobotschaft von Pegasus auf dem guten, alten Röhrenfernseher angesehen /Allerdings wanderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit schnell weder ins Hier und Jetzt als das ziemlich eingängige und fast überall bekannte Opening der Serie zu hören war. Yugi legte die Fernbedienung neben die Teetassen auf den Sofatisch und machte Anstalten sich neben Tea zu setzen, doch er überlegte es sich noch einmal anders. Er drehte sich zu einem großen Sitzhocker um, auf dem vorher Duke die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, klappte die Sitzfläche hoch und holte eine Decke /"Hier! Deine Füße werden doch immer so schnell kalt!", sagte er als er Tea die Decke in die Hand drückte. Aber sie legte das kuschelige Ding nichtnur über ihre eigenen Füße, sondern auch über seine, als er sich dann endlich /"Also, wie war der letzte Ausflug? Wo wart ihr überhaupt?"br /"Schottland!", meinte Yugi und zog sein Handy hervor. Er war nicht nur aus reinem Interesse mitgekommen, sondern auch weil er sich einfach Sorgen um seinen Großvater machte, der in seinem Alter nicht einmal daran dachte kürzer zu treten. Dabei hatte Yugi reichlich Bilder /"Hier siehst du... diese Formation?", fragte er und zeigte auf eine Stelle seines Displays. Tea lehnte sich ein wenig in seine Richtung um das Bild besser erkennen zu kö /"Sieht aus wie bei Stonehenge?"br /"Jap, die Überreste von etwas ähnlichem!"br /"Wow! Oh, was ist denn das?", fragte sie und musterte das nächste Bild /"Scheint eine Art Versammlungsplatz gewesen zu sein. Großvater vermutetet dass sie dort Feste gefeiert haben, wie Sonnenwenden oder ähnliches!"br /"Die Ornamente sind schön!", stellte sie mit leuchtenden Augen fest. Yugi warf ihr aus den Augenwinkeln einen kurzen Blick zu. br /"Ja, das sind die allerdings!", sagte er und zeigte ihr da nächste Bild./span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"Die vorletzte Folge war gerade zuende, der Abspann lief und die beiden hatten ihre Tassen schon zum zweiten Mal geleert. Mittlerweile waren sie auch nicht mehr mit Bildern anschauen und reden beschäftigt, sondern widmeten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Serie zu. Zumindest tat das Tea. br /Yugi allerdings konnte an nichts anderes denken als an Teas Kopf der auf seiner Schulter lag und an ihre Hand, die so nah neben seiner wahr, dass er ihre Wärme zu spüren glaubte. br /'/spanemspan class="tm13"Verdammt, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!/span/emspan class="tm12"', ermahnte er sich in Gedanken. Fast im selben Augenblick allerdings fragte er sich... Warum denn eigentlich? a id="aGoBack"/aWas hatte er denn davon, wenn er jetzt still blieb? Noch ein paar Jahre in denen er keine ordentliche Beziehung führen konnte, weil er das was zwischen ihm und Tea stand nie ordentlich hatte klären können? br /Noch ein paar Jahre des So-tun-als-wäre-nichts? br /'/spanemspan class="tm13"Scheiß drauf/span/emspan class="tm12"!', dachte er sich und wie um sich selbst wachzurütteln, setzte er sich gerade hin. Durch diese Bewegung schreckte Tea auf und sah ihn verwundert an. br /"Alles in Ordnung?"br /"Ich muss dir was sagen!"br /"Nur zu...", sagte Tea und bemerkte verwundert wie ihr Herz eine Spur schneller schlug. Yugi erweckte den Eindruck, dass ihm das was er zu bereden hatte, schon lange auf der Seele lag und als wäre das ein ziemlich ernstes /'/spanemspan class="tm13"Ist was mit seinem Großvater? Ist er krank?/span/emspan class="tm12"'br /Alle möglichen worst-case-Szenarien gingen Tea in diesem Moment durch den Kopf auf als Yugi schließlich ansprach, worauf er aus war, bleib ihm das Herz für einen kleinen Augenblick stehen. /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12"„Ich habe gehört, was du mit Duke in der Küche besprochen hast! Über... mich!"/span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11"span class="tm12" /span/p  
p class="Standard tm11" /p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	5. 4 - Nicht mehr als die Wahrheit

p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7"Kapitel 4 - Nicht mehr, als die Wahrheit/span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"„Ich habe gehört, was du mit Duke in der Küche besprochen hast! Über... mich!"br /br /span/emspan class="tm8"Begleitet wurde dieses Geständnis von dem ersten Donner, der das aufziehende Gewitter ankündigen sollte. Tea sah Yugi an, als hätte er ihr eröffnet die Welt würde in fünf Minuten untergehen. Ihr erster Impuls war Flucht und so stand sie ruckartig auf. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Wer wusste schon, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie tatsächlich gegangen wäre? br /Bei dem Wetter draußen hätte sie sich wohl eine schlimme Erkältung geholt. Doch dank Yugi trat dieser Fall nicht /"Warte!", bat er sie und griff nach ihrer Hand bevor sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite war. Er packte nicht fest zu, gerade genug um sie am Gehen zu hindern. „Bitte bleib!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Yugi, ich..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Tea! Bitte!"br /Mit einem resignierten Seufzer klappte die junge Frau regelrecht in sich zusammen. Wenn Yugi /spanemspan class="tm9"diesen/span/emspan class="tm8" Tonfall auspackte, dann konnte man ihm so gut wie nichts ausschlagen. br /"Was genau hast du gehört?", wisperte sie. Die Tatsache, dass Yugi immer noch ihre Hand hielt, ging nicht an ihr /"Ich hab genug mitbekommen um zu wissen, dass wir vielleicht mal reden sollten!"br /Tea schwieg beharrlich und vermied es Yugi anzusehen. Die Hand, die er /spanemspan class="tm9"nicht/span/emspan class="tm8" festhielt lag auf ihrem Oberschenkel und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man erkennen wie sie zitterte. br /"Gut dann... r-reden wir!", meinte sie aber zu mehr konnte sie sich im Moment einfach nicht durchringen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Yugi jedes Wort mitgehört, das sie mit Duke besprochen hatte, wirkte sich ähnlich auf ihren Körper aus, wie ein /"Tea!", sprach Yugi sie sanft an und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Du hast absolut nichts zu befürchten. Ich bin immer noch ich und du weißt ich würde dir nicht wehtun. Allerdings scheint es nicht so, als wolltest du den Anfang machen also leg ich mal los. Dass ich dich immer schon sehr gern gehabt habe, weiß du sicher"br /Tea fühlte sich als würde ein fetter Stein in ihrer Kehle stecken, also nickte sie nur. Natürlich war das nicht an ihr vorbeigegangen, aber die Pubertät machte oft dumme Dinge mit den Verständen junger Menschen...br /„Dir ist wohl irgendwann auch klar geworden, dass das über Freundschaft mittlerweile weit hinausgeht oder? Ich meine, ...natürlich bist du meine beste Freundin und wirst es auch bleiben egal was hierbei herauskommt!"br /„Das beruhigt mich!", brachte Tea nun doch hervor und schaffte es endlich, Yugi ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Blick mit dem er sie ansah jagte ihr einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken. Seine herausragendste Eigenschaft war stets seine Warmherzigkeit gewesen. Diese Wärme schlug ihr nun in großen Wellen /„Aber wie schon gesagt: Meine Gefühle für dich sind schon lange nicht mehr /spanemspan class="tm9"nur/span/emspan class="tm8" von freundschaftlicher Natur! Und wenn ich dem was ich vor ein paar Stunden gehört habe Glauben schenken kann... Stelle ich mir dann doch die Frage ob ich mir Hoffnungen machen darf, dass das zwischen uns irgendwann...", Yugi machte eine unsichere Geste mit der Hand die wohl die ganze Situation umschreiben sollte./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ich..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Du musst mir jetzt nicht sofort darauf antworten. Ich weiß, ich hab dich überrumpelt, aber nachdem ich Duke habe sagen hören, du wärst in mich verliebt... Götter, ist das umständlich!", ächzte er und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann glaubte er ein Duell mit Zorc wäre nicht halb so aufwühlend wie das was er sich gerade aufgebürdet hatte. Im Moment würde er einen Kampf mit dem Finsterling sogar vorziehen!br /„Eine Sache lässt mir aber keine Ruhe!", meinte er nach einer recht langen Pause, da Tea ihre Sprache wohl immer noch nicht gänzlich wieder gefunden hatte. „Das mag jetzt etwas forsch klingen aber... ist es weil ich /spanemspan class="tm9"ihm/span/emspan class="tm8" ähnlich sehe?"br /Tea sah Yugi erschrocken und fast schon ein wenig verletzt an. Zunächst war sie wirklich erschrocken, dass Yugi ihr das tatsächlich zutraute, doch dann ging sie für einen Moment in sich. Wenn man ihr Verhalten damals von außen betrachtete, hätte man wirklich glauben können, dass sie in Atemu verliebt gewesen war. Vielleicht war sie auch tatsächlich ein wenig in den Pharao verknallt gewesen, aber es war nie mehr als das gewesen. Die Schwärmerei eines Mädchens./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Nein!", sagte sie entschlossen und blickte zu Yugi. Dessen Augen begannen bei dieser Aussage ein wenig mehr zu leuchten als sie es so schon /„Du warst mir schon wichtig bevor Atemu in unser Leben trat, aber...wie sehr wurde mir erst klar, als ich dich fast verloren hätte. Erinnerst du dich? Der Kampf gegen Dartz..."br /„Tea, nicht..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Yugi wollte nicht über diese Zeit sprechen. Er hatte niemandem erzählt was sich zugetragen hatte nachdem er seine Seele dem Siegel übergeben hatte. Lediglich Joey und Kaiba wussten es, aus eigener Erfahrung, und Atemu gegenüber hatte er sich geöffnet. Nur ihm hatte er auch erzählt, wo sich seine Seele aufgehalten hatte, bevor sie alle als Opfer missbraucht worden waren. Doch jedes Mal wenn er daran zurückdachte bekam er regelrechte Krämpfe im Bauch!br /„Ich weiß, du sprichst ungern darüber. Aber lass mich bitte ausreden! Du warst fort und das hat uns alle irgendwie vollkommen runter gezogen. Atemu besonders, aber auch ich dachte ich seh kein Land mehr! Da war auf einmal ein finsteres Loch in meinem Herzen, ich hätte am liebsten geschrien und irgendwas kaputt gemacht. Ich dachte du wärst... wärst tot und... daran zu denken tat /spanemspan class="tm9"so weh/span/emspan class="tm8"! Das hat Atemu und mich wohl dann auf eine Art zusammen geschweißt, weil wir dich /spanemspan class="tm9"beide/span/emspan class="tm8" so sehr wieder zurückholen wollten, verstehst du?" Während sie gesprochen hatte, war es Tea so vorgekommen als hätte sich eine Schlinge um ihren Hals gelegt. Daran zu denken, dass sie Yugi um ein Haar für immer verloren hätte, trieb ihr den Tränen in die Augen./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Sie erschrak als sie sich im nächsten Moment in einer sanften, fast schon beschützenden Umarmung wieder fand. br /„Ich bin nicht gestorben damals... und ich hab es so schnell nicht vor...ich bin hier!", versicherte er ihr und strich ihr liebevoll durch die kurzen Haare. Tea seufzte und genoss die Nähe und auch die Geborgenheit die Yugi ihr /„Es sind nicht die Dinge, in denen du ihm /spanemspan class="tm9"ähnelst/span/emspan class="tm8"!", sagte sie wenige Augenblicke später und sah Yugi in die Augen. „Es sind die Unterschiede!"br /Mit diesen letzten Worten tat sie etwas, was sie vielleicht schon früher hätte machen sollen. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken Gedanken sein und gab ihrem Herzen endlich einmal die Zügel in die Hand. Bevor Yugi die Antwort auch nur in Gedanken ausformuliert hatte, lehnte sie sich leicht vor -ihr Herz schlug so heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, sie glaubt zu platzen!- schloss die Augen und legte ihre Lippen vorsichtig auf seine. Yugi entkam ein überraschter Laut und so ganz verarbeitete er noch nicht, was gerade passierte. Dennoch genoss er das Gefühl, das ihn durchfloss, mit jeder Sekunde mehr!br /Tea küsste ihn./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Tea. Küsste. Ihn!br /Und /spanemspan class="tm9"wie/span/emspan class="tm8" sie das tat!br /Die Berührung war nur ganz zart, als wollte sie sichergehen, dass er sich jederzeit zurückziehen könne, wenn er denn wollte. Doch in diesem Kuss lag so viel Gefühl, so viel Hingabe... Für Yugi fühlte es sich an, als würden tausende von kleinen Krabbeltierchen von seinem Nacken über seinen Rücken entlang rennen. br /Instinktiv schloss Yug seine Arme fester um ihren Körper und zog sie näher zu sich, während der Kuss an Leidenschaft gewann./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Beide rangen nach Luft als sie sich gezwungen sahen sich von einander zu lö /'/spanemspan class="tm9"Was war DAS denn gerade?/span/emspan class="tm8"', fragte sich Tea innerlich während sie sich redlich Mühe gab, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Yugi ließ den Kopf ein wenig sinken und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Entschuldige...", flüsterte er und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Ich hab wohl etwas die Kontrolle verloren!"br /„Nicht nur du...", erwiderte Tea und schloss mit einem wohligen Seufzer die Augen, als Yugi mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihr Schläfe strich./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ich liebe dich, Tea!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Nach diesem kleinen Geständnis, das eigentlich keines war, riss Tea ihre Augen wieder auf und sah Yugi mit einer Mischung aus Rührung und Verwunderung an. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren immer noch zart über ihre Haut. Wie Schneeflocken./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ich liebe dich auch!"br /Endlich war es raus! Tea fühlte als hätte man ihr eine tonnenschwere Last von den Schultern genommen. br /Bei Yugi hingegen war es als hätte man einen Schalter umgelegt! Sein Arm schloss sich fest um ihre Taille und im nächsten Augenblick saß Tea auf seinem Schoß, während sein Mund ihren in Beschlag nahm. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und sie erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Intensität, die sie beide fast von den Füßen riss. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Atemu konnte immer noch nicht so recht glauben, was gerade passierte, als er aus dem Fenster des Flugzeugs sah und die Wolken an ihm vorbeizogen. Kaiba saß auf der anderen Seite des Gangs. Seit sie sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten, war /spanemspan class="tm9"dem/span/emspan class="tm8" kein einziges Wort über die Lippen gekommen. Doch nicht einmal das konnte Atemu ihm wirklich verübeln, denn das was sie bei Pegasus erfahren hatten klang nun einmal schlicht weg... unmöglich!/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"„Also, fassen wir noch mal zusammen!", sagte Seto und sah von einem zum anderen. „Ihr beiden behauptet, seit meinem Versuch zu Atemu zu gelangen sind fünf ganze Jahre vergangen! Und kurz nachdem ich im Jenseits gelandet war, ist diese Billigkopie von mir hier aufgetaucht! Hab ich irgendwas vergessen?"br /„Für uns sind keine drei Stunden vergangen!"br /„Ja, genau! /spanstrongspan class="tm10"Das!/span/strongspan class="tm8""br /„Moment...", schaltete sich Pegasus ein. „Ihr wollt mir weismachen, dass die Zeitspanne von mehreren /spanstrongspan class="tm10"Jahren/span/strongspan class="tm8" für euch lediglich ein paar Stunden gedauert hat?"br /„So ziemlich!"br /„Faszinierend!", meinte da der Arzt, den Seth dazugeholt hatte um die Gesundheit der unerwarteten Gäste genauer zu prüfen. Der Mann warf Atemu und Kaiba nachdenkliche Blicke zu und sah dann vor allem zwischen Letzterem und Seth hin und her. „Sie scheinen jedoch genau gleich alt zu sein. Und diese Ähnlichkeit, das ist schlichtweg verblüffend. Sind Sie beide verwandt?"br /„Nein!"/span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"„Vielleicht!"br /„Das besprechen wir später!", sagte da Atemu in der Hoffnung eine weitere Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden zu umgehen. „Wir müssen immer noch klären, ob wir tatsächlich einen Zeitsprung von ein paar Jahren hingelegt haben und vor allem /spanstrongspan class="tm10"wieso!/span/strongspan class="tm8""br /„Dürfte ich an dieser Stelle etwas vorschlagen?", meinte der Arzt. „Ein Kollege von mir hat vor einiger Zeit eine Methode entwickelt um das Alter eines Menschen mittels einer Blut- und einer Speichelprobe zu bestimmen, bis auf wenige Monate genau*. Wenn Sie mir ein paar solche Proben überlassen, werde ich ihn umgehend aufsuchen und wir können feststellen ob Sie noch so alt sind wie gedacht, oder ob Sie tatsächlich gealtert sind!"br /„Mit einem Schlag mehrere Jahre altern? Das ist doch absolut unmöglich!"br /„Nach allem, was mir bisher gesehen und erlebt haben, stellst du /spanstrongspan class="tm10"das/span/strongspan class="tm8" immer noch in Frage, Kaiba?"br /„Ja! Aus Prinzip!"br /„Ihr beiden geht mir so langsam auf die Nerven!"br /Fast alle wandten sich erschrocken zur Ecke des Raumes, aus der diese Wort erklungen waren, denn es hatte jemand gesprochen, der bisher geschwiegen hatte... Bakura!br /„Niemand zwingt dich hier zu sein, du kannst von mir aus verschwinden!", erwiderte Pegasus und der Tonfall den er an den Tag legte, hätte sogar Exodia zum Winseln gebracht. Bakura wirkte allerdings wenig beeindruckt und grinste ihm unbeeindruckt entgegen. br /„Oha, du nimmst es mir immer noch übel, dass ich dir das Milleniumsauge abgenommen habe?"br /„Natürlich tue ich das, meine Tiefenwahrnehmung** ist dahin!"br /„Wie auch immer! Mit deiner Aussage liegst du nur ein klein wenig daneben, mein Guter. Ich bin nämlich auch nicht gerade eben freiwillig hier!" Er wies mit der Hand in Richtung Kaiba. „Wegen dem was /spanstrongspan class="tm10"der/span/strongspan class="tm8" sich mit diesem komischen Würfel geleistet hatte, ist /spanstrongspan class="tm10"meine/span/strongspan class="tm8" Welt in Gefahr und eure streng genommen damit auch, wenn ich mir die Entwicklung der Ereignisse so angucke!"br /„Und was heißt das jetzt im Klartext?", fragte Pegasus und sah Atemu an. Der blickte so finster drein, als wüsste er was Phase war und sah zu /„Ich muss mit Yugi und den anderen reden! Das schaffen wir nie allein!"/span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Da saßen sie nun...auf dem Weg nach Domino. Pegasus hatte alles organisiert, vor dem Start hatte er noch eine ganze Weile mit jemandem telefoniert, während der Arzt Kaiba und Atemu etwas Blut abgenommen hatte. Bakura hatte vehement verneint als man ihn auch einbeziehen wollte, mit dem Kommentar das Ergebnis würde den Wissenschaftlern einen derben Schrecken einjagen. br /Atemu wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Leute mit denen Pegasus gesprochen hatte auch hiermit zu tun hatten, doch er hatte im Bezug darauf geschwiegen wie ein Grab und gegrinst wie die Katze aus „Alice im Wunderland".br /Ihm schwirrte der Magen, aber nicht etwa weil er im Flugzeug saß sondern weil er daran dachte, dass er Yugi bald wieder sehen würde. Zuletzt hatte er den Jungen gesehen als, er ihn vor Diva hatte retten müssen. Für ihn war nur eine kurze Weile seither vergangen, doch für Yugi musste das Jahre zurückliegen. Der Gedanke, dass der „Junge" nun im Grunde erwachsen sein sollte -so wie er selbst aber das ging an ihm vorbei- versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz. Er hatte Yugi stets beschützt und die Erkenntnis, dass das vielleicht nicht mehr nötig war, erfüllte ihn einerseits mit Stolz aber dennoch mischte sich eine Spur Wehmut darunter. br /Auch Kaiba machte sich Gedanken, was den Zeitsprung anging. Er schwieg immer noch beharrlich, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, wie er die Sache durchdachte und dass es ihn ebenfalls belastete. Atemu füllte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er ihn das hatte durchmachen lassen, immerhin war er ein normaler Mensch. Ihm selbst machte es nichts aus, dass der Körper den er im Jenseits hatte nun auch altern konnte, wenn man die ersten tausend Jahre als Geist geknackt hatte wurde es stetig einfacher. Kaiba allerdings war Sterblich und fünf Jahre Lebenszeit zu verlieren wog schwer. Hinzu kam das, was Kaiba wohl am meisten aus der Bahn warf... Mokuba!/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Der Junge hatte seinen Bruder fünf Jahre nicht gesehen, war nun kein Kind mehr und ihn älter zu sehen dürfte Seto Wohl einen heftigen Schlag versetzen. br /'/spanemspan class="tm9"Wir haben uns mal wieder gehörig in die Scheiße geritten!/span/emspan class="tm8", dachte Atemu und inzwischen näherten sie sich ihrem Ziel immer /Während sein Cousin in Gedanken fluchte als wäre er nur dazu geboren worden, ließ sich Seth ebenfalls einiges noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen... oder versuchte es zumindest!/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Je mehr er allerdings darüber nachdachte, umso heftiger pochte ihm der Kopf. Mehrere Jahre auf einen Schlag zu altern kam ihm ebenfalls seltsam vor, immerhin war auch er aus dem Jenseits in diese Welt gekommen. Die Erscheinung die die Leute dort hatten waren eine Art Selbstbild, manche konnten es sogar nach belieben ändern. Dass sie nun wieder einen menschenähnliche Entwicklung machten war interessant und seltsam zugleich. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"'/spanemspan class="tm9"Es muss mit dem zusammenhängen was Bakura gesagt hat, dieser-/span/emspan class="tm8"' Seth unterbrach sich selbst, ehe er etwas sehr rüdes über den ehemaligen Grabräuber gedacht hätte. Er traute ihm keinen Millimeter, egal wie zurückhaltend er sie nun zeigte. Es würde bestimmt nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er ihnen allen in den Rücken fallen würde und wenn es soweit sein sollte, würde Seth alles tun um ihn aufzuhalten. br /Sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu seinem Doppelgänger. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"All die Jahre die er in dieser Welt verbracht hatte, hatte er alles erdenkliche getan um die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, /spanemspan class="tm9"er/span/emspan class="tm8" sei Seto Kaiba. Angefangen damit dass er die Sprachen gelernt hatte in denen sie sich nun unterhielten bis hin zur Imitation seines Wesens an sich. Mokuba, der ihn damals gefunden hatte, war ihm stets eine große Hilfe gewesen und er mochte den Jungen gern. br /Aber er hatte auch die immerwährende Trauer nicht übersehen, die ihn umgeben hatte, gepaart mit der Hoffnung, dass sein großer Bruder, der /spanemspan class="tm9"richtige/span/emspan class="tm8" große Bruder, eines Tages zurückkommen würde./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Nun hatte sich seine Hoffnung erfüllt, doch wenn Mokuba wüsste zu welchem Preis... br /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Liv erwachte mit klopfendem Herzen und kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, dass wusste die junge Frau sofort. Hastig tastete sie neben sich auf dem Nachttisch nach dem Schalter des kleinen Lämpchens. br /Prompt wurde das Schlafzimmer von einem warmen Licht erfüllt und der Druck in Livs Herzen wich ein wenig. Ihr Zimmer sah friedlich aus, alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Was auch immer sie geweckt haben mochte, es war vorbei oder sie hatte einfach nur schlecht geträumt ohne sich daran zu /'/spanemspan class="tm9"Auf Toilette muss ich nicht und Durst habe ich auch keinen...Hm, seltsam!/span/emspan class="tm8"', dachte die Studentin und machte das Licht wieder aus. Sie wollte sich schon wieder in ihre Decke kuscheln und auf die Seite kullern, als sie aus dem Zimmer nebenan ein leises Wimmern hö /„Oh Nein!", sagte sie und es fiel ihr wieder ein. Ihre beste Freundin schlief im Nebenzimmer und musste wieder einmal einen Alptraum haben. Liv warf die Decke zurück und machte das Licht wieder an. Barfuß tappste sie hinaus in den Flur, der ihr nun vorkam wie ein dunkler, bedrohlicher Tunnel. Diesen Gedanken schob sie schnell in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirns, ihre Ängste waren sekundär. br /Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und lauschte. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Wieder hörte man ein Wimmern, gefolgt von einem Schluchzer und unverständlichen Worten. br /'/spanemspan class="tm9"Es scheint einer von der schlimmen Sorte zu sein!/span/emspan class="tm8"', dachte Liv besorgt ehe sie so lautlos wie möglich versuchte die Türklinge herunter zu drücken. Einmal hatte sie die Tür einfach gedankenlos geöffnet und ihre beste Freundin war ihn sprichwörtlich an die Kehle gesprungen, noch in den Fesseln des Traumes gefangen, voller Trauer und Zorn. Liv konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sich damals kein waffenartiger Gegenstand in Reichweite befunden hatte.../span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie zu dem Bett in der Ecke des Raumes und setzte sich leise an die Bettkante. Die Person darin lag wie zusammengekauert da, eine Hand in ihre wirren roten Locken gekrallt, die andere lag auf ihrem Bauch. Tränen glänzten auf der Wange der jungen Frau und sie stammelte weiterhin unverständliche Worte, die Liv nur teilweise deuten konnte. Aber eines hörte sie deutlich heraus, einen Namen. br /„Nicht schon wieder...", seufzte sie erschöpft, ehe sie ihrer Freundin sanft sie Hand auf die Stirn legte und beruhigend auf sie /„Ylva!", flüsterte sie leise, aber eindringlich. „Ylva, das ist nicht real! Wach auf!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Ihre Augen öffneten sich mit einem Schlag und sahen Liv an, als wäre sie der Tod persönlich. Ylvas Atem ging hastig, als wäre sie sieben Stockwerke die Treppen hochgerannt und ihre Lippen bebten unter dem Druck, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. br /„Àsa...", wisperte sie und die Hand auf ihrem Bauch krallte sich in den Stoff ihres Shirts. Liv reichte das als Erklärung. Sie legte ihre Arme um den Körper ihrer Freundin und richtete diese ein wenig auf, so dass sie sich nun gegenüber saßen. br /„Ach, Ylva...", seufzte sie und schloss ihre Freundin in ihre Arme. Das brach den Damm nun engültig. Die aufgelöste junge Frau schluchzte erneut auf und erwiderte die Umarmung von Liv fest, während ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen liefen. br /Liv schwieg und ließ Ylva Zeit, sich wieder zu beruhigen, strich ihr lediglich durch die Haare und flüsterte leise beruhigende Worte. br /„Ihr geht es gut, das weißt du doch..."br /„Ich sah sie... sah das Blut auf meinen Schenkeln... meine Kleine..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Sie ist bei ihrem Vater, ihr geht es gut!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ich weiß! Aber dennoch... in meinen Träumen ist es als sei sie gerade erst-"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Liv hielt ihr den Mund zu und sah sie ernst /„Sprich es nicht aus, Ylva! Das macht es nicht leichter..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Ylva nickte, schweigen und legte ihren Kopf erschöpft auf den Schultern ihrer Freundin ab. Nun da sie sich halbwegs wieder beruhigte, schämte sie sich bis auf die Knochen. br /„Es tut mir leid, Livia! Vergib mir!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ist schon gut!", meinte ihre Freundin, registrierte die Erwähnung ihres vollen Namens und lächelte. Ylva nannte sie nur so, wenn sie sich unsicher fühlte, so wie jetzt. br /„Ist es nicht!", brummte die Rothaarige und sah sie ernst an. „Es ist mehr als tausend Jahre her und dennoch bin ich so schwach wie das Mädchen von damals, wenn es mich in meinen Träumen heimsucht!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Du bist nicht mehr das Mädchen von damals! Du hast mich... Nichts wird uns trennen!", versuchte Liv sie aufzumuntern und tatsächlich zupfte ein leichtes Lächeln an Ylvas /„Nichts wird uns trennen!"br /Das hatten sie sich damals geschworen, als Ylva in ihr Leben getreten war und Liv die anfängliche Scheu vor der sonst recht selbstbewussten Frau überwunden hatte. br /Selbst die Tatsache, dass Ylva nun auf ewig in dieser Welt gefangen war, tat der Zuneigung der beiden Frauen keinen Abbruch. Sie hatte vor fünf Jahren die Möglichkeit gehabt heimzukehren, doch sie hatte sich bewusst dagegen entschieden. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Sie bereute es nicht ein einziges Mal!/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Hast du eine Ahnung, warum er uns ausgerechnet hierher bestellt hat? Er ist doch in Amerika, wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, wenn wir dorthin fliegen?", fragte Marik und sah seine Schwester neugierig an. Sie drei waren vor gut zehn Minuten am Flughafen von Domino angekommen, mit der Bitte von Pegasus, dort auf sie zu warten. br /„Ich denke es ist wegen Mokuba und Yugi. Sie werden sie sehen wollen!", schlug Ishizu vor und schüttete sich ein Tütchen Zucker in den Cappuccino. Wer sie jetzt sah und nur von früher kannte, hätte wohl bezweifelt, dass es sich bei ihr um dieselbe Ishizu Ishtar handelte, die damals so halb-irgendwie zusammen mit Seto Kaiba das Battle-City Turnier ins Leben gerufen hatte -die Idee war immerhin von ihr gekommen, er hatte es umgesetzt-. Statt des langen weißen Kleides und des Schleiers, der hin und wieder ihr Gesicht verborgen hatte trug sie nun eine gewöhnliche Bluse mit einer dunklen Jeans, allerdings trug sie eine langärmelige Bluse, denn es ging straff auf die kühlere Jahreszeit /„Da wäre etwas dran!", griff Odion den Vorschlag auf. Er sah immer noch haargenauso aus wie früher: groß und ein wenig einschüchternd. „Mokuba hätte zwar noch nach Amerika fliegen können, aber ob Yugi das so einfach hinbekäme..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ist ja auch egal, jetzt sind wir hier und gut!", seufzte Marik. Er hatte als einziger kein Getränk bestellt, sondern die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und seinen Kopf mit dem Kinn darauf abgelegt. Er sah aus, als könnte er eine große Menge Schlaf vertragen. Verübeln konnte es ihm keiner, es war normalerweise die Zeit, zu der er schlief. „Verfluchte Zeitzonen!", brummte /„Ich bin erstmal gespannt, auf die Geschichte, die dahinter steckt!", meinte Ishizu ungewohnt trocken. „Fünf Jahre verschollen und dann taucht er einfach so wieder auf... mit dem Pharao der eigentlich seinen Frieden gefunden haben sollte und der Verkörperung des Bösen schlechthin! Irgendwas ist doch da gehörig faul!"br /„Oh... hast du das ganz ohne dein Kettchen herausbekommen?", hörten die drei eine Stimme, die in Hohn ertränkt zu sein schien. Doch ehe sich auch nur einer von ihnen Fragen konnte, zu wem diese Stimme wohl gehören mochte, setzte sich die Person einfach zu ihnen, mit einem gehässigen Grinsen auf den Lippen und einen Arm über die Rückenlehne gelegt, gab er das Sinnbild einer Person ab, die sich kräftig amü /Die drei Geschwister reagierten gänzlich verschieden:br /Ishizu verzog ein wenig missmutig das Gesicht, hatte aber noch so viel Anstand und Selbstbeherrschung um nichts zu sagen. br /Odion sah den Neuankömmling an, als hätte er ihn am liebsten in Stücke gerissen, blieb aber auch still. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Marik hingegen stand auf, wie von einem Skorpion gebissen und sah den Mann vor sich ungläubig /„DU?!", rutschte es ihm glatt heraus und das fasste auch schon die gut einhundert Fragen zusammen, die ihm im Kopf herum tanzten. br /„Überraschung!", trällerte Bakura, der durch sein Erscheinen für mächtig Verwunderung gesorgt hatte. Die Geschwister wussten zwar, dass er mit von der Partie war, aber ihn dann in Fleisch und Blut vor sich zu sehen war ein ganz anderes Kaliber von /spanemspan class="tm9"Überraschung/span/emspan class="tm8"!br /„Ich freu' mich auch, dich wiederzusehen, Marik!", sagte Bakura und schlug nonchalant die Beine übereinander. „Was guckts du denn so erschrocken? Wir waren doch mal /spanemspan class="tm9"so ein gutes Team/span/emspan class="tm8"!", zog er ihn auf und Marik rutschte demonstrativ ein Stück von ihm weg. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Lass den Scheiß!", fuhr er ihn an und wusste in diesem Moment einfach nicht, was er von der Sache zu halten hatte. Gewiss wären ihm noch ein paar unfeinere Dinge über die Lippen gekommen, wenn nicht in diesem Moment ein paar andere Personen hinzugekommen wä /„Ich sagte doch, wir dürfen diesen Irren nicht allein herumlaufen lassen!"br /Das war /spanemspan class="tm9"eindeutig/span/emspan class="tm8" Seto Kaiba. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Ishizu sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war und glaubte für einen Momen sie sähe doppelt, bis ihr einfiel, dass sich ja Seth auch bei Pegasus aufhielt. Ihn hatte sie zuletzt vor zwei Jahren gesehen, nachdem sie und ihre Brüder beschlossen hatten, dass dessen Japanisch gut genug war, um im Notfall als Seto Kaiba durchzugehen. Aber dank Pegasus und Odions Unterstützung -er arbeitete als Sicherheitsdienst und hatte ein paar Gefallen eingefordert- war es nie soweit gekommen, dass er mit Pressevertretern oder dergleichen hätte reden müssen. br /Nun war Seto Kaiba also direkt mit seinem Antiken Alter Ego in Kontakt gekommen. Seiner Mimik nach war er nicht gerade eben glücklich darüber!br /„Wer im Glashaus sitzt, Kaiba...", murrte Bakura lediglich beließ es aber dabei./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"In jenem Moment fiel Ishizus Blick auf Atemu. Sie hätte den Pharao auch nach fünf Jahren überall wiedererkannt, wohl vor allem wegen seiner extravaganten /„Mein Pharao!", rutschte es ihr aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus und sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Atemu gab ihr mit einer knappen Geste zu verstehen, sie möge das lassen. br /„Bleib sitzen!", bat er sie und sah sich ein wenig unbehaglich um. Doch die meisten Leute auf dem Flughafen waren so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass keiner Ishizu gehört hatte. Es nahm nicht einmal jemand Notiz davon, dass er Yugi so ähnelte. „Und lass den Titel weg!"br /„Wir Ihr wünscht...äh... wie du willst!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Atemu kommentierte das mit eine herzlichen Lächeln, ehe er jedes Mitglied der Familie Ishtar einzeln begrüßte. Bakura verdrehte mit dermaßen genervter Miene die Augen, dass Odion ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf und er ließ es bleiben. Mariks großer Bruder mochte „nur" ein Mensch sein, doch er war immer noch ein Hüne von Kerl und Bakura wollte es nicht unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen. br /„Also, was genau ist eigentlich passiert?!", wollte Marik wissen, kaum dass alle sich begrüßt hatten un sah zwischen Seto, Atemu und Pegasus hin und her. Bakura sah er bewusst nicht /„Das lässt sich schwer erklären!", seufzte Pegasus. „Wir sollten das auch eventuell in etwas vertraulicherer Atmosphäre bereden!"br /„Ich wüsste da was!", hörte man die Stimme eines Jungen und alle drehten sich um. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Keine drei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein Junge von vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, dass sich nur schwer zähmen ließ weshalb er es mittlerweile in einem Zopf trug. Dunkelgraue Augen sahen ein wenig amüsiert in die Runde. Als sein Blick Seto fand trat zunächst Erkenntnis und dann Freude in sein Gesicht. Auch Seto schien den Jungen erkannt zu haben und er fühlte sich für einen Moment so als hätte man ihn geschlagen. br /„Mokuba!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"_/span/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"* Epigentische Uhrbr /** Man kann mit einem Auge nur zweidimensional sehen/span/em/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	6. 5 - Wiedersehen der anderen Art

p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7"Kapitel 5 - Wiedersehen der anderen Art/span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard tm6"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span class="tm7" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Schweigend sah Seto zu dem Jungen der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war. Es war ohne Zweifel sein Bruder! Auch wenn der Mokuba an den er sich erinnerte gerade einmal zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war, waren die Gesichtszüge des Jungen schlichtweg unverkennbar, ebenso wie sein stets heiterer Tonfall./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Mokuba neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, ein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine Augenbraue wanderte in leicht spöttischer Manier nach /„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt, großer Bruder?"br /Tatsächlich hatte Kaiba, seit er erkannt hatte wer da vor ihm stand, keinen Ton herausgebracht, sondern Mokuba mit offen stehendem Mund /Wie groß er doch geworden war! br /Nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass Seth recht behalten hatte: Er und Atemu -und gezwungenermaßen auch Bakura- hatten tatsächlich eine Zeitreise gemacht. br /Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke bis Seto aus seiner Starre erwachte, aber er sagte immer noch kein Wort. Seine Hand schloss sich um Mokubas Oberarm und er zog seinen kleinen Bruder wortlos in eine Umarmung. Mokuba -inzwischen um einiges größer als früher- lächelte ein wenig gerührt und schloss ebenfalls die Arme um seinen großen Bruder, während er mit einem Seufzer seinen Kopf auf dessen Schultern /Seto hatte ihm so gefehlt!br /All die Jahre hatte Mokuba nahezu jeden Tag an seinen Bruder gedacht, gehofft dass er wohlauf war, ...gehofft dass er wiederkehren würde. Ihn nun nach all der Zeit /spanemspan class="tm9"endlich/span/emspan class="tm8" vor sich stehen zu sehen, zu wissen dass er lebte, war für ihn wie die Erfüllung aller Trä /„Es tut mir so leid!", hörte er Setos Stimme, so leise dass es nur er hören könnte und Mokubas Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. Selbst nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte, war sein großer Bruder immer noch so stolz, dass er vor all den anderen keine Entschuldigung aussprechen konnte. br /„Schon gut!", flüsterte er ebenso leise zurück und ließ von Seto ab, um ihn eingehend zu betrachten. Die Haare waren eine Spur länger und etwas unordentlich, seine Augen waren etwas trüb und alles in allem war Seto Kaiba für den Moment das Sinnbild der Erschöpfung. br /Mokuba wandte sich an die /„Wir gehen wohl erst einmal zu mir...", er warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „... zu uns. Da klären wir dann alles, denn ich glaube die Geschichte die dahinter steckt, hat 'nen Oscar verdient, oder?"br /„So ziemlich!", meinte Pegasus gelassen, aber das Schmunzeln, wegen dem bewegenden Wiedersehen der beiden Brüder, konnte er nicht ganz verbergen. „Vielleicht hat unser guter /spanemspan class="tm9"Freund/span/emspan class="tm8"...", sein Tonfall verriet dass das Wort „Freund" nicht ernst gemeint war, als er sich Bakura zuwandte. „... dann auch die Güte uns zu verraten, was /spanemspan class="tm9"genau/span/emspan class="tm8" denn jetzt unser Problem ist!"br /Bakura blickte in aller Gelassenheit zurück, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte den /„Nein, noch nicht!"br /„Wieso nicht?", fragte Marik verwundert und vergaß für einen Moment, dass er den Mann neben sich im Grunde eigentlich hassen müsste. Aber die Neugier war nun einmal größer, immerhin waren er und seine Geschwister mehrere Stunden mit dem Flugzeug unterwegs gewesen, um endlich herauszufinden, was denn eigentlich im Busch /„Ganz einfach!", seufzte Bakura und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Atemu. „/spanemspan class="tm9"Er /span/emspan class="tm8"wird ohne Zweifel Yugi mit ins Boot holen, damit er ihn bemuttern kann -Lass mich ausreden!", fügte er hinzu als er sah, dass der Pharao schon den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu erwidern. „Der wird wiederum seine Freunde mit hineinziehen weil die nicht wissen wann die Dinge ihre Fähigkeiten übersteigen und das bedeutet, dass wir ein großer, chaotischer Haufen sein werden und bei unserem Glück geht das was /spanemspan class="tm9"ich/span/emspan class="tm8" euch erzähle unter, weil es von einem zum anderen zum nächsten erzählt wird. Versteht ihr? Also, Nein! Ich werde es einmal erklären, wenn der ganze Kindergarten mit dabei ist und dann /spanemspan class="tm9"richtig/span/emspan class="tm8"!"br /Die anderen sahen Bakura nach diesem kleinen Vortrag mehr als nur überrascht an, eine Miene perplexer als die andere. br /„Er hat Recht!", meinte Atemu nach ein paar Sekunden und nun war er es der verwirrt angeguckt wurde. „Ich /spanemspan class="tm9"werde/span/emspan class="tm8" Yugi dazu holen, da besteht kein Zweifel, und zwar so schnell es geht! Und wenn es so schlimm ist, wie du denkst, ist es wirklich klüger zu warten bis alle beisammen sind um Fehlinterpretationen auszuschließen!" br /„Gut!", sagte da Mokuba und sah zu Atemu. „Dann lass ich dich direkt zu Yugis Haus bringen!"br /„Ich geh mit!"br /„Aber Seth..."/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Kein /spanemspan class="tm9"Aber/span/emspan class="tm8", nur weil wir vertraut miteinander reden, heißt das nicht dass du es mir verweigern kannst, dich zu beschützen! Es ist mir egal wie viel Jahre ins Land gezogen sind, du bist mein Pharao und ich werde an deiner Seite kämpfen!"br /„Wie du willst!", meinte Atemu und tat sich schwer ein Lachen zurück zu halten. Nicht etwa wegen dem was sein Cousin gesagt hatte, sondern wegen Kaibas Miene über das Gesagte im Hintergrund. Seto sah aus als hätte er einen Eimer Limonen gegessen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick trat Entschlossenheit in sein /„Ich komme auch mit!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Warum denn das?", fragte Mokuba nun und sah seinen Bruder verständnislos an. br /„Ganz einfach! Ich will nicht dass Yugi denkt, dieser Clown da wäre ich!"br /„Er ist kein Clown, Seto!", erwiderte der jüngere der beiden Geschwister und seine Miene wurde sehr ernst. Auch wenn Mokuba nicht ganz so tief in der ganzen Materie gefangen war wie sein Bruder, hatte er dennoch seine eigene Meinung zu dem Ganzen und er hatte immerhin einiges an Zeit mit dem Hohepriester verbringen können. Natürlich hatte man sich dabei besser kennen gelernt!br /„Wie auch immer!", machte Pegasus da und sah von einem zum anderen. „Also neuer Plan: Atemu, und die beiden Setos gehen zu Yugi...Ishizu geh bitte mit den dreien, die brauchen jemand mit etwas Selbstbeherrschung. Wir anderen gehen mit Mokuba und /spanemspan class="tm9"du/span/emspan class="tm8"...", er sah Odion an. „... behälst /spanemspan class="tm9"den da/span/emspan class="tm8" im Auge!", bat er ihn und wies dabei auf Bakura, der auf verwundert tat und so unschuldig in die Gegend sah, als könne er kein Wässerchen trü /„Warum denn das?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Weil du gefährlich bist!", kam da die knappe Antwort von Marik und Bakura kommentierte das mit einem schiefen, gehässigen Grinsen. br /„Und doch bin ich im Moment eure einzige Hoffnung!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Die Sonne war schon was tolles, fand Tea. Sie sorgte für angenehme Wärme, erhellte die Welt und Sonnenschein hob die generelle Stimmung. Doch im Moment mochte Tea die Sonne überhaupt nicht und das hatte einen recht witzigen Grund: Wenn sie am Schlafen war und ihr die warmen, hellen Strahlen aufs Gesicht schienen, dann kribbelte es kräftig in der.../span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„HATSCHI!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Mit einem derben Nieser katapultierte sich die junge Frau aus dem Halbschlaf-Dösen komplett ins wache Bewusstsein. Aber nicht nur sie hatte dieser kleine Ausbruch sehr erschrocken wie sie überrascht feststellen durfte. br /Die Person neben ihr war glatt aus dem Bett gefallen. Nicht /spanemspan class="tm9"ihr /span/emspan class="tm8"Bett, wohlgemerkt./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Au!", murmelte Yugi teils wegen der Müdigkeit und teilweise wohl auch weil er ohne Vorwarnung auf seinem Hinterteil gelandet war. br /„Entschuldige!", meinte sie und sah schuldbewusst zu Yugi herunter. Der schien ihr das allerdings nicht so übel zu nehmen, denn im nächsten Moment lächelte er sie fröhlich /„Halb so wild!", versicherte er. „Gut geschlafen?"br /„Was heißt hier schlafen?", kicherte Tea. Als jedoch zu ihr durchdrang was sie da gesagt hatte und auf was sie da anspielte, nahm ihr Gesicht einen kräftigen rosafarbenen Ton an und sie verbarg es hinter ihren Händen. Sie hörte nur noch wie Yugi aufstand und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einer sanften Umarmung /„Tea, es gibt keinen Grund sich wegen irgendwas zu schämen, wir sind keine Kinder mehr, oder?", meinte er und strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare. Daraufhin ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und lehnte sich mit einem verschlafenen Gähnen an seine Schulter. „Ohje, wie es aussieht, brauchst du wirklich noch eine Mütze Schlaf!", stellte Yugi daraufhin mit übertriebener Dramatik fest. Tea durchschaute gleich, dass er sie aufzog und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Das war eine ziemlich gemeine Aktion, wenn man eines wusste: Yugi war kitzlig! Dementsprechend zuckte er kurz zusammen und gab sich redlich Mühe nicht zu lachen, aber Tea wiederholte das noch ein paar Male, bis Yugi seine Maske nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte. br /„Tea-...lass...lass das!", brachte er zwischen dem Lachen gerade so hervor. Sie schien allerdings nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken zu spielen, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und ärgerte ihn munter weiter./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Zumindest so lange, bis Yugi dem Spiel selbst ein Ende setzte!/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Er nahm Teas Handgelenke und drückte sie unter sich in die Matratze, während seine Lippen ihre fanden. Damit hatte er sie definitiv überrascht, so dass Tea für einen kleinen Augenblick erstarrte. Dann seufzte und entspannte sich, während sie den Kuss hingebungsvoll erwiderte. Die beiden waren gerade wieder dabei sich im Strudel der aufkommenden Gefühle zu verlieren, als ein schriller Ton die morgendliche Zweisamkeit unterbrach. Yugi schnaubte genervt. Wer hatte die Frechheit um diese Uhrzeit zu klingeln? /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!", murrte er, aber Tea kicherte ein wenig in sich hinein. Yugi sah sie mit leicht amüsierter Miene an, ehe er sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl und sich aufsetzte. Tea lachte immer /„Mach so weiter, dann siehst du schon, was du davon hast!", warnte er sie mit einem Grinsen, doch das schien sie nicht ernst zu /„Halt die Klappe!", lachte er mehr als dass er es sagte, weil sie einfach nicht mit lachen aufhören wollte und warf ein Kissen nach ihr, dass prompt in ihrem Gesicht landete. Allerdings war es so weich dass da nichts passierte, außer dass sie noch heftiger Lachen musste. „Warte bitte einfach hier! Ich guck nach wer das ist und danach frühstücken wir zusammen. Wie klingt das?", fügte er hinzu während er in eine Stoffhose schlüpfte, die er normalerweise zum Schlafen trug. Nur in dieser Nacht war sie ihm irgendwie...abhanden gekommen. br /„Guter Plan!", stimmte Tea zu und zog sich kurzerhand das passende Oberteil zu Yugis Pyjama an, das ihr bis knapp zur Hälfte der Oberschenkel reichte. br /„Bis gleich!", verabschiedete sich Yugi und ging nur in einer Hose bekleidet und barfuß durch das ganze Haus, während das laute Klingeln ein paar weitere Male erklang. Als er im Erdgeschoss angekommen war, sah er wie sein Großvater aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, wie immer mit seiner Mütze, passend zum Schlafanzug, schief auf dem /„Wer-isn-das?", murmelte der alte Mann und rieb sich die müden Augen. Yugi lächelte und schob ihn sanft wieder in Richtung Zimmertür. /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Keine Sorge, ich kümmer mich drum. Schlaf weiter!"br /„Okay...Ach Yugi, sagmal..."br /„Ja?!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Yugi war schon auf halbem Weg wieder in Richtung Haustür gegangen und drehte sich wieder um./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ist Tea noch bei dir?"br /„Äh...", /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Schon klar!", war das letzte was Opa Muto dazu zu sagen hatte. Er zwinkerte seinem Enkel verschwörerisch zu, ehe er wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand und wären seine Ohren nicht, hätte der Gute wohl ein Grinsen gehabt, das um den ganzen Kopf ging. br /Yugi blieb mit hochrotem Kopf stehen, als es ein weiteres Mal klingelte, dieses mal eine ganze Spur /„Ich komm ja schon!", rief er in Richtung Tür und angelte sich im Vorbeigehen noch eine Jacke vom Kleiderhaken, da es im Flur um einiges frischer war als oben im Schlafzimmer. br /Als Yugi die Tür aufmachte, glaubte er für einen Moment, er würde noch Schlafen und einen seltsamen Traum haben. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, doch die Person in der Tür war noch die selbe. Dann sah er auf seine Hände, doch die sahen normal aus und er wusste das jemandes Hände im Traum seltsam aussehen konnten. br /„Lässt du uns vielleicht auch noch rein oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen!", sagte der unerwartete Gast und Yugis Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung Haaransatz. Das war eines der Dinge, die er an der Person ihm gegenüber so /spanemspan class="tm9"gar nicht/span/emspan class="tm8" vermisst /„Dir auch einen guten Morgen!", gab er trocken zurück und trat ein wenig zur Seite, damit der Mann in der Türschwelle eintreten konnte. br /„Na ja, wie man es nimmt!", sagte ein anderer, außerhalb des Sichtfeldes, allerdings mit derselben Stimme. br /Yugi sah zu seinem Gegenüber und sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. br /„Lange Geschichte!", war die einzige Antwort, die er zunächst bekam, während sein Gast an ihm vorbei in den Flur ging. Dann fiel Yugis Blick auf die andere Person die gesprochen hatte und er fragte sich zum zweiten mal an diesem Morgen, ob er noch ganz bei Verstand war. br /„Kaiba, seit wann gibt es dich zwei Mal?", rief er dem Mann im Flur hinterher und der sah mit einem Mal sehr empört drein. br /„Das ist nichts anderes als ein billiger Abklatsch!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ja, du bist eindeutig Kaiba!", sagte Yugi leise zu sich, ehe er sich dem anderen in der Türschwelle wandte. „Du bist bestimmt Seth, oder?"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Ganz recht!", meinte der Hohepriester und schaffte es auch, Yugi freundlich anzulächeln, der das ein wenig irritiert aufnahm. Jemanden mit Kaibas Gesicht lächeln zu sehen war... unheimlich. br /„Was führt dich hierher? Ist alles in Ordnung?"br /„Leider nicht!", sagte da eine junge Frau, die sich an Seths Seite stellte und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Sorge musterte. br /„Ishizu! Was ist los?"br /„Wie Kaiba das so schön beschrieben hat, ist es wirklich eine lange Geschichte. Könntest du uns eventuell reinlassen, damit wir das in Ruhe besprechen können?"br /Yugi trat wieder zu Seite, im Glauben Ishizu und Kaibas antikes Alter Ego seien die einzigen, die noch vor der Tür warteten. Aber keiner der beiden rührte einen Muskel, Ishizu sah für einen Moment sogar ein wenig unbehaglich drein. br /„Was ist los?"br /„Da ist noch was...", meinte sie unschlü /„Ich bin ganz Ohr?"br /„Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn wir's dir einfach zeigen!", ergriff da Seth das Ruder. Er legte eine Hand an Ishizus Rücken und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt an Yugi vorbei ins Haus und die beiden gaben das Blickfeld für die letzte Person frei, die noch bei ihnen gewesen war. br /Als Yugis Blick auf ihn fiel, spürte er für einen Moment einen Herzschlag, der wie ein Ruck durch seinen Körper ging. br /„Was-...?", brachte er nur hervor und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, weil er seinen Beinen nicht mehr zutraute ihn zu tragen. br /'/spanemspan class="tm9"Das ist nicht real, das /spanstrongspan class="tm10"muss/span/strongspan class="tm8" eine Halluzination sein!/span/emspan class="tm8"', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er sah seinen Gegenüber einfach nur ungläubig an während er das Gefühl hatte, als würde man ihm nach und nach die Kehle zudrücken. Seine Atmung ging immer schneller, immer unsteter und seine Hände zitterten. br /Zwei warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und richteten ihn wieder ein wenig auf und Yugi sah hoch in ein Augenpaar das ihm voller Wärme entgegenblickte. br /Mehrmals setzte Yugi an, um etwas zu sagen aber es lief jedes Mal darauf hinaus, dass er den Mund wieder schloss ohne etwas /Atemu beschloss, dass auch keine Worte nötig waren. Er schloss seine Arme um den Körper des jungen Mannes und drückte ihn sanft an sich und gab Yugi so den Halt, den er im Augenblick sehr nötig /Für Yugi brach das sämtliche Dämme und der Knoten, der sich in seiner Brust gebildet hatte, als er sein anderes Ich wieder gesehen hatte. br /„Hey, Yugi... ganz ruhig, ich bin hier...", sagte Atemu leise zu seinem besten Freund und drückte ihn wieder ein wenig von sich, um ihn erst einmal eingehend zu mustern. Groß war er geworden, genau genommen waren sie nun beide gleich groß, und seine Augen waren ein wenig schmaler, das Gesicht generell definierter. „Es ist viel zu lange her!", stellte er fest und lächelte gerü /„Warum? Wann? Wie?", stammelte Yugi mehr als dass er es sagte weil sich alle Fragen, die er ihm Kopf hatte überschlugen und gleichzeitig aus ihm herausplatzen wollten. br /„Gleich!", sagte der Pharao und führte Yugi in dessen eigenes Haus, aber so wie dessen Beine gezittert hatten, vertraute Atemu nicht unbedingt darauf, dass er allein gehen konnte. Dass ihn das Wiedersehen so aus der Bahn werfen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. br /Sie waren gerade alle im Flur versammelt, da hörte man Schritte von der Treppe her. br /„Hey Yugi, du bist schon ziemlich lange unten da hab ich mir Sorgen ge ...ge..."br /Tea blieben die Worte, die sie hatte sagen wollen im Hals stecken als sie den Menschenauflauf sah, der sich im Flur erwartete. Sie hatte gedacht lediglich Yugi würde sich hier aufhalten und eventuell eine Person /spanemspan class="tm9"vor/span/emspan class="tm8" der Tür. Nun standen aber inklusive Yugi gleich /spanemspan class="tm9"fünf/span/emspan class="tm8" Leute im Eingangsbereich und sahen sie an. br /Sie trug immer noch nur das kurze Schlafanzugoberteil von Yugi./span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"„Mein Herr, die Boten sind gerade von der Grenze zurück gekehrt!"/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Der Mann, der das sagte, lief im eiligen Tempo einen langen Saal entlang, der Weg von der großen Eingangstür war mit etlichen Säulen versehen auf denen diverse Szenen aus dem Sagenkanon dieser Welt in Form von Bildern dargestellt waren. br /„Berichte!", kam die schlichte Aufforderung des Mannes am Ende des Raumes und er sah seinen Untergebenen mit unbewegter Miene an. Entgegen eventueller Erwartungen mancher Leute war das /spanemspan class="tm9"kein/span/emspan class="tm8" Thronsaal und der Mann saß auch nicht auf einem Stuhl und ließ sich feiern wie ein Herrscher. Am Ende des Säulenganges war ein großer Tisch aufgestellt worden, darauf war die Karte dieser Welt ausgebreitet und ein paar Stühle standen darum verteilt. br /Derjenige, der gerade dazugekommen war, blieb mit gut drei Metern Abstand zu der Karte stehen und holte tief Luft, bevor er seinen Bericht /„Wir haben das Tor im Zentrum nun unter Kontrolle! Doch die Bestien leisten nach wie vor zu starken Widerstand, als das wir deren Territorium in irgendeiner Weise erobern könnten. Und das Tor zur Menschenwelt ist nach wie vor zu gut von /spanemspan class="tm9"seinen/span/emspan class="tm8" Leuten geschützt!"br /„Elender Bastard!", brummte der Mann an der Karte und winkte den Überbringer der Botschaft mit einer schnellen Handbewegung fort. „Schlimm genug, dass du einfach verschwunden bist aber dass dein Areal dennoch so gut abgesichert sein muss!", sagte er nun leise zu sich selbst und schlug auf die Karte die auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet war. Das Gebiet das die Karte zeigte war in fünf einzelne Regionen unterteilt und in jeder war mit roter Farbe ein Kreis eingezeichnet worden. Drei von ihnen waren ausgemalt worden und ein Messer steckte darin. Drei hatte er nun schon unter Kontrolle, sein eigenes mit eingeschlossen. Warum gelang es ihm bei den restlichen nicht? Seit gut fünf Jahren war er nun dabei dieses Reich unter sich zu vereinen und dennoch biss er sich an /spanemspan class="tm9"seinem/span/emspan class="tm8" Territorium die Zähne aus. Wie konnte es sein, dass er ein Territorium auf einem anderen verdammten /spanemspan class="tm9"Kontinent/span/emspan class="tm8" unter Kontrolle bringen konnte und das Reich das seinem direkt gegenüber lag, sah man von dem Meer dazwischen mal ab, war so gut wie uneinnehmbar? br /Wie ein Tier in einem Käfig lief er auf und ab vor dem Tisch und suchte in seinem Kopf verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, einem Trick, irgendetwas womit er seinen ehemaligen Mentor und Widersacher in die Knie zwingen konnte. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass sein Vogel durchs Fenster flog und mitten auf dem Tisch landete. Erst als die Krähe wiederholt akustisch auf sich aufmerksam machte, wandte sich der Mann dem Vogel zu. Sie hatte einen zusammengefalteten Brief an den Fuß gebunden bekommen, das Siegel kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. br /„Dämliche Greise!", knurrte er und riss den Umschlag förmlich /br /***/span/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"Morrow Crane,br /mit wachsender Sorge musste unser Rat mit ansehen wie Ihr wiederholt gegen die Gesetze dieses Reiches verstoßen habt. br /Den ersten drei Aufforderungen sich beim Rat einzufinden seid Ihr nicht nachgekommen. Solltet Ihr Euch weiterhin verweigern sehen wir uns gezwungen, Euch die Herrschaft über Orcus abzuerkennen und den anderen Reichen gestatten, offen gegen Euch Krieg zu führen. Die Einwohner von Bestia sind mehrfach an uns herangetreten, mit der Bitte Euch aufhalten zu dürfen. br /Ihr habt bis zur Sonnenwende Zeit, bei uns vorzusprechen und euch einem Verfahren zu stellen ansonsten gelten die oben genannten Punkte in Kraft. br /br /In Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Treffen, /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"Der graue Rat/span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9"***/span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"emspan class="tm9" /span/em/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Mit einem abwertenden Lachen warf Crane den Brief ins Feuer. Diese alten Narren hatten doch keine Ahnung mehr wie es in dieser Welt überhaupt zuging. Die Ordnung von damals war schon längst nicht mehr aktuell und was die Mitglieder des Rates dachten, kümmerte ihn längst nicht mehr. Er würde sie bald alle auslöschen und dann würde ihn ohnehin niemand mehr aufhalten können!/span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"#*+*# /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Standard"span class="tm8"Marik lief in dem Zimmer auf und ab, die Nerven angespannt wie Bogensehnen und war ungeduldiger denn je. Seine Schwester und die beiden Kaibas waren vor einer ganzen Weile mit dem Pharao zu Yugi aufgebrochen und weihten ihn wohl gerade in das minimale Drama ein, das auf sie zukam. Und was durfte er tun… warten! Damit kam der im Grunde recht energiegeladene junge Mann gar nicht klar und deshalb konnte er auch nicht so ruhig dasitzen wie sein Bruder Odion, der scheinbar in eine Art Meditation versunken war, oder wie Mokuba der mit einem Laptop auf dem Schoß quer in einem Sessel saß und die Tastatur derartig quälte, dass man sie fast schreien hören konnte. br /„Kannst du das mal lassen?!", fuhr Bakura ihn aus der Ecke an. Der hatte sich bisher recht gut amüsiert, denn zuzusehen wie sie alle aufschreckten wie ein Kaninchen vor dem Fuchsmaul, wenn er auftauchte war sehr unterhaltsam. Doch Marik nun vor sich so herumtigern zu sehen ging ihm mittlerweile gehörig auf den /„Kann ich nicht!", war die schlichte Antwort und die wurde von einem genervten Schnauben kommentiert. br /„Du nimmst mir die Ruhe!"br /„Mir doch egal!"br /„Maul halten, alle beide!"br /Die beiden Streithähne sahen einander perplex an und dann zu dem, der ihnen das an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Niemand anderes als Mokuba! Das verwunderliche daran war, dass sie den Jungen /spanemspan class="tm9"beide/span/emspan class="tm8" schon mal entführt hatten, Marik zu seinen eher finsteren Zeiten und Bakura mal für eine kurze Zeit um Seto zu ärgern. Aber keiner von beiden hätte wohl gedacht, dass sich der jüngere der beiden Kaiba-Brüder trauen würde, so mit ihnen zu reden. br /„Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?", flüsterte Bakura und Marik nickte nur, ernsthaft darum bemüht nicht laut zu lachen. Ein zutiefst verwunderter Bakura war ein Anblick den man nicht oft zu sehen /„Ich sag noch weniger nette Sachen, wenn ihr euch nicht zusammenreißen könnt!", während er das sagte, hob Mokuba nicht einmal den Kopf, seine Augen klebten nach wie vor regelrecht an dem Monitor und er hämmerte munter und fröhlich auf die Tasten. Was auch immer er da schrieb, es machte ihm entweder richtig Spaß oder er verachtete es!br /„Du glaubst ich lass mir solche Frechheiten von einem Winzling wie dir gefallen?", versuchte es Bakura mit einer Drohung und stand schließlich auf. br /„Ich bin mittlerweile größer als du!"br /„Höher vielleicht, aber immer noch ein Kind!"br /„In deinen Augen ist sogar Yugis Opa ein Kind, also was macht das schon!"br /„Wo hat er denn diese Schlagfertigkeit her?", fragte Bakura an Marik /„Du hast vergessen wer sein Bruder ist oder?"br /„Für eine Sekunde… ja! Erinner mich das nie wieder zu tun!"br /„Bin ich dein Butler, oder was?!"br /Mokuba hatte genug von dem Gezanke. Mit einem schweren Seufzer stellte er seinen Laptop auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel und lief zu einer Kommode in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers. Darauf waren etliche Flaschen diverser Art und Herkunft und einige Gläser zu /Während sich Marik und Bakura immer noch angifteten, aus welchem Grund auch immer, nahm Mokuba zwei der Gläser und goss eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit hinein. Mit diesen beiden Gläsern in der Hand kam er schließlich wieder zurück und drückte jedem der beiden eines davon in die /„Austrinken und dann /spanemspan class="tm9"bitte/span/emspan class="tm8" endlich die Klappe halten!"br /Marik musterte sein Glas mit unverhohlener Neugier und schnupperte kurz dran. Das war doch…br /„Weiß dein Bruder eigentlich, dass du schon Whisky trinkst?"br /„Der ist für Geschäftspartner! Ich bin noch minderjährig!"br /„Ich sagte doch, Winzling!"br /„Sei doch bitte mal still und trink einfach! Weißt du wie schwer es ist hier guten Whisky zu bekommen?"br /Bakura zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Selbst er wusste, dass man so was nicht mit einem Zug trank. Er hatte zwar zum ersten Mal Whisky getrunken als er in diese Welt gekommen war, aber vergleichbares gab es auch in seiner /„Hm...", meinte er und nickte Mokuba anerkennend zu. „Der ist echt gut. Du hast gewonnen, ich bin brav!"/span/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	7. 6 - Viel zu bereden

**Kapitel 6 - Viel zu bereden**

Niemals hatte sich Tea so derartig unwohl gefühlt. Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht erinnern jemals in einer solch peinlichen Situation gewesen zu sein. Nachdem sie mehr oder weniger in die Unterhaltung der Leute im Flur herein geplatzt war, mit nichts als Unterwäsche und einem Schlafanzugoberteil als Kleidung, wobei letzteres nicht einmal ihr gehörte, fühlte sie sich unter den Blicken der anderen nun wie von Scheinwerfern beleuchtet.  
Während Tea also mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick eine Spur mehr rot anlief, fiel die Reaktion der einzelnen Beteiligten vollkommen unterschiedlich aus.  
Yugi sah nicht gerade eben erfreut darüber aus, dass die Frau die seit nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden seine Freundin war von so vielen Leuten auf einmal in so wenig Kleidung gesehen wurde, ohne dass sie das so wollte und hätte wohl auch eingegriffen, doch er war gelinde gesagt… überrumpelt.  
Ishizu war die Gelassenheit in Person. Sie sah mit einem leichten Lächeln zwischen Yugi und Tea hin und her und schien vollkommen zufrieden damit wie sich die Ereignisse gedreht hatten. Auch Seth schien dasGanzenicht allzu eng zu sehen. Er freute sich zwar nicht ganz so sehr wie Ishizu, ganzeinfach,weil er Yugi und Tea nicht gut kannte, doch er kam für sich zu dem Schluss, dass die junge Frau die gerade so überraschend erschienen war, einen recht ansehnlichen Anblick bot. Aber erentschied,dass er sie wohl nichtallzulang anstarren sollte.  
Sein Modernes Gegenstück, Seto, sah mit einer mehr als nur ungläubigen Miene zu Tea, dann zu Yugi und sein Blick schien die Frage zu beinhalten, ob das denn Yugis Ernst sei. Auch Atemu sah Yugi fragend an, aber er schien sich weniger über dieSituationals solche zuwundern,sondern lediglich, warum das so lang gedauert hatte. Er war es auch, der als erster wieder zu sprechen begann, nachdem sichdie allgemeine Verwunderung über Teas abruptes Auftauchen wieder gelegt hatte.  
"Tea, ich bin kein Experte, aber ich glaube es wäre wohlbesser,wenn du dir etwasmehranziehst. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dir am Ende noch eine Erkältung einfängst, oder?"  
"Erkältung...Genau!", wiederholte sie und ihre Stimme klang eine Spur höher als man es von ihr gewohnt war und sie begann die Stufenlangsamwieder rückwärts hochzugehen. Ihr Blick schweifte dabei von einer Person zur nächsten und als sie schließlich den obersten Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte, da lief sie so eilig wieder in YugisZimmer,dass sie fast eine Staubwolke in der Form ihres Körpers hinterlassen hatte. Die Personen im Flur sahen einander perplex oder aber -in Atemus Fall- amüsiert an, bis auf Ishizu, die der jungen Frau mitleidig hinterher sah. So sehr sie sich auch freute, dass Tea und Yugi endlich zueinander gefunden hatten, wie es schien, aber diese Situation musste ihr schon unangenehm sein.  
"Ich denke, ichwerd'mal sehen ob bei ihr auch alles im Lot ist!", sagte Ishizu schließlich und wies mit dem Daumen über die Schulter in die Richtung, in die Tea gerade verschwunden war und die anderen nickten lediglich. Yugi gab ihnen ein Zeichen, sie mögen ihm doch bitte in die Küche folgen. Egal was Atemu ihm zu erzählen hatte, sein Kreislaufhatte noch einen viel zu geringen Koffeeinhaushalt, als dass er das jetzt ordentlich aufnehmen könne. Während Yugi seinen unerwarteten GästeneinenKaffee machte, ging Ishizu leise die Treppe hinauf...

+#+#+#+#+#+#

Mit einem Kopf der farblich eher an die Erdbeere erinnerte, als an ein menschliches Körperteil saß Tea auf Yugis Bett und zog sich an. Ihre eigenen Sachen wohl gemerkt.  
'Hilfe, war das peinlich! Alle starrten mich an... die müssen sonst was von mir denken!', fluchte sie in ihren Gedanken, während sie sich ihren Pullover wieder überzog. Mal abgesehen davon, wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf warum diese Ansammlung von Leuten in Yugis Flur gestanden hatte - es waren ja schließlich nicht gerade welche die man häufig sah oder erwartete-. Doch Tea beschloss dann sich darüber nicht den Kopf zuzerkrümeln. Allein würde sie ohnehin nicht zu einer Lösung kommen, außer vielleicht zu einer falschen. Da konnte sie auch in aller Ruhe warten, bis sie ins Boot geholt wurde.  
Siezuckteerschrocken als hätte sie einen Schlag bekommen, als es unvermittelt an der Tür klopfte. Es war nur ein kleines, leises Klopfen gewesen, aber zuvor war es derartig still im Zimmer gewesen -undTea so in ihren Gedanken versunken- dass es klang als hätte jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen gedonnert.  
"Tea? Darfichreinkommen?"  
Ishizu, ohne Zweifel!  
Ohne es zu merken, seufzte Tea fast schon erleichtert auf. Nicht dass sie gehofft hatte, die junge Ägypterin möge ihr folgen, aber sie schämte sich ihr gegenüber etwas weniger als wenn sie nun mit Atemu oder Kaiba konfrontiert worden wäre. Bei Ishizu hingegen... Nun, sie war eine Frau wie Tea selbst und in dieser Situation fühlte sich Tea in deren Nähe einfach wohler.  
"Eh... Ja, komm rein!", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie ordentlich angezogen war. Die Türklinge wurde sanftheruntergedrücktund Ishizu betrat leise den Raum.  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du es womöglich als unangenehm empfinden könntest, jetzt gleich wieder herunter zu kommen...", begann sie und setzte sich Tea gegenüber auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Diese hingegen ließ denKopfhängen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Und ich hab mich blamiert bis ins nächste Jahrhundert, oder?", fragte sie leise und Ishizu konnte das Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten,dasssich auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Dennoch bemerkte sie, dass ihre Gesprächspartnerin wohl sehr mitgenommen war und so legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Unsinn!", meinte sie "Niemand hat auch nur im geringsten daran Anstoß genommen, glaub mir!"  
"Aber..."  
"Tea!", meinte Ishizu ernst und der Druck ihrer Hand wurde ein wenigstärker. "Jeder konnte damalssehen,dass du und Yugi einander zugetan waren, selbst ich! Um ehrlich zu sein war es keine Frage des ob sondern des wann. Aber selbst wenn es jemanden stören sollte, was kümmert es dich? Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass ihr beide glücklich seid, oder nicht?"  
"Schätze mal, du hast Recht!", gestand Tea sich ein und zeigte ihr Gesicht wieder. "Tut mir leid!"  
Ishizu machte eine kurze, verwerfendeGesteals wäre der Ganze Vorfall nicht der Rede wert und nahm Teas Hände in ihre.  
"Also, jetzt erzähl schon..."  
Hach, ...die weibliche Neugier.

Yugi saß derweil wie versteinert auf der Küchentheke, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und fragte sich, ob der Tee den er gestern mit seiner Freundin getrunken hatte auch wirklich nur Tee gewesen war und kein halluzinogenes Kraut! Alles hatte Atemu ihm nichtgesagt, weil er laut eigener Aussagedie genauen Detailsselbst nicht kannte, aber alleine die groben Eckpunkte, die die derzeitige Situation umschrieben verrieten vor allem eines: Ärger!  
Am meisten überraschte Yugi der Aspekt, dass sie dieses Mal,allemAnschein nach, ausgerechnet auf Bakuras Hilfe angewiesen waren.  
'Das dürfte den armen Ryou ganz schön umhauen!', dachte sich Yugi und betrachtete seine Tasse als könnte er darin all die Antworten erkennen, die er gerade brauchte. Er spürte eine Hand auf dem Rücken und sah überrascht hoch, nur um das Gesichtdes Pharaoszu sehen der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte. Auf den ersten Blick schien er tatsächlich wie die Ruhe selbst, so wieimmer,wenn er mit einer Gefahr konfrontiert wurde. Nur Yugi sah, an der Art wie er ihn ansah und dem zitternd der Hand, die auf seinem Rücken lag, dass Atemu in der Tat... Angst hatte!Dasverriet alles, was man über ihrederzeitigeLage zu wissen brauchte!  
"Ist ein bisschen viel zu verarbeiten, oder?", fragte er und Yugis Antwort beschränkte sich auf ein leichtes Nicken. Vom anderen Ende der Küche her hörte man ein genervtes Schnauben, gefolgt von dem Kommentar "Zum Kotzen!"  
Atemus und Yugis Blick schoss -gleichzeitig!- in die Richtung aus der das gekommen war. Kaiba lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Kühlschrank und wirkte mürrischer denn je. Ob das daran lag, dass er sich nun wieder mit Yugi herumschlagen durfte oder weil es bei Atemus Erklärung an Yugi so geklungen hatte, als sei das ganze eindeutig KaibasSchuldgewesen, wusste keiner. Es würde auch sicher keiner nachfragen.  
"Du hättest nicht mit herkommen müssen!", meinte Atemu kühl und das war auch alles, was er dazu sagte. Er war zu glücklich, dass es Yugi gut ging und zu müde von im Grundeallem, um sich jetzt mit Seto herumzuschlagen. Dessen Vorfahre Seth saß in aller Ruhe am Küchentisch -er trank seinen vierten Kaffee- und hielt sich fein raus. Er hatte seit der Begegnung mit Yugi das Gefühl gehabt, dass zwischen seinem Cousin und dem jungen Mann, der ihm so ähnelte, eine besondere Verbindung bestand und er wollte sich danichteinmischen.  
Kaiba reagierte auf Atemus Aussage mit einem "Hmpf!" aber das war auch schon alles. Vielleicht war er auch das ewige Streiten leid.  
"Also...", fragte Yugi, nachdem noch einige Augenblicke verstrichen waren und das Ticken der Küchenuhr ihm zu sehr in den Ohren dröhnte. "Was nun?"  
"Wir treffen uns mit den anderen, wenn du deine Freunde mit einweihen willst, tu das. Und dann hat Bakura uns einiges zu erklären!", sagte Atemu nü Räuspernließ sie alle aufblicken. In der Türschwelle standen Ishizu und eine mittlerweile vollständig bekleidete Tea. Yugis Wangen bekameneinen Rosaschimmer, als er seine Freundin sah. Er konnte sich denken, dass ihr der Vorfall recht peinlich sein musste und er hätte zu gern mit ihr gesprochen, aber es war in diesem Moment soviel,dass es noch zu klären galt, dass sie sicherlich nicht so bald einen Moment für sich haben würden.  
"Ich hab mir mal die Freiheit genommen, den anderen zu schreiben!", sagte sie und zog wie zur Untermalung dieser Tatsache ihr Smartphone aus der Tasche.

"Liv, Liv, Liv!", schallte es durch die kleine Wohnung, gefolgt von eiligen und vor allem lauten Schritten. Die Studentin, der der Ruf gegolten hatte, ließ einen Seufzer hören und legteihren Stiftbeiseite. Bis gerade eben hatte sie versucht eine ihrer Vorlesungen nach zu bearbeiten, doch der Tonfall ihrer Freundin ließ sie böses erahnen: Das konnte sie getrost vergessen!  
"Was? Was? Was?", rief sie deshalb zurück und keine Sekunde später stand Ylva auf der Schwelle zum Zimmer. Sie schnappte mehrmals nach Luft, offenbar war sie eilig gerannt ohne auf eine ordentliche Atmung zu achtenundihre sonst so blassen Wangen waren vom Rennen gerötet.  
"Ich hab's...gesehen!"  
"Was gesehen!"  
"Na das Teil!"  
"Was für eine unglaublich detailreiche Erklä ür ein Teil?",hakteLiv nach und drehteihrenStuhl komplett zu Ylva rum, damit sie keine Nackenstarre bekommen würde.  
"Dieses komischeArtefakt, wegen dem... Du weißt schon!", die junge Frau gestikulierte an sich auf und ab.  
"Oh... Du meinst diese goldene Pyramide?!"  
"Genau die!", rief Ylva zufrieden aus und setzte sich auf das Bett ihrer Freundin. "Das Teilwegendem dieser Kaiba damals so einen Aufriss im Fernsehen gemacht hatte!" Sie beide, Liv undYlva, hatten damals die Duelle zwischen Kaiba, Yugi und dem anderen Typen im Fernsehen verfolgt. Liv hatte sich damals gewundert, warum man sich wegen einemSchmuckstückso anstellen konnte, aber Kaiba hatte sich so benommen, als müsse jeder wissen, was es damit auf sich habe. Irgendwann war die Übertragung jedoch abgebrochen worden.  
Einige Tage später hatte es an mehreren Stellen auf der Welt eine Art goldenen Blitz zu sehen gegeben und kurz darauf war das, für Liv und ihre Freundin, undenkbare passiert. Sie hatten einander in die Augen gesehen... In ihren eigenen Körpern. In der Realität, nicht in den Gedanken von Liv. Ylva hatte seit jenem Tag einen Körper aus Fleisch und Blut... Und dass er bluten konnte hatten sie mehrmals erlebt, da sie anfangs noch nicht gerade geschickt damit hatte umgehen können. Sie war recht häufig gegen irgendwas gelaufen.  
Im Grunde waren die beiden Frauen dankbar für diese Entwicklung aber einen Haken hatte das Ganze. Etwas, das vielen gänzlich entfallen war: Bei dem Turnier von Kaiba vor fünf Jahren waren einige Menschen ums Leben gekommen. Nur wegen diesem dämlichen goldenen Teil! Natürlich hatte die KaibaCorp. das so gut es eben ging vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten, aber wer gut suchte, fand eben auch etwas. Die beidenFrauen hatten auch nur durch genauere Nachforschungen davon erfahren und nun hatten sie sich eine Aufgabe gesetzt.  
"Du weißt, was das heißt, oder?", fragte Ylva vorsorglich und setzte sich ihrer Freundin gegenüber aufs Bett, die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel gelegt, leicht nach vorn geneigt um Liv besser in die Augen blicken zu können. Die seufzte und begann an ihrem Daumennagel zu knabbern. Sie hatte sich damals zwar bereit erklärt, aber da das Teil danach Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen worden war, hatte sie sich längst damit abgefunden, dass es wohl nur eine fixe Idee bleiben würde. Nun damit wieder konfrontiert zu werden verunsicherte die junge Frau ein wenig.  
"Muss das denn sein?", fragte Liv nach und machte große Augen. Sie wusste, dass Ylva dann hin und wieder einknickte, aber eben nicht immer. So wie heute! Die Miene ihrer Freundin blieb steinern und sie nickte eifrig.  
"Wir haben geschworen es zu vernichten, sollte es wieder auftauchen!"  
"Ja, aber-..."  
"KeinAber, Livia! Du hast gesehen was mit diesen armen Menschen passiert ist! Dasdarfnicht noch einmal passieren, verstehst du? Kein Mensch darf so viel Macht in den Händen halten!"  
Mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ Liv den Kopf hängen. Sie hatte ihren vollen Namen genutzt. Das machte sie für gewöhnlich nur, wenn sie entweder sehr verletzlich war, oder wenn ihr etwas sehr ernst war, so wie scheinbar in diesem Fall. Sie wusste auch, dass sie nun nicht einfach so kneifen konnte. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin ihre Unterstützung zugesagt, nun musste sie auch dazu stehen. Außerdem... Ylva würde wohl eine Menge Unsinn anstellen, wenn Liv kein Auge auf sie hätte!

+#+#+#+#+#+#+

Ein endlos langer Zug an Geschöpfen passierte den Hof. Gemächlich, aber keineswegs gemütlich bahnten sich etliche Wesen ihren Weg über das Pflaster, dass überdie Jahrhundertevollkommen glatt gelaufen worden war. Hier und da rutschte einer aus, der nicht das Glück hatte, ordentlichen Halt zu finden. Meist waren jene betroffen die Hufe anstatt der normalen Füße hatten und die Ketten mit denen sie alle aneinander gekettet worden waren, nun ja... Die dienten eher dazu sie alle zusammen zu halten aber nicht dazu sie auch tatsächlich zuhalten. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter würde feststellen, dass es bei dieser sehr unübersichtlichen Gruppe an Geschöpfen etliche gab, die den Menschen ähnelten und wieder andere, bei denen man sehr genau und mehr alsdreimalhinsehen musste, um überhaupt erkennen zu können, dass es sich dabei um ein lebendesWesen handeln sollte. Direkt neben einer jungen Frau, die ihre kleine Tochter an sich drückte und versuchte den Blick des Kindes von dem abzuschirmen, was um sie herum geschah lief eine Kreatur die auch gut und gerne einfach nur ein Haufen Schlamm hätte sein können. Aber der Schlamm hatte Augen, er bewegte sich vorwärts und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sogar sehen, dass er atmete. Die Gruppe wurde beherrscht von dem allgemeinen Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Schon seit Wochen warensie unterwegs, sich zu wehren hatte man ihnen schon nach den ersten drei Tagen ausgetrieben. Mit Waffengewalt. Jeder der auch nur gewagt hatte eine Frage zu stellen, und sei es nur "Wo gehen wir hin?", nicht einmal eine die ihre "Gastgeber" wohl als unschön empfunden hätten, wie "Warum tut ihr uns das an?", wurde ohne Kommentar von der Gruppe getrennt und kurze Zeit später durften die restlichen der Verschleppten über eine Pfütze aus Blut hinübersteigen. Je nachdem aus welcher Ecke das Opfer stammte, hatte die Pfütze eine andere Farbe...  
Fernab von diesem Trauerspiel stand der Urheber des Ganzen Dramas, Morrow Crane, aufeinem Balkonhoch oben und lehnte sich mit den Armen auf das steinerne Geländer, dasverhinderte,dass manherunterfiel. In dieser Welt war das keine Selbstverständlichkeit. In einer anderen Ecke des Kontinents, dort wo er die spitzohrigen Wesen eingefangen hatte, suchte man Geländer vergeblich. Nicht einmal Treppen hatten welche!  
"Wie viele sind es diesmal!", erkundigte sich Crane bei einem seiner Untergebenen, der neben ihm stand und dessen Miene für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde offenen Schmerz über das Geschehen auf dem Hofoffenbartebevor sein Gesicht steinern wurde und er seine Menschlichkeit abstellte. Dass der Mann neben ihm dabei klang als fragte er, wie viele Fässer Wein man gebracht habe, obwohl es Leute waren die man aus deren Heimat entführt hatte, setzte dem noch jungen Krieger reichlich zu. Er räusperte sich kurz und holte tief Luft bevor er mit Sprechen anfing, sehr darauf bedacht, seine Stimme fest und nicht verunsichert klingen zu lassen.  
"Zweihundert, mein Herr. Fünfzig aus Mytholon, der Rest ist aus Mortalis..."  
"Wieder keine von Bestia dabei?"  
Hastig schüttelte der Untergebene den Kopf und wich vorsorglich ein paar Schritte zurück. Es kam selten vor, dass sein Herr die Gelassenheit ablegte, aber wenn dann sollte man am besten so viel Abstand zwischen ihn und sich bringen. Doch Morrow blieb ruhig, auch wenn sich seine Finger in den Stein des Geländers zu krallen versuchten. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit natürlich, aber es blieben ein paar Kratzspuren.  
"Die Biester werden langsam wirklich zur Plage! Ist vonihmnuneine Spur aufgetaucht?"  
Wieder musste der junge Krieger den Kopf schütteln...

Die Gefangenen, die unten im Hof in einen anderen Teil des Geländes gebracht wurde, dort wo man sie unterbringen wollte bis manbeschloss,dass sie nicht mehr nützlich sein würden und sie tötete, hörten nur einen kurzen Schrei und dann flog etwas über das Geländer, genau in die Gruppe hinein. Es landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zwischen ihnen und diejenigen die zuerst erkannten, was es war wichen mit entsetzten Schreien zurück. Trübe Augen sahen zu ihnen hoch, während die Menge versuchte zurück zu weichen. Noch immer aneinander gekettet gelang ihnen das eher schlecht und in dem ganzen Trubel fand der Kopf des armen Kriegers sein Ende unter den Füßen eines Mannes, der so breit war wie ein Auto und so hoch wie ein Schrank. Als das Wesen erkannte, was da unter seinen Füßen zerplatzt war, stieß es ein erschrockenes Jaulen aus und versuchte die Überreste vom Fuß zu wischen, während die Gruppe aus Gefangenen nun vollends in Panik ausbrach.  
Oben auf dem Balkon stand Crane immer noch und rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen, während man den restlichen Körper des Untergebenen fortbrachte. Mit einer harschen Geste winkte er einen der dazugekommenen Männer zu sich.  
"Bringt diese Gruppe in den Tempel..."  
"Aber, mein Herr, wir sollten doch-"  
"Keine Widerrede oder willstdues ihm gleichtun!", unterbrach Morrow den Mann neben sich, der es nun auch mit der Angst zu tun bekam und ergeben den Kopf senkte, bevor er sich mit den anderenzurückzog. Sein Herr wiederrum sah hoch zum Himmel, wo ein seltsamer, grüner Riss den Himmel zu teilen schien.  
"Fünf Jahre, du elender Bastard!", sagte Crane und schlug mit der blanken Hand aufs Geländer. Einem normalen Menschen hätte das wohl weh getan. "Fünf Jahre bist du weg und drückst dich vor deiner Verantwortung! Ich finde dich schon noch und wenn..."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu dem roten Fleck der neben ihm im Licht der Fackeln glänzte und ein widerliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein, im Grunde recht ansehnliches, Gesicht.

Es war am Morgen schon ein recht großer Auflauf an Menschen gewesen, der sich in Yugis Haus versammelt hatte, aber das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu demwassich nundavoraufhielt! Neben Yugi und Tea, die schließlich schon seit dem Abend zuvor dort waren, befanden sich nun auch noch Atemu, Seth, Kaiba und Ishizu dort, die am Morgen überraschenderweise dort aufgetaucht waren. Nun waren allerdings Joey, Tristan und Ryou dazu gekommen und das Chaos könnte nicht perfekter sein.  
Joey fiel ganz unzeremoniell die Kinnlade runter als er den Pharao neben Yugi stehen sah, Tristans Augenbrauen wanderten in Richtung Haaransatz und Ryou fragte sich, ob es nun Zeit war sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. Er war zwar nicht der, gegen den Atemu vor fünf Jahren gekämpft hatte, aber seine dunkle Hälfte hatte schließlich lange genug seinen Körper gesteuert.  
"Ey, lange nicht gesehen!", begrüßte Joey Atemu mit seiner typischen Mischung aus Euphorie und Laut! Er schlug dem Pharao kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und wären da nicht zwei Ohren im Weg gewesen, er hätte wohl im Kreis gegrinst! Atemuerwidertedieses Lächeln herzlich, auch die Geste mit der Schulter.  
"Für mich eine kürzere Zeitspanne als für euch, aber ja... Lange nicht gesehen!", schloss er lachend und begrüßte dann Tristan ähnlich. Ryou hielt sich etwas zurück und winkte Atemu nur zu,regelrechteingeschüchtert und es war der Pharao selbst, der sich anschickte das Eis zumBrechenzu bringen.  
"Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, Ryou!", meinte er ehrlich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter während er ihm ins Gesicht sah. Das schien die Scheu von dem jungen Mann etwas zu mildern und er konnte sich auch zu einem leichten Lächeln hinreißen, das vor Dankbarkeit nur so sprudelte. Wäre Atemu nicht gewesen, stünde er wohl immer noch unter derFuchteldes Milleniumsringes.  
"Wie geht es dir, du scheinst mir ... Ich weiß nicht aber du siehst besser aus als früher?", dachte Atemu laut nach und musterte Ryou eingehend. Er hatte ihn bei dem TurnierzwischenKaiba, Yugi und Diva nicht direkt gesehen, nurmitbekommen,dass der arme Junge in einer Zwischendimension gelandet war und seine letzte Erinnerung an Ryou war etwas älter aber damals war ihm der Klassenkamerad von Yugi stets etwas kränklich vorgekommen. Blassunddauerhaft erschöpft, aber wenn man in Betracht zog, warum das der Fall konnte das jeder nachvollziehen. Nun aber schien Ryou tatsächlich regelrecht aufgeblüht. Sein Gesicht hatte ein wenig mehr Farbe und die Augenringe waren verschwunden. Es wirkte als sei eine sehr schwere Last von ihm genommen worden.  
Schuldgefühle trafen Atemu wie ein gut platzierter Dolchstoß. Ryou wusste nicht wem Atemu seine Anwesenheit hier eigentlich zu verdanken hatte und was sie ihm schuldeten, geschweigedenn,dass sie wohl nun mit ihnzusammenarbeitenmussten. Das würde dem armen Kerl wieder ganz schön zusetzen und es tat Atemu jetzt schon furchtbar leid, dass er da wieder mithineingezogenwurde. Vielleicht wäre es besser ihn nicht mit einzubeziehen...  
'Nein, das würde ihn verletzen. Er musste wegen Bakura schon früher immer zurückstecken und war nie wirklich einbezogen worden...', dachte er und wandte sich wieder an die anderen.  
"Stimmt das was Tea uns geschrieben hat?", erkundigte Tristan sich bei Yugi und der nickte mit unbehaglicher Miene.  
"Also haben wir mal wieder die Welt zu retten?", schloss Joey.  
Welten traf es in diesem Fall viel eher, aber darauf kam in diesem Moment des Wiedersehens niemand.


	8. 7 - Endlich Kontext

**Endlich Kontext!**

Der Weg von Yugis Haus zu dem Bürogebäude der Kaiba Corp. war in der Regel ein zwanzig Minuten langer Spaziergang. Allerdings hatte die Gruppe Glück und Kaiba war sich wie immer zu schade gewesen, diesen langen Weg zu Fuß zu gehen also fuhren sie in der Limousine der Familie. Aber obwohl das Auto ein ungewöhnlich geräumiges Modell war, so wurde es bei neun Personen schon mehr als nur kuschelig für alle beteiligten. Doch auch dieses kleine Abenteuer war schneller vorbei als gedacht und wenige Minuten später stiegen alle wieder aus, nicht wenige schnappten erst einmal nach Luft, bevor sich der ganze Auflauf an Menschen in die obere Etage des Gebäudes begeben sollte.  
Atemu, der es gar nicht so gutgeheißen hatte, Bakura mit Marik, Odion und Mokuba allein zu lassen, machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, als sie alle den Fahrstuhl betraten, aber was sich ihnen dann für ein Anblick bot, war mehr als nur seltsam. Zumindest wenn man die Personen kannte die beteiligt waren. Tatsächlich war es mehr als nur friedlich in dem großen Büro, es war fast schon still! Abgesehen von den Geräuschen die Mokuba verursachte indem er die Tastatur seines Laptops folterte. Marik und Odion saßen in der einen Ecke des Raumes, ganz in ein leises Gespräch vertieft, doch die anderen verstanden nicht gerade eben viel, weil sie in ihrer Muttersprache redeten. Bakura saß auf einem der Sessel, ein Blick so unschuldig als wäre er nicht vor einigen Jahren fast für den Untergang der Welt verantwortlich gewesen und winkte ihnen zu während seine Miene von arglos zu süffisant wechselte.  
"Na sind Tränen geflossen?!", stichelte er in Atemus Richtung, der sich auf ein Augenrollen beschränkte und sonst eher still blieb. Sein Blick galt Ryou. Der war, kaum dass Bakura in Sichtweite gekommen war, fast zu Stein geworden und schien keinen Millimeter weiter gehen zu wollen.  
"Ich sorg gleich dafür, dass dir ein paar Tränchen fließen!", sagte Joey und hob die Faust um zu verdeutlichen _wie_ das gemeint war. Sein Gebärden schien Bakura allerdings nicht im mindesten zu beeindrucken, er hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und sah die dazugekommen einen nach den anderen an.  
"War ja klar, dass der gute Pharao wieder die ganze Rasselbande mit dazu holen muss!", stellte er fest und dieses Mal war es überraschenderweise Tea die ihm antwortete.  
"Wir gehören zusammen. Alle oder keiner!", erwiderte sie und nahm Yugis Hand. "Ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen verstanden!"  
"Ich verstehe mehr als dir lieb ist, Kleines!", schnaubte Bakura trocken und sein Blick fand Ryous. Seltsamerweise wich der herablassende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und wurde todernst. Yugi glaubte für einen kurzen Augenblick sogar ein Flackern von Bedauern zu sehen, aber das konnte er sich natürlich auch nur eingebildet haben.  
"Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen!", sagte er dann, vielleicht auch um das ganze etwas zu entschärfen. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, dass hier noch jemand auf den anderen losging. "Atemu meinte, du hättest etwas mitzuteilen. Etwas Wichtiges...was erklärt, warum wir alle hier sind. Stimmt das?"  
"Ja!", meinte Bakura daraufhin schlicht und stand auf. Er lief in dem Büro auf und ab und seiner Miene nach zu urteilen schien er angestrengt nachzudenken, suchte wohl die richtigen Worte für das, was so unmöglich schien. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, ehe er sich den anderen wieder zuwandte und auf Kaiba wies. "Er ist schuld!"  
"Na das ist ja mal ganz was Neues!", murrte der beschuldigte und blickte drein als hätte er Bakura am liebsten gefressen...lebendig! Aber sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, und zum Leidwesen seines Stolzes, schienen die anderen diese Aussage auch noch legitim zu finden, da Joey und Tristan eine Miene zogen als wäre damit alles erklärt und Tea mäßig besorgte Blicke mit Ishizu austauschte. Lediglich Mokuba schien das für unsinnig zu halten, denn er musterte Bakura mit einer gesunden Portion Skepsis. Dafür klopfte sich Seto innerlich auf die Schultern. Er hatte den Jungen also doch richtig erzogen.  
"Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein!", fuhr Kaiba Bakura nach wenigen Augenblicken an, als sich tatsächlich _keiner_ dazu hatte durchringen können, irgendetwas dagegen zu sagen.  
"Todernst!", war die schlichte Antwort. "Ich liebe einen guten Scherz, das wisst ihr und ja... Ich schlag gern unter die Gürtellinie, aber Kaiba, das ist kein Spaß!", erklärte Bakura langsam und nachdrücklich. "Du hast mit deinem seltsamen Gerät und diesem Würfel ein Loch in die Barriere zwischen dieser Welt, meiner Welt und dem Jenseits gerissen. Erinnert ihr euch an den seltsamen Riss am Himmel?"  
Seto sah Bakura immer noch an, als würde nicht mehr viel fehlen und er hätte ihm den Hals umgedreht, doch Atemu traf die Erkenntnis hart. Er erinnerte sich, immerhin war es lediglich ein Tag gewesen, der für ihn vergangen war und immerhin war dieser komische Vorfall auch der Grund gewesen, dass Bakura sich an sie gewandt hatte. Er hätte sie immerhin auch einfach liegen lassen können. Was dann passiert wäre, wollte sich der Pharao lieber nicht ausmalen. Bakura hatte die Reaktion der beiden beobachtet und warf Seto nur einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, bevor er in Atemus Richtung gestikulierte.  
"Der da hat's kapiert!"  
"Und der da...", warf Joey ein und wies mit dem Daumen auf sich selbst. "... Wüsste gern, was das nun genau heißt!"  
"Es heißt, dass ich bald wieder ins Reich der Schatten aufbrechen werde und versuche diesen komischen Riss wieder zu schließen und die beiden da sollten besser helfen sonst werd' ich ganz ungemütlich!"  
"Ehm...", Tea trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Sie kannte Bakura noch von früher und hatte teilweise am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen _wie unangenehm_ der Mann werden konnte, deshalb auch ihre Unsicherheit. Er wandte den Kopf zu ihr und es schlich sich sogar ein leichtes Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Nicht gehässig, nicht bösartig, aber ehrlich amüsiert.  
"Na raus damit, was willst du wissen?"  
"Was passiert... Wenn du...wenn ihr es nicht schafft, dieses Teil wieder zu schließen?"  
"Booom!", war Bakuras einfache Antwort und die Bedeutung davon bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung.

 **+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Während der Gruppe gerade eröffnet wurde, dass sie wohl oder übel mit Bakura zusammenarbeiten mussten, da ihre Existenz sonst gefährdet sein würde, waren zwei andere Personen mitten in den Vorbereitungen für ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Wobei sie noch dabei waren zu besprechen, was genau das sein sollte. Denn seit ihrem letzten Gespräch über das Thema waren sie nicht gerade eben weit gekommen, da Ylva so aufgeregt gewesen war, dass die nicht wirklich viele Fakten hervorgebracht hatte.  
"Also... Du hast gesagt, du hast es gesehen. Aber _wo_?", fragte Liv nun vorsichtig. Die beiden Frauen saßen einander gegenüber an etwas, was dem Küchentisch wohl am nächsten kam. Aber da eine von ihnen Studentin war, war es auch der zweite Schreibtisch und Ablagefläche Nr.35. Meist wurde gerade so viel Platz freigeschaufelt -im wörtlichen Sinne- wie gebraucht wurde.  
Ylva holte tief Luft, mittlerweile hatte sie sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt, auch wenn sie immer noch aufgeregt war. Wer wäre das nicht, wenn man Jahre mit der Suche nach etwas verbracht hatte, was nun aus heiterem Himmel vor einem auftauchte?  
"Ich war einkaufen und da stieg auf der anderen Seite der Straße eine Gruppe Leute aus so 'nem langen Auto gestiegen sind-"  
"Eine Limousine?"  
"Ja, das! Ich wusste es klingt wie ein Getränk!"  
Liv versuchte gar nicht mehr, ihre Freundin zu korrigieren. All die Jahre in dieser Epoche und die schmiss immer noch das ein oder andere durcheinander. Aber irgendwie, fand Liv, war das dennoch etwas drollig. Das war nicht das einzige, was Ylva hin und wieder verwechselte, aber wenn Liv begann das aufzuzählen, wäre sie wohl erst im nächsten Jahrhundert fertig.  
"Okay, also es ist jemand aus dem Auto gestiegen und der hatte dieses Teil um?"  
Ylva nickte. Sie war so fasziniert von dem Schmuckstück gewesen, dass sie allerdings ein entscheidendes Detail außer Acht gelassen hatte.  
"Und wie sah er aus?"  
"Oh~!", machte sie nur und schwieg für einen Augenblick. Sie wusste noch, dass ihr irgendetwas an der Person komisch vorgekommen war, abgesehen davon, dass die Person das Teil bei sich gehabt hatte, was sie und Liv nun schon seit geraumer Zeit suchten.  
"Gut, versuchen wir es anders...", seufzte Liv und stützte ihren Kopf auf den Händen hab. "Was ist dir noch aufgefallen?"  
"Das Auto war von der Firma, die hier quasi auf _alles_ ein Monopol hat!"  
"Der KaibaCorp.?"  
"Exakt!", meinte Ylva mit einem Lächeln. Auch wenn sich der ehemalige Firmenchef mehr oder weniger aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen hatte, war die KaibaCorp. So erfolgreich wie eine Firma eben sein konnte und Ylva hatte nicht übertrieben, die Firma hatte so gut auf alles ein Monopol. Das einzige Gebiet dem sich das Unternehmen vielleicht nicht widmete, war Damenkosmetik und selbst da konnte man sich nicht so sicher sein.  
"Nun, dann haben wir schon mal einen Anhaltspunkt!", dachte Liv laut nach und die nächsten Minuten herrschte nachdenkliche Stille im Raum. Jede der beiden Frauen überlegte, wie man am besten vorgehen könne. Schließlich konnten sie nicht einfach vor dem Firmensitz herumlungern und warten, bis der Besitzer dieses Artefakts rein zufällig auftauchte, oder?

 **+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Ylva und ihre Freundin waren also eifrig dabei, sich zu überlegen, wie sie an das Milleniumspuzzle kommen sollten, um die Welt -aus ihrer Sicht- von einer großen Last zu befreien. Der Träger des Artefakts hatte inzwischen ganz andere Probleme, allerdings war ihm das mehr als nur vertraut. Es galt wieder einmal einen störrischen Kaiba davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Kräfte nutzen möge, um ihnen zu helfen. Wobei keiner genau sagen konnte, was in diesem Fall für Kräfte von Nöten sein würden.  
Atemu bezweifelte, dass es dieses Mal ein Konflikt war, den sie mit DuelMonsters lösen können würden. Allerdings waren das ihre früheren Kämpfe eigentlich auch nicht gewesen, als was wusste er auch schon?  
"Nonsens!", platzte es Kaiba heraus und seine Hand donnerte laut auf seinen Schreibtisch...der nun eigentlich Mokubas Schreibtisch war, doch alte Gewohnheiten starben langsam. "Ich verschwende doch meine kostbare Zeit nicht um irgendeine fremde Welt zu retten, die mich nicht das Geringste angeht! Ich bin gerade erst wieder hier angekommen und ich habe schon fünf kostbare Jahre meines Lebens verloren! Nichts da!"  
"Aber Seto~", versuchte Mokuba seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, aber selbst nach all den Jahren wollte ihm das nicht so recht gelingen und dabei war er der einzige, der wirklich zu ihm durchdringen konnte. Sollte man meinen!  
"Nein, Mokuba!", schnitt Kaiba ihm gleich das Wort ab und wandte sich wieder an seinen Gesprächspartner, Atemu. "Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung. Ich rühre keinen Finger um Bakura zu helfen! Wegen diesem Idioten habe ich in der Vergangenheit genug durchmachen müssen, ich bin froh, wenn er weg ist!"  
"Dir ist klar, dass dieser Idiot Recht hat, oder? Du warst da, Seto! Du hast die Folgen deines Handelns gesehen, nun übernimm auch die Verantwortung dafür!"  
" _Ich_ bin nicht dafür verantwortlich!", rief Kaiba wütend aus und es fehlte wohl nicht mehr viel und er wäre Atemu an die Kehle gesprungen. Wörtlich! Aber wer ließ sich schon gern die Schuld für das Ende des Universums in die Schuhe schieben? "Dafür, dass ich bei dir im Jenseits gelandet bin, und womöglich auch für den Sprung in der Zeit, dafür übernehme ich gern die Verantwortung, aber nicht dafür was dieser Hornochse gesagt hat! Ende der Welt, dass ich nicht lache!"  
"Ich fass es nicht!", seufzte Atemu erschöpft und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Auseinandersetzungen mit Kaiba waren noch anstrengender als früher. "Ich für meinen Teil werde Bakura begleiten und ich bin mir sicher, dass er darauf besteht, dass du dich beteiligst, ob du willst oder nicht! Willst du jemanden wie ihn wirklich dazu bringen, dich zu etwas zu nötigen?!"  
"Was kann er mich schon tun?!", erwiderte Kaiba mit einem Schulterzucken, ganz wieder sein altes, selbstherrliches Ich. Atemu warf ihn mit einem Blick auch gleichzeitig die Frage zu, ob er noch ganz bei Verstand war, bevor er seine Bedenken in Worte fasste:  
"Reden wir über den selben Bakura? Der Finsterling der beinahe schon einmal _selbst_ die Welt zerstören wollte? Der Typ da draußen?", hakte er nach und wies zur Tür hinter der die besagte Person sich verbarg. Die drei hatten sich in einen anderen Raum zurückgezogen, weil Kaiba, mit seinen Worten, "die Schnauze voll von diesem Gelaber gehabt hatte.  
"Seto, ich-"  
"Der ist längst nicht mehr so eine Bedrohung wie früher. Sollte an dem Unsinn was dran sein, dann ist seine Heimat in Gefahr und seine eigene Kraft ist nicht mehr das was sie früher einmal gewesen war!", vermutete Seto und merkte gar nicht, wie an Mokubas Schläfe eine Vene hervortrat. Dem Jungen war ein zweites Mal über den Mund gefahren worden und das passte ihm so gar nicht in den Kram. Der Zwölfjährige Mokuba hatte sich das zwar noch gefallen lassen, aber der Junge, der nun vor seinem Bruder stand hatte fünf Jahre mehr Erfahrung und -das war der größte Unterschied- hatte einen nicht unerheblichen Teil der Pubertät hinter sich gebracht. Das führte vor allem zu einer Sache: Wut, in diesem Fall auf seinen Bruder.  
"SETO, LASS MICH ENDLICH MAL AUSREDEN!", schrie Mokuba seinen Bruder an und Atemu machte einen großen Schritt zur Seite, um mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Jungen zu bringen.  
" _Wow_!", rutschte es ihm heraus, teils erschrocken, teils beeindruckt. Dann sah Atemu zu Kaiba und dem schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Seine Augen waren scheinbar doppelt so groß wie vorher und er sah seinen kleinen Bruder an, als hätte der ihm gerade eröffnet, dass er eigentlich eine Alienprinzessin war.  
"Atemu, lass mich mit Mokuba allein!", sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme ruhiger als es seine Mimik hätte vermuten lassen.  
"Kaiba, vielleicht solltest du-"  
"Nein! Ich will ein paar Worte mit meinem Bruder wechseln! Unter _vier Augen_!"  
Dieser Tonfall gefiel Atemu gar nicht. Er sah zwischen Seto und Mokuba hin und her, kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass die beiden wohl tatsächlich mal ein paar Minuten für sich brauchten. Seit Seto zurück in diese Zeit gekommen war, waren die Kaiba Brüder dennoch keinen Augenblick allein miteinander geblieben. Dennoch machte sich der Pharao Sorgen, er wollte nicht, dass Streit zwischen den Brüdern entstand.  
"Meinetwegen!", meinte er letzten Endes und er klopfte dem jüngeren Kaiba im Vorbeigehen aufmunternd auf die Schultern. 

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Kaum war Atemu aus dem Raum verschwunden, sah Mokuba zu seinem Bruder und wünschte sich auf einmal ganz weit weg. Natürlich liebte er Seto aber der Blick mit dem er ihn nun bedachte gefiel ihm gar nicht. Unschlüssig wippte Mokuba auf den Füßen herum -eine Geste der Nervosität- und beschloss dann, dass es wohl das Beste sein würde, wenn er versuchte, die Situation wieder etwas zu entschärfen!  
"Seto ich-"  
Sein Bruder unterbrach ihn mit einer einfachen Geste und stand dann auf. Sein Blick war nach wie vor todernst und wäre Mokuba nicht so nervös gewesen, dann wäre ihm jedoch aufgefallen, wie sehr sein Bruder versuchte _nicht_ zu lächeln. Allerdings entging ihm vollkommen. Kaiba war nicht wütend auf Mokuba, er war stolz auf ihn. Er hatte es früher nur selten gewagt ihm zu widersprechen und ja, Seto mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm widersprach, schon gar nicht, wenn er sich im Recht sah. Aber dennoch, Mokuba hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt sich durchzusetzen. Ohne seine Hilfe. Das war etwas, worauf der Junge stolz sein konnte und das wollte Seto ihm wissen lassen.  
Mokuba wusste nicht, was er nun erwarten sollte. Sicher, früher hatten sich die beiden selten gestritten, aber es war vorgekommen. Allerdings war Seto seinem Bruder gegenüber nie handgreiflich geworden und er glaubte auch nicht, dass er es nun werden würde. Er sah nervös zu seinem Bruder hoch, der ihn trotz seines eigenen Wachstumsschubs der mit dem erwachsen werden einherging, immer noch um ein gutes Stück überragte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Seto in dem Jungen vor sich wieder das Kind von damals, denn obwohl Mokuba nun erwachsener schien mit seinen siebzehn Jahren hatte er immer noch diese großen Augen, die einen leicht einknicken lassen konnten.  
"Huch!", rutschte es Mokuba verwundert heraus, als sein Bruder ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag die Worte einfach außen vorließ und ihn in die Arme schloss.  
"Ist schon gut, Moki!", meinte Seto versöhnlich und ein Lächeln stahl sich dann doch auf sein Gesicht, als sein kleiner Bruder seine Umarmung erwiderte. Er sah nicht, dass Mokuba Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. So war er ewig nicht genannt worden und das brachte alles auf einmal wieder hoch, vor allem aber wie sehr er Seto vermisst hatte. Am Flughafen hatte er das alles hinter einer fröhlichen Maske verbergen können, doch nun da er mit seinem Bruder allein war...  
Seto merkte erst, dass Mokuba weinte, als der Junge ein wenig zu zittern begann. Mokuba hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit gehabt, stumm zu weinen, wenn es ihn wirklich mitnahm. Aber Seto wusste immer noch, was seinen Bruder wieder beruhigen konnte, selbst wenn es für den Jungen lange her war, seit sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten. Schweigend standen sie in dem Raum und Seto strich Mokuba über den Kopf, vom Scheitel bis zum Nacken, immer wieder, so lange bis der Junge sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ihm seine Gefühle nicht die Kehle zudrückten.  
"Ich hab' Angst, Seto! Es klingt zwar unglaublich, was Bakura da sagt, aber dennoch. Wenn man bedenkt was uns alles passiert ist..."  
Die Worte, die Seto nun sagten, hingen in Raum wie ein Fluch, denn es war etwas, was er draußen vor den anderen niemals laut gesagt hätte. Nicht ohne sich danach aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, nur um die Reaktion der anderen nicht zu sehen.

"Ich habe auch Angst!"


	9. 8 - Gewagte Aktionen

p class="Normal tm5"strongspan class="tm7"Gewagte Aktionen/span/strong/p  
p class="Normal tm5"strongspan class="tm8" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal tm5"strongspan class="tm8" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Atemu machte sich zwar geringfügig Sorgen was Seto und Mokuba in dem Raum allein tun würden, immerhin kannte er Kaibas Temperament nur zu gut, doch im Grunde wusste er auch, dass der seinen Bruder von Herzen liebte. Er würde nicht allzu sehr aus der Haut fahren, bloß weil Mokuba mal seinen Mann gestanden hatte, oder?/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Das war es jedenfalls, was Atemu hoffte, als er das Zimmer verließ, um den beiden etwas Zeit allein zu gönnen und auch um wieder mit seinen Freunden zu reden. Denen schien die Laune aber gerade gar nicht nach Reden zu stehen, denn als er zurück in das Zimmer ging, in dem die anderen sich versammelt hatten, herrschte ohrenbetäubende Stille. Die Stimmung war so angespannt, dass sich Atemu fragte, wie sie überhaupt so ruhig bleiben konnten. Aber wer konnte schon entspannt bleiben, wenn einem vor kurzem eröffnet worden war, dass sein Leben wieder einmal auf dem Spiel stand und zwar wegen einer Aktion in den Augen der meisten schon Jahre zurück lag. Das musste alles mehr als nur aufwühlend sein. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Am meisten bemerkbar machte sich die bedrückte Stimmung bei Joey, der im Raum auf und ab ging, wie eine Raubkatze im Käfig, und bei Yugi. Der saß mit dem Rücken an der Wand angelehnt auf dem Fußboden, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verbogen. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Fünf Jahre hatte er mehr oder weniger "Ruhe" von dergleichen übernatürlichen Phänomenen gehabt, gerade erst war er mit dem Mädchen zusammengekommen, dass er schon so lange liebte und nun sah er sich ein weiteres Mal der Gefahr ausgesetzt, dass sein Leben abrupt enden könnte, wegen etwas was er weder zu verantworten hatte, noch beeinflussen konnte. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"'Und ich hab ihn in all das hinein gezogen!...Wieder einmal!', dache Atemu schuldbewusst und steuerte ohne zu zögern direkt auf seinen Freund zu. Er setzte sich schweigend neben ihn und Yugi sah zu ihm rüber. Er hatte nicht geweint oder dergleichen, aber seine Augen zeigten eindeutig alles was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte. Im Moment war das eine ungesunde Mischung aus Resignation und aufwallender Panik und das gefiel Atemu ganz und gar nicht. Yugi war stets der zuversichtliche von ihnen beiden gewesen. Auch wenn manch einer meinen mochte, dass er der "Schwächere" von beiden war, weil es stets Atemu gewesen war, der übernommen hatte sobald es brenzlig wurde, so wusste es der Pharao jedoch besser. Yugis mentale und emotionale Stärke übertraf seine eigene um Längen und das war ihm in der Vergangenheit mehr als nur einmal bewusst gemacht worden. Zum ersten Mal, als Yugi ihn davon abgehalten hatte, Kaiba durch einen Sieg in den Tod zu treiben, wobei das Leben seines Großvaters auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte, und auch als sie beide in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen waren und Yugi ihn davon überzeugt hatte weiter zu machen, während er selbst schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Nun war es Yugi, der in dieser Position zu sein schien und Atemu sah es als seine Pflicht an, einen der besten Freunde den er je hatte, wiederaufzurichten. Er wusste genau, dass Yugi dasselbe getan hätte, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Hey!", meinte er schlicht und stupste Yugi mit seiner Schulter an. "Lass uns etwas raus gehen!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Wieso?", nuschelte Yugi nur und klang dabei so erschöpft als hätte er einen Dauerlauf hinter sich. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Weil dir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt und deine Gedanken dich gerade erdrücken! Außerdem sind wir kaum wirklich zum Reden gekommen, seitdem ich wieder da bin, oder?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Hm!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Na los!", munterte Atemu ihn auf, schon wieder stehend und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. "Hoch mit dir!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Meinetwegen!", murmelte Yugi nur, griff aber nach der Hand und mit einem Ruck stand Yugi schneller wieder auf den Füßen, als er gedacht hatte. Es war seltsam, Atemu in dessen Körper -oder etwas in der Art- vor sich stehen zu sehen... Er kannte ihn nur als Präsenz in seinen Gedanken die eine für ihn sichtbare, nichtmaterielle Gestalt annehmen konnte, aber dass er nun wie ein normaler Mensch erschien... /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Das ist im Moment wohl etwas viel zu verarbeiten, was?", hakte Atemu nach, während er Yugi aus dem Raum rührte und er brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Yugi genickt hatte. Wenn man so lang Zeit im Kopf einer Person verbrachte, lernte man sich unweigerlich kennen. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Ich verstehe was du meinst!", erklärte er wenige Augenblicke später als sie beide im Fahrstuhl standen, beide gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt, beide die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben. Sie gaben schon ein seltsames Bild ab, wie sie sich gegenüberstanden. "Für dich muss es umso aufwühlender sein, weil ein paar Jahre dazwischen liegen. Für mich sind seit deinem Duell mit ...Diva? Ja, ich glaub er hieß so... Jedenfalls sind für mich nur wenige Tage vergangen nach deinem Duell mit ihm, da stand Kaiba auf einmal vor mir. Im Jenseits!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Er ist einfach so bei dir aufgetaucht?" Es war der erste Satz, den Yugi von sich gegeben hatte, seitdem sie auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, der aus mehr als nur einem Wort bestand, was Atemu ein leichtes Lächeln bescherte. "Das muss seltsam gewesen sein!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Und wie das seltsam war!", bestätigte Atemu, gerade als sie beide die Haupteingangstür zum Sitz der KaibaCorp. durchquerten. Nun waren sie also draußen. Beide nahmen ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, Yugi weil ihm die frische Luft tatsächlich etwas beruhigte und Atemu, weil er sich wieder an das Gefühl gewöhnen wollte. Er hatte als Toter im Jenseits nicht wirklich Luft holen müssen und damals an Yugis Seite auch nicht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Luft je nach Jahreszeit anders riechen konnte... Dass er überhaupt was roch war schon Neuland für ihn. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Was hast du gemacht?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Wollte ihn nach Hause schicken! Dann kam Mana dazu und erklärte mir, dass Seth verschwunden war..."/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Der ist dann hier aufgetaucht?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Scheint wohl so!", meinte Atemu mit einem Schulterzucken. "Ich wollte ihn dann selbst herbringen aber irgendwie haben wir es nicht ganz geschafft und sind bei Bakura im Reich der Schatten gelangt. Warum hat er mir nicht erklärt, nur dass jene Welt dadurch Schaden nahm, der zu bereinigen ist!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Er scheint sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen!", stellte Yugi fest, nachdem für eine kurze Weile Stille zwischen den beiden geherrscht hatte und Atemu nickte gedankenverloren. Sie beide liefen einfach, wie ihnen die Nase stand, weder wissend wohin ihre Füße sie trugen, noch wohin der Weg führte, den sie gerade nahmen. Aber es machte den Kopf frei und beruhigte sie beide wieder etwas. Das war wohl auch nötig, wenn man bedachte, was ihnen wohl noch ins Haus kommen würde. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Nun, man kann niemanden verübeln, dass er seine Heimat schützen will!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Aber was hat das alles mit uns zu tun? Warum sollten wir ihm helfen, das Reich der Schatten zu retten? Es ist ein böser Ort!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Womöglich... Liegen wir da auch falsch!", meinte Atemu zögernd. Er erinnerte sich noch, an den Ort an dem er und Kaiba aufgewacht waren. Bakura hatte ihnen gesagt es sei das Reich der Schatten, aber es hatte nicht so ausgesehen wie das Reich der Schatten, dass er gekannt hatte. Keine Lila Wolken, keine Finsternis, keine verlorenen Seelen. Einfach nur... Eine Welt wie diese hier?/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Was meinst du damit?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Lange Geschichte!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Atemu, ich weiß nicht ob es dir auffällt aber es ist immer eine lange Geschichte und wir sind schonmal unterwegs, also..."/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Also?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9""Also, raus mit der Sprache!" lachte Yugi leicht, über das perplexe Gesicht von Atemu, und boxte ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. /span/p  
p class="Normal tm5"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal tm5"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal tm5"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal tm5"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9" /spanstrongspan class="tm11"#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm7" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm7" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm7" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Nicht nur Atemu und Yugi hatten beschlossen, dass ein Spaziergang sie womöglich auf neue Gedanken bringen würde. Auch Ylva und Liv waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihnen ein bisschen frische Luft nicht schaden würde. Einerseits käme ihnen so vielleicht eine gute Idee, wie sie den Träger dieser seltsamen Kette finden würden -der Name war ihnen in den fünf Jahren schlicht und einfach entfallen- und außerdem fiel auch den beiden jungen Frauen in der kleinen Wohnung irgendwann einmal die Decke auf den Kopf. Ylva ganz besonders, denn anders als Liv ging sie ja nicht mindestens einmal am Tag zu einer Vorlesung oder dergleichen. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Ist doch recht frisch für diese Jahreszeit!", stellte Liv fest, als sie gerade an einer Ampel standen. Eigentlich war es ein schöner Tag: Die Sonne schien hell und die Vögel stimmten hier und da ein Lied an. Doch der Schein konnte in die Irre führen und man sollte sich nicht nur auf einen Blick aus dem Fenster verlassen. Der Wind zog kalt durch die Straßen und selbst wenn man in der Sonne stand wurde es nicht wirklich warm… nur weniger kalt. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Ein Glück hast du auf die Jacken bestanden!", grummelte Ylva und vergrub ihre Hände in den Jackentaschen. Auch wenn sie in einer Gegend geboren war, die von Natur aus kühler war und sie eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein müsste, war sie nicht gerade glücklich über das Wetter. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren an etwas höhere Temperaturen gewöhnt, vor allem seitdem sie beide in Japan weilten. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Die Ampel sprang auf grün und gerade wollte Ylva mit ihrer Freundin zusammen die Straße überqueren, da richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Ein goldener Schimmer flackerte in ihrem Augenwinkel und sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig umdrehen, um es zu sehen. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Schnell packte sie Liv an der Hand und die beiden blieben stehen. Mitten auf dem Zebrastreifen./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„AU! Ylva, was-!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Still!", raunte ihre Freundin und zog sie eilig über die Straße. Jedoch nicht in die Richtung in die sie eigentlich hatten gehen wollen, sondern umgekehrt…wieder zurück. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Was soll das denn?", beschwerte sich Liv und ihre Stimme war ein bisschen höher als normal, wegen des Ärgers. Und auch ein bisschen lauter, was Ylva nicht passte./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Ich sagte, du sollst still sein, sonst machen wir nur auf uns aufmerksam!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Der Zug ist abgefahren als wir mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben sind." Liv riss sich los und musterte ihre Freundin besorgt. „Was ist los?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Ylva wies hinter sich, in die Richtung der Menschengruppe, die gerade mit ihnen die Straße überquert hatte, aus der Gegenrichtung kommend. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Ich hab es gesehen!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Es!? Du meinst…"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Ja, das Teil das wir zerstören wollen. Nicht den Gruselclown!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Oh! Und jetzt?", fragte Liv und hoffte, Ylva würde eine Idee haben, wie sei weiter vorgehen sollten. Denn sie hatte es ganz gewiss nicht! /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Wir folgen ihnen!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Was!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Könntest du bitte deine Stimme senken? Sonst können wir gleich ein Schild tragen auf dem steht Wir wollen gleich einen Diebstahl begehen!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Gleich? Meinst du jetzt? Sofort!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Ylva legte ihre Hände auf Livs Schultern und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann sah sie kurz in die Richtung in die die Person verschwunden war, die das gesuchte Objekt bei sich trug, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die auch nicht einfach so verschwand. Das war allerdings schwer möglich, so auffällig wie die beiden waren…/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Nur die Ruhe!", versicherte sie Liv. „Wir schaffen das. Wir müssen es schaffen. Wenn nicht… naja du erinnerst dich was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, oder?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Nur ungern aber ja, tu ich!", stimmte ihre Freundin zu und nun sahen beide in die Richtung, in die das Objekt ihres Plans verschwunden war. Liv nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um ihre Nerven wieder etwas herunter zu fahren, Ylva schmiedete schon Pläne. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Eines stand fest: Einfach würde das sicher nicht werden! /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm11"#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm11" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm11" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal tm12"„Schwer vorzustellen, was?", hakte Atemu nach und Yugi nickte schweigend. Gerade hatte der Pharao seine Ausführungen darüber, was er noch alles vom Reich der Schatten gesehen hatte, beendet und nun galt es für Yugi, das erst einmal zu verarbeiten. Dabei war sein „Damit muss ich jetzt klarkommen"-Stapel ohnehin schon hoch genug, zumindest in seinen Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass der noch gehörig wachsen würde!span class="tm6"br /span„Hätte ich es nicht gesehen, dann würde ich es wohl auch nicht glauben! Fakt ist aber, dass wir wohl wirklich einen großen Schaden im Reich der Schatten hinterlassen haben und ich möchte nicht unbedingt der sein, de dafür verantwortlich gemacht wird, dass etliche ihr Leben verlieren!"span class="tm6"br /span„Aber Bakura sagte doch, es sei Kaibas Schuld"span class="tm6"br /span„Ja, das hat Bakura gesagt, aber wir wissen beide aus der Vergangenheit, dass er sehr schnell ist, wenn es darum geht, jemanden zu beschuldigen!"span class="tm6"br /span„Du musst es ja wissen!", murmelte Yugi und bezog sich dabei auf den letzten großen Kampf, den sie gegen Bakura ausgetragen hatten, weil der in seiner Vergangenheit Atemu für die Fehler seiner Vorgänger hatte bestrafen wollen./p  
p class="Normal tm12"„Allerdings! Warum sind Leute aus der Antike nur immer so dramatisch?!"span class="tm6"br /span„…"span class="tm6"br /spanYugi presste seine Lippen zusammen, der Kommentar der ihm dazu auf der Zunge lag hätte Atemu wohl nicht gerade gefallen. Dumm nur, dass der genau sah wie Yugi verzweifelt versuchte, nichts zu sagen!/p  
p class="Normal tm12"„Ich weiß genau, was du jetzt denkst! Verkneif's dir!", und für ungeübte Ohren klang es wohl sehr streng, aber Yugi sah das verborgene Lächeln in seinen Augen und prustete drauf los. Er lachte bis ihm der Bauch wehtat und Atemu musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Amüsement. Er war froh, dass sein Freund sein Lachen trotz der drohenden Gefahr noch nicht verloren hatte und auch wenn er dafür ein bisschen Selbstironie hatte herauskramen müssen, so war es das doch wert. Zumindest in seinen Augen./p  
p class="Normal tm12"„Tut mir leid…", seufzte Yugi, nachdem er sich mehr oder weniger von seinem Lachanfall wieder erholt hatte und die beiden bogen, ohne es zu merken in eine etwas weniger belebte Straße ein. Sie waren nach wie vor noch so sehr mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie ihre Umwelt gar nicht wahr nahmen./p  
p class="Normal tm12"„Muss es nicht, das war gewollt!"span class="tm6"br /span„Natürlich!" Selbst wenn Yugi ihm zustimmte, sein Tonfall sagte das Gegenteil und Atemu schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. Es war ungewohnt, dass Yugi einen Hang zur Ironie an den Tag legte, aber das war wohl mit dem Erwachsenwerden so gekommen. span class="tm6"br /span„Na gut, du hast mich erwischt. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch!"span class="tm6"br /spanYugi sah ihn zweifelnd von der Seite class="tm6"br /span„Irgendwann mal… gewesen!", korrigierte er sich und Yugi wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern da ging alles drunter und drüber. Zumindest für einen kleinen Augenblick. span class="tm6"br /spanSie beide bogen um die Ecke der Straße, aber genau in dem Moment kamen ihnen zwei Frauen entgegen, die ganz in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren. Jedenfalls sah es für Yugi so aus, denn sie schienen ihn und Atemu gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Eine von ihnen sah sie beide wohl noch, ihre Augen wurden groß als ihr Blick Yugis fand und sie machte noch einen Schritt zur Seite, griff nach dem Arm ihrer Begleiterin doch da war es schon zu spät. Die andere Frau, die die Kapuze ihrer Jacke wegen des Windes wohl über den Kopf gezogen hatte -kalte Ohren waren unschön!-, rannte ungebremst in Atemu hinein und sie beide riss es von den Füßen. span class="tm6"br /spanAtemu wusste gar nicht, was eigentlich los war. Das einzige was er mitbekam, war ein dumpfer Aufprall an seinem Brustkorb und schon schien die Welt sich kurz zu drehen ehe er unsanft auf der Straße landete. Und so erlebte der Pharao zum ersten Mal seit ein paar tausend Jahren, wie sehr einem das Gesäß wehtat, wenn man auf Asphalt fiel. span class="tm6"br /spanPerplex schüttelte er den Kopf und sah sich um. Er saß auf dem Boden, aber er war nicht allein dort. Eine Person, er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, hockte mehr oder weniger auf seinen Beinen./p  
p class="Normal tm12"„Tut mir leid!", rief sie und der Stimme nach war es eindeutig eine Frau. Doch sie hielt den Kopf so, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und als sie sich hastig aufrappelte, wandte sie ihm prompt den Rücken class="tm6"br /span„Schon…in Ordnung!", kam es von ihm ehe er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte und auch er stand wieder auf. Die Straße war kein besonders bequemer Ort zum Sitzen. „Hast du dich verletzt?"span class="tm6"br /span„Nein, passt schon, war nur der Schreck!", erwiderte sein „Opfer" und wandte sich wieder um, die Arme verschlungen vor dem Körper gepresst als wäre ihr kalt. span class="tm6"br /span„Bist du sicher?", hakte Yugi nun besorgt nach und sein Blick sprang zwischen den beiden Frauen und Atemu hin und her, der Blick verwirrt. Atemu erwiderte das Ganze mit einem Schulterzucken und nicht minder verwundertem Gesicht. span class="tm6"br /span„Alles in Ordnung! Wir müssen nur schnell weiter!", meinte nun die Frau, die emspan class="tm13"nicht/span/em hingefallen war und legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin. span class="tm6"br /span„Okay, aber seid vorsichtig!", erwiderte Yugi und irgendwas an der Sache kam ihm seltsam vor. Aber für den Moment konnte er beim besten Willen nicht feststellen, was es war. Er kam auch nicht mehr dazu, auch nur irgendwas zu den beiden Frauen zu sagen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. So schnell wie die zwei aufgetaucht waren, so schnell waren sie auch wieder class="tm6"br /span„Wow, na das war ja 'ne selts-„span class="tm6"br /span„emspan class="tm13"Verdammte Scheiße!/span/em"span class="tm6"br /spanYugi drehte sich zu Atemu um und wollte ihn schon fragen, was diesen recht ungewöhnlichen Gefühlsausbruch seines Freundes ausgelöst hatte, doch es fiel ihm sofort auf, kaum dass er Atemu ansah. Er sah aus wie auch zuvor, abgesehen davon dass er sehr wütend dreinblickte und etwas ganz bestimmtes fehlte. span class="tm6"br /span„Das Milleniumspuzzle ist weg!", stellte Yugi mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und leichtem Ärger fest. Er hatte es Atemu überlassen, nachdem dieser ihm im Duell gegen Diva zur Hilfe gekommen war und hatte es seither nicht mehr gesehen. Dass Atemu es getragen hatte, seitdem er wieder in dieser Welt war, war ihm wohl unterbewusst schon aufgefallen, aber er war schon so gewöhnt an den Anblick, dass er es nicht weiter bemerkt hatte. Nur dass es jetzt fehlte, emspan class="tm13"das/span/em fiel auf!span class="tm6"br /span„Ach was du nicht sagst!", rief Atemu und klang für den Moment ein kleines bisschen hysterisch. Später würde er natürlich sagen, dass er wütend war, denn ein Pharao wurde nie hysterisch… oder?/p  
p class="Normal tm12" /p  
p class="Normal tm12"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal tm12"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal tm12"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm14"#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm14" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm14" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm14" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm14" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"strongspan class="tm14" /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"Die beiden „Übeltäter" hatten in der Zeit, die Atemu gebraucht hatte um festzustellen, dass ihm was fehlte, und Yugi darüber zu informieren, drei Straßenkreuzungen hinter sich gebracht und lehnten nun nach Luft ringend an der Wand eines Ladens, verborgen von Müllcontainern./p  
p class="Normal"„Das… das war verrückt!", ächzte Liv und hielt sich den Hals. Der brannte als hätte sie Schleifpapier verschluckt und Chillies hinterher gegessen./p  
p class="Normal"„Aber irgendwie schon lustig!", sagte Ylva neben ihr, aber auch sie atmete abgehackt und unstet, wie das eben bei Leuten war, die unvermittelt schnell gerannt waren, und dabei falsch Luft holten. Ein Schmerz in der Seite verriet ihr, dass sie es komplett falsch gemacht hatte./p  
p class="Normal"„Lustig!?", wiederholte Liv und wieder einmal war ihre Stimme ein ganzes Stück höher als es normal der Fall war und sie sah ihre Freundin an, als hätte sie ihr eröffnet sie wolle auf der Stelle ihre Haare verbrennen. Mittlerweile hatte sich Ylva ihre Kapuze wieder von Kopf gezogen, oder sie war beim Rennen einfach herunter gerutscht, das wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Ihr rotes Haar, dass es wohl ermöglicht hätte, dass man sie hätte wiedererkennen können, hatte sie mit Absicht darunter verborgen gehabt, bevor sie sich ans Werk gemacht hatten./p  
p class="Normal"Die größte Hürde war wohl gewesen, ungesehen an den beiden vorbei zu kommen, um ihnen dann an der Kreuzung entgegen zu kommen, mal abgesehen von dem eigentlichen Diebstahl selbst. Dass Ylva diesen Job übernehmen würde, war von vorn herein klar gewesen. Liv war zu lieb und zu gutherzig für so etwas. Allein bei der Vorstellung hatten ihre Hände so schlimm gezittert, dass es ihr ohne Zweifel misslingen würde./p  
p class="Normal"„Na wie auch immer!", winkte Ylva ab, um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen und griff in ihre Jacke. Das Artefakt war leichter als sie gedacht hatte und lag locker in ihrer Hand. Unschuldig schimmerte es und bei diesem Anblick sah es wie ein ganz gewöhnliches, goldenes Kunstwerk aus. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass es eines der gefährlichsten Teile im Universum sein konnte. Zumindest in den Augen der beiden Frauen, die in Verbindung damit gesehen hatten, wie etliche Menschen ihr Leben verloren hatten und das vor laufenden Kameras./p  
p class="Normal"„Was werden wir jetzt damit machen?!"/p  
p class="Normal"„Ich denke mal Einfach kaputtmachen ist nicht drin!", dachte Liv laut nach und ihre Freundin nickte bloß, während sie in Gedanken mehrere Ideen überdachte und wieder verwarf, was man den jetzt mit dem komischen Teil machen könne./p  
p class="Normal"„Wir müssen erst einmal aus der Reichweite von den Besitzern, sonst kann es sein dass wir's schneller wieder los sind als uns lieb ist!", sagte Ylva schließlich und warf ihrer Freundin einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Diese verstand und seufzte schwer./p  
p class="Normal"„Na dann lass uns mal packen!"/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	10. 9 - Ein paar klare Worte

**Ein paar klare Worte**

Im Büro der Kaiba Corp. war es mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so still, wie es der Fall gewesen war, als Yugi und Atemu zu ihrem Spaziergang aufgebrochen waren, der Yugi eigentlich hatte beruhigen sollen. Dass nun ausgerechnet Atemu am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs stand, das hatte man nicht ahnen können.  
Jedenfalls hatte sich nun eine kleine Gruppe gebildet, bestehend aus Yugis Freunden und den Ishtars, die es sich in der Sitzecke mehr oder weniger bequem gemacht hatten. Mit gesenkten Stimmen berieten sie, was sie denn nun machen wollten, da ihnen Bakura mehr oder weniger eröffnet hatte, dass sie wieder mal alle -mit Joeys Worten- „abkratzen könnten". Keiner schien diese Aussicht groß zu gefallen, also machte man sich seine Gedanken. Der einzige, der sich nicht gerade aktiv an dem Gespräch beteiligte, war Ryou.  
Er saß _auf_ der Rückenlehne des Sofas und hörte mehr zu, als dass er was sagte. Nicht, dass er nicht wollte, aber in seinem Kopf herrschte gerade ein derartiges Durcheinander, dass er kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Bakura rüber und jedes Mal, wenn er das tat überrollte ihn für einen Moment eine Welle der Panik. Warum musste er wiederauftauchen, gerade jetzt wo sein Leben mal einen geordneten Gang hatte und er sich tatsächlich mal wohl in seiner Haut gefühlt hatte?  
‚ _Karma is a bitch!_ ', dachte er verbittert. Seit er mit dem Studium begonnen hatte, schlichen sich hin und wieder ein paar Anglizismen in seine Gedanken und auch seinen Wortschatz, womit er den anderen manchmal auf die Nerven ging. Laut gesagt hätte er das gerade Gedachte allerdings nie. Kaum einer wusste, dass Ryou in seinen Gedanken manchmal schlimmer fluchen konnte als ein Pirat. Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln, irgendwo musste der Frust ja raus und wenn man stets eine eher gelassene Miene zur Schau stellte, dann waren eben die Gedanken kunterbunt. Natürlich hatte auch der Einfluss eines gewissen übernatürlichen Wesens so seine Spuren hinterlassen aber Ryou vermied es so gut er konnte, auch nur daran zu denken.  
Das fiel ihm nun allerdings schwer, denn aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Bakura von seinem Platz in der Ecke, von dem aus er die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte was das Gesagte für einen Einfluss auf die anderen hatte, aufstand und nun unmittelbar neben ihm stand.  
„Was willst du? Geh weg!", flüsterte Ryou. Hätte Bakura nicht neben ihm gestanden, hätte es wohl niemand gehört. Der Tonfall sprach allerdings für sich und Bakura kam nicht umhin, ein anerkennendes Lächeln aufzusetzen, zumindest für einen Sekundenbruchteil. Da war wohl jemand erwachsen geworden.  
„Das eine widerspricht dem anderen, Kleiner. Ich will mit dir reden!"  
Bakura sprach genauso leise. Was sie untereinander besprachen, ging keinen anderen etwas an, zumindest nicht in seinen Augen.  
„Nenn mich nochmal so und ich-"  
„Und was? Was kannst du mir schon antun? Schön und gut, du hast deinen Schneid gefunden, aber wir wissen beide, dass ich dir um Meilen voraus bin. Aber jetzt komm mal wieder runter und denk nach. Ich steh hier in meinem eigenen Körper neben dir, was kann ich schon groß von dir wollen?"  
Ryou machte den Mund auf, wollte ihm irgendwas entgegenschleudern, was ihm zum Schweigen bringen würde, doch ihm wollte beim besten Willen nichts einfallen. Er verharrte für ein paar Sekunden, schloss den Mund wieder und wandte den Blick demonstrativ von seinem ungewollten Gesprächspartner ab.  
„Lass mich in Frieden!"  
„Das werde ich, wenn du mir zugehört hast!"  
„Wann hast du je dein Wort gehalten!"  
„Öfter als dir vielleicht klar ist! Kleines Update, du magst einen Teil meines Lebens beigewohnt haben, aber du hast nicht mal ein Bruchteil meiner Existenz erlebt!"  
„Fein!", seufzte Ryou und stand auf. Die anderen blickten den beiden besorgt hinterher. Ihre kleine Auseinandersetzung war an denen natürlich nicht vorbeigegangen, zumal sie beiden gegen Ende lauter und etwas gereizter geworden waren. Dass sie nun beide den Raum verließen, sorgte bei einigen für ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
Allerdings blieben sie im Flur stehen, in Sicht- aber nicht in Hörweite und Ryou ließ die Tür hinter sich demonstrativ offen, ehe er sich Bakura gegenüber an die Wand lehnte. Das Bild, dass sie beide abgaben erinnerte ein wenig an die Situation von Yugi und Atemu im Fahrstuhl, aber die Stimmung war grundlegend anders.  
„Was willst du?!", fragte Ryou ein zweites Mal, deutlich verstimmter als zuvor. Bakura musterte ihn eine Weile lang schweigend. Nichts an seiner Miene verriet, was er in diesem Augenblick dachte, aber er war ein kleines bisschen stolz. Der Ryou, den er von früher kannte, hätte ihm nicht so widersprochen, geschweige denn dass er ihm so trotzig in die Augen gesehen hätte. Dennoch…  
„Mir machst du nichts vor, wir wissen beide, dass du immer noch Angst vor mir hast!"  
‚ _Verdammt!_ '  
Angst beschrieb das ganze etwas ungenau. Ryous Hände waren eiskalt, sein Puls machte dem eines Rennpferdes Konkurrenz und es fehlte nicht viel zur Panikattacke. Sprechen war, nun da er mit Bakura allein war, auch nicht mehr drin. Er hatte das Gefühl eine Schlinge läge um seinen Hals.  
„Keine Widerworte mehr? Na das ist ja interessant!"  
Ryou schnaubte lediglich. Klar, er hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, wenn er den Mund öffnete und Bakura machte sich darüber lustig.  
„Schon gut, hab's verstanden. Du musst auch nicht reden, hör einfach zu!", meinte der daraufhin und klang eine Spur versöhnlicher. Eskalation war schließlich nicht seine Intention hinter diesem Gespräch.  
„Ich werde dich nicht für das um Verzeihung bitten, was ich dir angetan habe, Ryou. Ich weiß du kannst es nicht verzeihen, ich verstehe auch warum und ich erwarte nichts in dieser Richtung. Jedoch solltest du wissen, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der sich seit den Vorfällen um die Milleniumsgegenstände verändert hat. Ich habe keine 180-Grad-Wendung gemacht, dass dürfte klar sein, aber sagen wir einfach Atemu hat einen Teil von mir ausgelöscht, der uns -dir _und_ mir- das Leben schwer gemacht hat!"  
„Was soll das heißen?"

Ryou hatte schließlich doch seine Stimme wiedergefunden. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Bakuras Worte nun einmal verwirrend waren und Nachfragen nicht zu vermeiden waren, gab es noch eine andere Tatsache, die ihn zum Reden animierte. Es war das erste Gespräch, dass sie beide auf Augenhöhe führte -und auch dabei tatsächlich Augenkontakt hatten-. Bakura war früher nur eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und eine Kraft gewesen, die ihn kontrolliert hatte. Ihm nun ins Gesicht zu sehen und zu reden, wie zwei Menschen, das war noch die da gewesen.  
„Das heißt, ich hatte auch nicht so ganz die Kontrolle über mein Handeln -ironisch, ich weiß-. Dir das in seinem vollen Ausmaß zu erklären würde lange dauern und ich kann dich nicht wirklich lange hier draußen lassen, weil Yugis blonder Bodyguard mich gerade mit Blicken erdolcht!", bei dem letzten Teil war die Stimme etwas lauter geworden und er drehte den Kopf demonstrativ zu Joey, der ertappt wieder zu den anderen sah. Ungewollt schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Ryous Gesicht, nur ein ganz kleines, aber es war da und Bakura bekam es rechtzeitig mit, bevor der Junge wieder ernst dreinschaute.  
„Was ich im Grunde sagen will ist, dass du nichts vor mir zu befürchten hast. So seltsam und unglaubwürdig das in deinen Ohren jetzt vielleicht klingen mag, es ist die Wahrheit. Wenn du vorhin zugehört hast, dann kannst du dir sicher denken, dass ich ganz andere Prioritäten habe, als dich zu quälen. Ob du mir das nun glauben willst oder nicht, ist mir egal, aber ich wollte, dass du es weißt!"  
Stille. Sie hing wie ein undurchdringlicher Nebel zwischen den beiden, nachdem Bakura ihm das gesagt hatte und Ryou versuchte das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Allein der Gedanke, dass der Mann, der ihm so viel Leid verursacht hatte, selbst nicht ganz schadlos aus der Sache gekommen war, war für ihn schwer vorstellbar. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Bakura sich gerade als wesentlich vielschichtiger offenbarte als er es sich jemals hätte ausmalen können, geschweige denn wollen.  
Mit einem Mal war die Tatsache, dass das Universum dem Untergang geweiht war, nur die zweit-seltsamste Erkenntnis des Tages.

„Das ist verrückt!"

„Liv..."

„Verrückt!"  
„LIV!"  
Die junge Frau zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihre beste Freundin die Stimme hob und sie drehte den Kopf kurz zur Seite. Ylva stand neben ihrem Bett, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Erheiterung und Tadel an. Vor ihr auf dem Bett lag ein offener Koffer, in dem so gut wie alle Klamotten lagen, die sie besaß. Neben dem Koffer lag, unschuldig im Licht schimmernd, ihre Beute: Das Milleniumspuzzle.  
„Du tust es schon wieder!"  
„Tschuldige!", meinte Liv kleinlaut und legte die Bluse zusammen, die sie gerade eben aus ihrem Schrank geholt hatte. Viele Sachen besaß keine von ihnen, immerhin waren sie in dem Wissen hierhergekommen, dass sie nicht für immer hierbleiben würden und auch, dass sie eines Tages schnell wieder aufbrechen mussten. „Ich bin immer noch vollkommen überrascht, dass wir es echt geschafft haben, das Teil zu klauen!", meinte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Puzzles. „Ich frag mich nur, was wir tun, sollte man uns verfolgen?"  
Ylva winkte ab und machte sich, mit scheinbarer Seelenruhe, daran, ihren Koffer vollends zu füllen.  
„Ich glaub kaum, dass die Polizei eine landesweite Fahndung wegen einem Schmuckstück ausgibt, dass offiziell im besten Fall einen emotionalen Wert für den Besitzer hat!"  
"Bist du dir sicher, ich dachte es sei wertvoller!?"

„Das ist _kein_ Gold, Liv!", meinte Ylva ernst und musterte ihre Freundin. Die war bei ihrem Tonfall regelrecht zusammengezuckt und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Selten legte Ylva einen solchen Ton an den Tag, meist nur wenn es um Leben und Tod ging. Liv sah zwischen dem Puzzle und ihrer Freundin hin und her, vollkommen verunsichert darüber was nun zu tun war.  
„Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie nach wenigen Augenblicken der Still, so leise, dass man annehmen könnte sie hätte gar nicht gesprochen. Ylva erahnte die Worte auch mehr, als dass sie es hörte. Sofort wurde ihr Blick sanfter und sie legte Liv mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Berufsgeheimnis. Es ist zwar von völlig anderer Art, aber wie du weißt ist Magie mir nicht völlig fremd!"  
Oh ja, das wusste Liv nur zu gut. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie beide sich hier gegenüberstanden, war der Magie zuzuschreiben, aber auch bevor Ylva ihre eigene Gestalt erhalten hatte, war sie mit der Kraft ihrer Freundin in Berührung gekommen.  
„Gut!", seufzte sie schließlich und beruhigte sich wieder etwas. „Was sollen wir also damit machen? Also, dass wir es zerstören sollten, weiß ich noch, aber wie transportieren wir es ohne uns und anderen zu schaden?"  
Ylva blieb einen Augenblick ruhig und packte weiter ihre Sachen. Was sie vorzuschlagen hatte, würde Liv nicht gefallen, doch sie wusste, dass es ihre einzige Chance war.

„Wir trennen uns und auch das Puzzle! In einem Stück ist es zu gefährlich. Wenn ich könnte würde ich es hier schon einer Schmiede überlassen aber das ist zu riskant!"  
„Uns trennen? Bist du noch ganz klar?", rief Liv erschrocken aus, hielt aber rasch inne, als sie Ylvas Blick sah. Offenbar war es ihr damit mehr als nur ernst! Meist gab sich ihre Freundin heiter und entspannt und dass sie nun so ernsthaft bei der Sache war -so sehr, dass Liv schon ein wenig Angst bekam-, hieß nur eines: Der Spaß war endgültig vorbei! Liv atmete ein bis zwei Mal tief durch und versuchte währenddessen so vernünftig an die ganze Sache heran zu treten, wie es eben möglich war. Sie hatte das Material was sie zu dem Puzzle besaßen -ein paar Handyvideos und dergleichen- mehrmals durchgesehen und es schien so zu sein, dass es seine Kräfte nur dann vollkommen entfalten konnte, wenn es in einem Stück war. Die einzelnen Teile konnten natürlich auch eine gewisse Macht besitzen aber die schien bei weitem nicht so groß zu sein, wie es der Fall war, wenn alle Stücken beisammen waren.  
Mit hängendem Kopf gab sich die junge Frau letzten Endes geschlagen.  
„Fein, du hast gewonnen!"  
„Hey, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!", versuchte Ylva ihre Freundin aufzumuntern und warf ein Kissen nach ihr. Es landete zwar nicht, wie geplant, genau in deren Gesicht, sondern es traf nur den Bauch, aber der gewünschte Effekt trat dennoch ein. Liv lächelte wieder. „Du weißt doch, dass uns so gut wie nichts aufhalten kann, wenn wir zusammenhalten."  
„Ja, aber wir trennen uns doch!"  
„Ich meinte auch nicht nur physisch!", erklärte Ylva und tippte sich dorthin, wo das Herz saß

Während Liv und Ylva kurze Zeit nachdem sie ihren kleinen Diebstahl durchgeführt hatten schon dabei waren, mit der Beute abzuhauen, hatte sich das Opfer der beiden gerade einmal wieder so im Griff, dass Yugi wieder normal mit ihm reden konnte. Aber ihn dahin zu bekommen, war für Yugi ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen und hatte ihm einiges an Nerven, drei kleine Flaschen Wasser und etwas Wissen über den Umgang mit jemanden, der kurz vorm Durchdrehen war, gekostet. Kurz gesagt, er hatte einiges zu tun gehabt.  
Ein positives Detail hatte der Diebstahl allerdings zutage gebracht, nämlich dass Atemus weltliche Gestalt nicht an das Puzzle gebunden war. Früher hatte Yugi nur mit seinem Geist kommunizieren können, wenn das Milleniumspuzzle in seiner Nähe war, doch nun schien die Sache anders zu stehen und er war unabhängig von dem Artefakt. Einerseits eine gute Entwicklung, aber dass es ihnen gestohlen wurde war dennoch nicht gerade eine schöne Sache, immerhin war es für sie beide von großer Bedeutung.  
„Was glaubst du, was hatten die beiden für eine Absicht?"  
„Naja, das Milleniumspuzzle stehlen!", meinte Yugi mit einem Schulterzucken. Die beiden saßen auf einer Bank, am Rand eines Parks, etwas abgeschiedener von den ganzen Menschen die in der Innenstadt herumgelaufen waren. Deren Aufmerksamkeit hatte Atemu mit seinem kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch nämlich auf sich gezogen und es fehlte noch, dass in den Nachrichten oder sozialen Medien kursierte, dass Yugi Muto und sein Double sich seltsam benahmen.  
„Nein!", seufzte Atemu und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. „Was sie mit dem Diebstahl bezweckten, meine ich. Es schien nicht so, als sei das eine spontane Aktion gewesen. Die Diebin hat mir nie ihr Gesicht zugewandt…"  
„Und die andere hatte ein Allerweltsgesicht!"  
„Finde ich jetzt nicht!"  
„Naja, ihrem Aussehen nach war sie Nordeuropäerin, ich kann mich aber auch irren. Und wenn man davon ausgeht… Ich finde sie sah wie ein durchschnittliches Mädchen von da aus. Ist dir bei der mit der Kapuze was aufgefallen?"  
„Ihr Zopf!"  
„Hm!?"  
„Der ist ihr rausgerutscht, als sie mich umgeworfen hat, er fiel ihr über die Schulter. Geflochtener Zopf, leuchtendes, helles rot!"  
„Na, das ist immerhin schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt!", dachte Yugi laut nach und versank für eine Weile in seinen Gedanken. Natürlich bestände die Option, dass sie sich an die Polizei wandten, aber bis die in Aktion traten würde es eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern. Und auf eigene Faust würden sie kaum vorankommen, die Stadt war riesig und ihre Augen konnten sie auch nicht überall haben. Außerdem bestand auch die Chance, dass sie die Stadt auch schon verlassen hatten…  
‚ _Augen überall…Moment, das ist es!_ '  
„Komm mit!"  
So schnell, wie Yugi aufgestanden war und Atemu an der Hand hochgezogen hatte, konnte der Pharao nicht reagieren, geschweige denn protestieren! Er zog ihn quer durch die Stadt, die Blicke die nun auf ihnen beiden lagen komplett ignorierend und er lief so schnell, dass Atemu nur mit einer gehörigen Portion Glück nicht über seine eigenen Füße fiel.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte dieser als sie nur noch eine Kreuzung vom KaibaCorp. Gebäude entfernt waren. Atemu wäre eigentlich nicht gerade gern zu den anderen zurück gegangen, sondern wäre erst wieder zurück, wenn er das Puzzle wieder zurückhatte, doch wie es schien sah Yugi das vollkommen anders.  
"Kaiba hatte früher schon die ganze Stadt überwacht, ich glaube kaum, dass sich daran noch was geändert hat!"  
"Du meinst-?"

"Ja genau! Irgendwo wird er eine Aufzeichnung von dem Vorfall haben und vielleicht sehen wir auch irgendwo das Gesicht unserer beiden Übeltäter!", meinte Yugi überzeugt und Atemu kam nicht umhin sich von seiner Zuversicht anstecken zu lassen.


	11. 10 - CSI Domino

p class="Normal tm5"stronguspan class="tm7"Kapitel 10 - CSI : Dominobr /span/uspan class="tm6"br /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Jetzt sagt mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!", meinte Kaiba genervt und für außen stehende mochte er vielleicht etwas überzogen reagieren. Aber eingeweihte wussten, dass der Grund weshalb er so abging durchaus berechtigt war. br /Yugi und Atemu waren gerade von ihrem mehr als nur ereignisreichen Spaziergang wieder zurückgekommen. Tea hatte ihnen sofort angesehen, dass etwas ganz sicher nicht in Ordnung war und kaum dass die beiden den Raum betreten hatten, war ihnen auch schon das „Was ist passiert" entgegen gekommen. Atemu hatte sich ein wenig quer gestellt, den anderen davon zu erzählen, wohl weil sein Stolz durch diesen Vorfall einen gehörigen Kratzer abbekommen hatte und so war es schließlich Yugis Los gewesen, die Gruppe davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sie nicht mehr im Besitz des Puzzles /„Leider schon!", rang sich Atemu schließlich doch zum Reden durch und er klang so niedergeschlagen wie selten. Bakura hatte während des Berichtes in der Ecke gestanden und hatte sowohl Yugi als auch Atemu eingehend gemustert. br /„Nun, immerhin scheinst du nicht mehr an das Ding gebunden zu sein, wie früher!", schloss er und die Augen aller wandten sich zu ihm. Da kam Yugi ein Gedanke, den er vorher in dem ganzen Hin-und-Her gar nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. br /„Sag mal, hattest du nicht einen Teil von dir im Puzzle versiegelt?" Daraufhin sah Bakura recht unbehaglich drein, wohl einerseits weil Yugi ihm so unverblümt an den Kopf warf und auf der anderen Seite:br /„Ja,... allerdings ist dieser Teil hinüber!"br /„Wie jetzt?!"br /„Du hast ihn ausgelöscht, als er sich mit diesem Teil von mir...oder von Zorc duelliert hat. Er. existiert. nicht. mehr!", meinte er mit Nachdruck und war mindestens genauso unglücklich über den Umstand wie alle anderen. Immerhin hätte das dazu führen können, dass sie das Puzzle früher hätten wieder finden können. Nun mussten sie sich allerdings nach Alternativen umschauen. br /„Das ist blöd!", murrte Joey. Er saß mittlerweile im Schneidersitz auf dem großen Sofa und grübelte so sehr, dass ihm wohl beinahe der Rauch aus den Ohren stieg. Atemu war dankbar für dessen Einsatz. Dass Joey sich mal wieder mit 150% Prozent in die Sache hinein hängen würde, gab ihm trotz der enormen Frustration dennoch ein recht gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. br /„Wie hast du uns eigentlich damals so schnell gefunden, als du das Puzzle gesucht hast?", fragte Joey dann mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Kaiba und prompt wandten sich alle Augen auf diesen. Der seufzte kurz und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Schreibtisch, der früher seiner gewesen war und an dem jetzt gerade Mokuba saß. Mit dem tauschte er kurz einen fragenden Blick, woraufhin sein Bruder sehr kurz nickte. Für die anderen im Raum war das ganze wohl gar nicht zu sehen gewesen. br /„Nachdem wir das Puzzle in Ägypten ausgegraben hatten, haben wir zusammen einen Algorithmus programmiert, der auf die chemische Zusammensetzung des Milleniumspuzzles reagiert. Den haben wir dann an alle Satelliten der KaibaCorp. gekoppelt und durchlaufen lassen bis wir die Standorte der fehlenden Teile hatten!"br /„Ginge das jetzt noch?", hakte Yugi nach, während Atemu erst einmal verarbeiten musste, dass Kaiba das Puzzle offenbar bis auf atomare Ebene analysiert hatte. Kannte er das Artefakt letztlich besser als er es tat?br /„Der Code ist noch im Archiv, ich könnte ihn wieder auf unsere Satelliten transferieren!", meinte Mokuba mit zuversichtlicher Miene und lächelte Atemu kurz zu, wohl im Bestreben diesen etwas zu beruhigen. „Ich kümmere mich schon darum. Ihr könnt ja wenn ihr wollt die Überwachungskameras durchgehen und sehen, ob der Überfall von einer der öffentlichen aufgezeichnet wurde, dann kann ich gleich noch eine Gesichtserkennung mit durch jagen!"br /„Kleiner, du bist der Hammer!", sagte Tristan schließlich, nachdem die meisten Leute im Raum erst einmal einige Minuten damit verbracht hatten, Setos jüngeren Bruder so verwundert anzustarren als hätte er soeben einen Handstand auf dem Tisch im Rosa Tütü vollbracht!br /„Ich bin fast genauso groß wie du!", kam Mokubas heitere Antwort bevor er voller Tatendrang in die Hände klatschte. „Also gut, Yugi, Atemu, Ishizu und Pegasus. Ihr geht ins Archiv und schaut euch die Aufzeichnungen und aktuelle Bilder der Kameras an!"br /„Wieso wir?", fragte Ishizu verwundert und Mokuba grinste leicht. „Ihr habt beide gute Augen für Details. Du hast mit Artefakten gearbeitet und er mit dem Pinsel!"br /„Sollte ich dann nicht eher helfen, wenn eine ruhige Hand von Nöten ist?"br /„Wenn wir kein ordentliches Bild von ihren Gesichtern kriegen, kannst du ja ein Phantombild malen!", scherzte der jüngere Kaiba und damit war das Thema auch durch. Die vier genannten machten sich, mit Mokubas Anweisungen auf den Weg, wobei Joey Atemu noch einen aufmunternden Schulterklopfer verpasste, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging. Atemu warf seinem Freund ein dankbares Lächeln zu. br /Die übrigen Leute sahen allesamt zu Mokuba und Kaiba. Letzterer war sehr überrascht über den Tatendrang seines Bruders und auch dessen Bereitschaft den anderen so kräftig unter die Arme zu greifen. Wären sie früher mit einem ähnlichen Problem zu ihm gekommen -und hätte er selbst nicht gerade so tief drin gesteckt- dann hätte er sie wohl mit einem genervten Kommentar abgewiesen und sich selbst ü /„Also~, was jetzt?", fragte Marik dann in die Stille die aufkam und Mokuba zuckte mit den Schultern. br /„Wenn du dich mit ein paar Programmiersprachen auskennst, die es eigentlich nur innerhalb der KaibaCorp. gibt, dann kannst du mir ja helfen."br /„Ja...Nein, passe!", war die Antwort und im Grunde hatte Mokuba nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Marik sich mit derartigen Sachen so groß aus /„Ich könnte helfen!", schlug Joey vor und Seto klappte überrascht der Mund auf. Joey Wheeler... der Looser vom Dienst...ihnen helfen? br /„Das ist doch lachhaft!", meinte er sogleich und Mokuba konnte sich ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem großen Bruder wusste er nämlich von Joeys beruflicher Laufbahn und auch wenn der Freund von Yugi mehr mit den Geräten als deren Programmierung zu tun hatte, etwas Fachwissen mehr und eine Hand fürs Grobe wäre nicht schlecht. Außerdem...br /„Die Sensoren für die Suche nach dem Puzzle müssten denen ähneln mit denen du arbeitest, du könntest mir beim Kalibrieren helfen!"br /„WAS?!"br /Joey ignorierte Kaibas kleinen Ausfall ihn zwinkerte Mokuba kurz zu, bevor er scherzhaft salutierte. „Sag mir wo und was und ich leg sofort los!"br /„Nimm Tristan und Ryou mit, Dritter Stock, ich meld mich wenn ich dich brauche!"br /Die drei sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und weg waren sie. br /Der Raum leerte sich nach und nach, weil jeder was zu tun bekam oder etwas tun wollte. Außer Seto und Mokuba, die sich natürlich um die Programmierung kümmern würden, waren noch Tea, Marik, Odion, Bakura und Seth anwesend. br /„Können wir irgendwas anderes tun?", fragte Tea schließlich. „Etwas nicht-technisch-vollkommen-hochtrabendes?"br /Kurz darauf griff Mokuba in eine Schublade und warf etwas in die Ecke, wo die restlichen Fünf standen. Bakura war es schließlich der es auffing. br /„Was ist das?"br /„Zur Orientierung. Im Grunde nur ein Navi, aber mit aufgehübschtem Interface..."br /„Nutze Worte die ich kenne!"br /„Sieht moderner aus!", rief Mokuba dann gereizt ehe er mit seinem Vorschlag weitermachen konnte: „Wenn wir das Puzzle geortet haben oder die Personen auftauchen, werd ich darauf die Koordinaten schicken. Ihr fünf müsst dann schnell sein und ich meine /spanemspan class="tm10"richtig/span/emspan class="tm9" schnell! Kriegt ihr das hin!"br /„Wieso schickst du uns los?"br /„Naja ich kann ja schlecht die Polizei anrufen und sagen, sie mögen die Damen doch bitte verhaften, weil sie ein für uns wichtiges, magisches Artefakt haben, oder?"br /„Auch wahr!", stimmte Marik /Fragend sahen sie einander an. Tea fühlte sich in der Gruppe von Männern ein wenig Unwohl, was wohl nur daran lag, dass sie einander nicht gut kannten, einer davon eigentlich tot sein müsste und zwei davon früher mal versucht hatten, sie zu tö /„Kannst du schnell sein, Kleines?", fragte Bakura und musterte Tea fragend. Er hatte da so seine Zweifel, zierlich wie sie nun mal /„Da kannst du deinen Arsch drauf verwetten!"br /Mariks Augen nahmen doppelte Größe an und er lehnte sich leicht in die Richtung seines Brudersbr /„Hat sie grade..."br /„Ja, hat sie!", bestätigte Odion ungerührt und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich in seine Züge. Er ahnte schon, dass in den meisten Leuten hier mehr stecken konnte, als das was sie noch in Erinnerung hatten. br /„Ich wette nicht auf meine Kehrseite. Die mag ich zufällig ganz gern an mir!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Die beiden Übeltäterinnen ahnten gar nicht, dass ihre Opfer bereits hinter ihnen her waren und alles mögliche in die Wege geleitet hatten, um dem Milleniumspuzzle wieder habhaft zu werden. Besagtes Objekt wäre, hätte es denn Gefühle, wohl nicht gerade begeistert von dem, was ihm gleich bevorstand. Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten ihre Sachen mittlerweile komplett gepackt, zwei Koffer standen neben ihnen und jede von ihnen hatte einen großen Rucksack auf den Schultern. Für die Leute um sie herum sahen sie wohl aus, wie ganz normale Studenten, die Japans Landschaft erkunden wollen wü /„Bist du soweit?", fragte Ylva ernst. Sie sah sich vorsorglich noch einmal über die Schulter. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen, sie standen /spanemspan class="tm10"hinter/span/emspan class="tm9" dem Gebäude, in dem sie bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gewohnt hatten, in einem toten Winkel. br /„Nein!", seufzte Liv und strich sich die wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie stand so dermaßen unter Stress wie lange nicht mehr. Nicht einmal die letzte Prüfungsperiode hatte sie so extrem nervös gemacht. Da hatte aber auch nicht so eine Gefahr für sie bestanden. Ihre größte Sorge war, dass sie einen Fehler machte und das Teil eigenständig irgendetwas tat, das wieder vielen Menschen Schaden zufügen oder sogar ihr Leben kosten wü /„Und jetzt?"br /„Warte noch...", sagte die jüngere von beiden, bevor sie die Augen schloss und drei Mal kräftig durchatmete, bevor sie ihre Freundin wieder ansah. Sie wirkte nun um einiges gefasster als noch vo wenigen Sekunden. „Okay. Jetzt"br /„Gut!",, flüsterte Ylva. Im Grunde war sie genauso nervös wie Liv es war, aber sie trug das nie nach außen hin. In den Jahren die sie beide nun schon Seite an Seite erlebt hatten, war sie stets im Glauben gewesen dass sie die Stärkere von beiden sein musste. Oder zumindest wollte sie den Eindruck erwecken. Gäbe sie sich besorgt, würde das ihre Freundin nur noch mehr beunruhigen, so glaubte sie. br /Vorsichtig suchte sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Oberfläche des Puzzles ab, auf der Suche nach einer Unebenheit und als sie einen Spalt ertasten konnte, dort wo zwei einzelne Teile aufeinander trafen, nahm sie ihre Fingernägel kurz zur Hilfe und hebelte das Teil tatsächlich heraus. Er war das „Kernstück", jenes mit dem Auge darauf. Irgendwie hatte Ylva das Gefühl, das es von besonderer Bedeutung war, wohl aus dem Grund, dass die anderen Teile weitaus kleiner waren. br /„Ich nehm es!", sagte sie dann und steckte sich das Teil einfach in die Hosentasche. Atemu hätten bei dieser respektlosen Behandlung seines Kleinods wohl die Haare zu Berge gestanden, täten sie das nicht so schon. „Der Rest müsste ungefährlich sein, den nimmst du!"br /„Gut!", erwiderte Liv und verstaute das restliche Puzzle vorsichtig in ihrem Rucksack -vorher mit einem Tuch umwickelt und ganz weit unten-. „Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl aufbrechen!" Ihre Stimme klang brüchig, auch wenn sie es nicht wollte. Die Angst vor dem was passieren konnte oder davor, Ylva nicht mehr wieder zu sehen sollte das hier schief gehen, schnürte ihr den Hals fest zu. br /Ylva sah ihre Freundin kurz an, bekümmert darüber wie sie sich gerade quälte, und schloss sie ohne zu zögern fest in die Arme. So verweilten die beiden Freundinnen für eine ganze Weile, einfach nur Stärke aus der Nähe der anderen schö /„Wir schaffen das, meine Kleine! Alles wird gut gehen, ich verspreche es!", versicherte Ylva und drückte Liv kurz fester an sich. Deren Schultern begannen zu beben und dass sie schwieg war ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Mit einem Seufzer schob Ylva ihre Freundin etwas von sich, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen und mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln strich sie Liv durchs Haar. „Keine Tränen!", sagte sie und wischte jene Weg die Liv schon übers Gesicht liefen. „Du bist doch stark! Bitte hör auf zu weinen, du weißt wie weh mir das tut!"br /„Entschuldige!"br /„Nicht dauernd entschuldigen!"br /Da war es, das was Ylva hatte erreichen wollen: Ein leichtes Lächeln zupfte an Livs Mundwinkeln und ihre Tränen versiegten auch schon so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Eine letzte Umarmung teilten die beiden, ehe sie sich trennten und in entgegengesetzte Richtungen aufbrachen. Liv steuerte den Bahnhof an, während Ylva zu einer Stelle ging wo sie sich mit einer Fahrgemeinschaft verabredet hatte, die sie nach Tokyo bringen würde. Von dort aus würde sie ein Flugzeug nach Europa nehmen, Liv würde das selbe tun, aber über Amerika und dort einen Zwischenstop bei entfernten Verwandten machen. br /Kaum war Liv allein, sackte sie regelrecht in sich zusammen. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt komplett /spanemspan class="tm10"allein/span/emspan class="tm9" zu sein und dass sie nun bei so einer wichtigen Aufgabe auf sich gestellt sein sollte wog schwer auf ihren Schultern. Immer wenn sie eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich gehabt hatte, war Ylva da gewesen... und nun da sie etwas so wichtiges taten, da war sie allein! br /' /spanemspan class="tm10"Komm schon, Liv. Nicht den Kopf hängen lassen, Ylva wäre sehr enttäuscht!/span/emspan class="tm9" ', sagte sie sich in Gedanken und straffte schließlich die Schultern, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machte./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"„Gut, dann wollen wir mal!", meinte der Angestellte, zu dem Mokuba Yugi und Atemu und die beiden anderen geschickt hatte. Manch einer mochte meinen, dass seine Arbeitsstelle komplett überflüssig sei, da bei der KaibaCorp. ja so vieles fast komplett automatisiert ablief, aber dummerweise gab es immer noch diese Auflagen, die eben genau festlegten, dass für den Notfall ein Mensch vor Ort sein müsse, der eingreifen konnte. br /Der Mann hatte derzeit aber andere Sorgen als die Fragwürdigkeit seines Berufes, sondern die Tatsache dass sich hier auf einmal /spanemspan class="tm10"zwei/span/emspan class="tm9" Leute bei ihm befanden, die aussahen wie Yugi Muto. Gut, einer sah haargenau aus wie Yugi Muto und der andere wie sein älterer Bruder, aber dennoch war das für den Otto-Normalverbraucher etwas, dass es erst einmal zu verdauen galt. Immerhin war Yugi als Profiduellant eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens und das hieß er war bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Niemals war in den letzten Jahren jedoch jemand aufgetaucht der ihm so ähnlich sah wie der Mann, der nun Ziel seiner perplexen Seitenblicke war. Und an dem ging das natürlich nicht vorbei, allerdings war er es eher gewohnt Ziel von Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, allein schon wegen seienr Vergangenheit als König Ä /„Könntest du aufhören den armen Kerl so anzustarren und mal an die Arbei gehen?!" br /Tatsächlich war es Pegasus, dem in dieser Situation der Geduldsfaden gerissen war und die Aussage, die mehr eine Aufforderung gewesen war, als alles andere, hatte um einiges schroffer geklungen, als man es von ihm gewohnt war. br /„Tschuldigung...klar! Weißt du noch wo es passiert ist? Wir dürfen nämlich nichtmehr einfach überall unsere Überwachungskameras platzieren, Datenschutz und so. Stattdessen müssen wir bei öffentlichen Netzwerken in der Nähe anfragen ob wir deren Material sichten dürfen, aber da wir im Auftrag von Mokuba arbeiten wird das kein Problem für uns darstellen."br /„Alles klar... Ehm...Ich glaub es war da wo die Hauptstraße eine der kleineren Einkaufsgasse kreuzt. Die mit den seltsamen-"br /„Schon gut, weiß was du meinst!", unterbrach ihn der Angestellte sofort und haute in die Tasten, die keine mehr waren sondern nur noch eine gigantische Oberfläche die eine Tastatur imitierte. Der Mann kannte Domino wie seine Westentasche, was der Grund war, dass er den Job hatte und kein anderer. „Das kann ein paar Minuten dauern, setzt euch ruhig hin!", meinte er dann locker und gestikulierte vage hinter sich. Seine vier „Gäste" folgten mit den Blicken in die Richtung, sahen aber nur ein derbes Chaos an Zeug, das ganz sicher nicht an den Arbeitsplatz gehört und das nahm den ganzen Platz von etwas ein, was wohl gern mal eine Sitgelegenheit gewesen wä /„Nein, danke! Stehen ist vollkommen okay.", meinte Ishizu dann mit einem Lächeln dass deutlich zeigte wie unwohl sie sich eigentlich hier fühlte und Pegasus schüttelte nur den Kopf über so viel Unordnung. Yugi hingegen sah rüber zu Atemu. Der wirkte zwar nicht mehr ganz so aufgekratzt wie noch vorhin aber dass es ihm nicht besonders gut ging, konnte man ihm sehr wohl /„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin. Wir haben bisher immer alles wieder gerade biegen können!", versuchte er seinen Freund aufzumuntern, doch der schien nicht so optimistisch zu sein wie /„Das macht mir ja gerade Sorgen!", gestand er sich ein und musterte Yugi mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit. „Bei all dem was wir durchgemacht haben, ist es uns am Ende immer gelungen das Schlimmste abzuwenden. Aber wir wissen beide mittlerweile, dass das Leben nicht immer glattgehen /spanemspan class="tm10"kann/span/emspan class="tm9"! Was ist wenn dieses eine Mal die Ausnahme sein soll bei der alles schief geht? Jetzt wo wieder mal das Schicksal von allem auf dem Spiel steht?"br /„Sorgen bringen uns auch nicht voran und helfen tun sie erst recht nicht!", erwiderte Yugi ernst, dennoch legte er Atemu kurz die Hand an die Schulter, vielleicht weil er das Gefühl hatte der andere könnte eine Geste des Zuspruchs vertragen. „Und wir können nicht wissen ob wir nun Glück haben werden oder nicht, aber vorher schon aufzugeben bringt uns erst recht nicht ans Ziel. Gerade du solltest das wissen!"br /Atemu schwieg daraufhin und senkte den Blick. Es war für ihn ein seltsames Ereigniss, dass es nun Yugi war, der ihm den Kopf wieder gerade rücken musste und nicht anders herum, wie das früher der Fall gewesen war. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie die Zeit unaufhörlich voran geschritten war, während er mit Kaiba und Bakura ungewollt durch die Zeit gereist war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er deswegen mit sich haderte und dass er nun der Quelle seiner Macht beraubt worden war, machte die Dinge nicht gerade eben einfacher. br /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Seit wann bist du von der Sorte, die so schnell nachgibt!?/span/strongspan class="tm9"br /Atemu zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als er die Stimme hörte und sah sich um. Nein, die Stimme war weder von Pegasus oder Yugi oder dem Anstellten gekommen und von Ishizu ganz sicher auch nicht, denn es war eindeutig die Stimme eines Mannes gewesen, da war sich der Pharao ganz sicher. Aber wer hatte dann zu ihm gesprochen? Drehte er so langsam durch? Seine Unruhe wuchs mit jedem Herzschlag mehr, da auf diese spöttischen Worte Stille folgte. br /' /spanemspan class="tm10"Na wunderbar, jetzt dreh ich schon am Rad!/span/emspan class="tm9" ', kam er zu dem Schluss als eine ganze Weile lang nichts mehr kam, doch dann ...br /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Nein, tust du nicht, du lässt dich nur viel leichter entmutigen als früher!/span/strongspan class="tm9"br /Da war es wieder und erneut sah sich Atemu nervös um. Warum hörte er auf einmal Stimmen, die scheinbar nur in seinen Ohren zu klingen schienen? Weder Yugi noch die anderen schienen diese tiefe Stimme wahrzunehmen, die klang als würden Felsbrocken einen Berg herunter poltern. So langsam konnte er verstehen, warum Yugi in den frühen Zeiten ihrer Zusammenarbeit etwas misstrauisch ihm gegenüber gewesen war. Es war unheimlich, wenn man Dinge wahrnahm die man nicht kontrollieren konnte und deren Ursprung man nicht kannte. Aber Atemu wäre nicht Atemu, wenn er seine Verunsicherung in dieser Sache nicht einfach heruntergeschluckt hä /' /spanemspan class="tm10"Wer bist du?/span/emspan class="tm9" ', fragte er deshalb, hoffend dass diese seltsame Stimme tatsächlich hören konnte wenn er aktiv dachte, aber nicht in alle seine Gedanken sehen. Das wäre dann doch mehr als nur unangenehm für ihn./spanstrongspan class="tm11" br /Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt! Da waren wir so lang so ein tolles Team und nun das!/span/strongspan class="tm9", hörte er ein letztes Mal die Stimme bevor um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde. Wenn Atemu später an diesen Moment zurück dachte, so fand er, er hätte es besser wissen müssen./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm9"Zur selben Zeit, als Atemu die seltsame Stimme zu hören bekam, quälte Mokuba wieder einmal die Tastatur seines Computers, mit dem feinen Unterschied dass er dieses Mal nicht allein war. Sein älterer Bruder hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt, ein Tablet in der Hand und unterstützte seinen Bruder mit dem ein oder anderen Hinweis. Mokuba mochte die Firma in den letzten Jahren allein geleitet haben, etwas worüber Seto trotz allem mehr als nur stolz war, dennoch kannte er noch ein paar Tricks und Kniffe, die sein kleiner Bruder nicht drauf hatte. Hinzu kam, dass er genau wusste wo er diese Dateien abgelegt hatte, da er es gewesen, war der den ursprünglichen Code geschrieben hatte. Hätte man den Algorithmus von der KaibaCorp.-internen Programmiersprache in eine der gängigeren Sprachen wie Python oder C übersetzt wären es mehrere hundertausend Zeilen Programmcode. So war es allerdings weitaus weniger, sehr zu ihrem Glück. br /„Meinst du das lässt sich einfach so mit dem aktuelleren System unserer Satelliten koppeln?", fragte Mokuba in die aufkeimende Stille und Seto gab nur ein abwesendes „Hm!" von sich, so vertieft war er in seine Arbeit. Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken, die Mokuba damit verbracht hatte seinen Bruder abwartend zu mustern, sah Kaiba hoch und schaute seinen Bruder an, als wäre er soeben aus den Gednaken gerissen /„Entschuldige, was?"br /„Code? Satelliten? Koppeln?", widerholte Mokuba knapp die Kernpunkte seiner Frage, woraufhin Seto einen Blick auf den Laptop seines Bruders warf und dann ein paar Dateien auf seinem Gerät öffnete. Er sah zwischen den beiden Bildschirmen hin und her und schien unschlüssig. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick hin und her, während er nach irgendetwas zu suchen schien. br /„Kann ich dir leider nicht hundertprozentig sagen!", meinte er dann und sein kleiner Bruder kommentierte das mit einem genervten Seufzer. Viel hatte er in den letzten Jahren an der Software seiner Satelliten zwar nicht geändert, aber wenn der alte Code mit dem System nicht kompatibel sein sollte, standen sie fast wieder bei Null, sollte die Suche mit den Überwachungskameras keinen Erfolg haben. br /„Na gut, dann brauchen wir eben noch eine dritte Meinung !", stellte der jüngere Kaiba fest und öffnete ein weiteres Programm auf seinem Computer. Prompt öffnete sich ein kleines Fenster und es sah aus wie ein Wählbildschirm bei einem Anruf. Es kam auch das typischen Freizeichen auch wenn es ein wenig moderner klang, als das klassische Geräusch vom Telefonieren. Das währte allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, bis schließlich das Gesicht eines Mädchens zu sehen war. Blonde Haare fielen ihr strubbelg ins Gesicht und ihre blaugrünen Augen schimmerten amüsiert hinter den Gläsern einer Brille mit recht auffälligem Rahmen hervor. Die Spitzen ihrer Haare waren blau gefärbt und ein kleiner silberner Ring zierte ihre /„Na, du hast wohl mal wieder Problemchen!", neckte sie sogleich und Mokuba konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht /„Keine Zeit für Spielerein, Becca. Ich schick dir 'nen Code, du musst mir helfen dass wir den in unser SatellitenSystem geladen bekommen!"br /„Becca?!", wiederholte Kaiba den Namen perplex und sah sich das Mädchen genauer an. Herzförmiges Gesicht, große Augen, Sommersprossen an der Nase, alles in allem recht niedlich...und sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Wo hatte er die Kleine denn schon mal gesehen? br /„War das dein Bruder?", fragte sie und dann sah man, wie sich ihre Miene von Erheitert zu Konzentriert wandelte. Offenbar hatte sie die Datei von Mokuba erhalten und las sich das Ganze durch. br /„Lange Geschichte, klären wir das heute Abend?"br /„Klar, ich bin dran mit zahlen oder?", war die Antwort des Mädchens, während ihre Augen nach wie vor über den Text huschten, die Brauen dabei nachdenklich zusammen gezogen und an der Rückseite eines Stiftes knabbernd. br /„Denke schon. Und, was denkst du?"br /Seto blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als zwischen seinem Bruder und dem Mädchen hin und her zu sehen. Sie schienen enger miteinander vertraut zu sein, jedenfalls schloss er das aus ihrem Verhalten und er war sich nicht so sicher ob ihm das so gefiel. br /„Ein paar Dinge müsstest du in der Konfiguration deiner Sensoren ändern, ich schick dir das nötige!"br /„Was weiß dieses Mädchen schon über unsere Technik!"br /„Ach Kaiba, herzlich wie immer, dabei habe ich dir einmal den Arsch gerettet!", meinte Mokubas kleine Freundin trocken und da machte KLICK, bei Seto. Der Spitzname, ihre Art und dann dieser Tonfall. br /„ /spanemspan class="tm10"Rebecca Hawkins?/span/emspan class="tm9" "br /„Jackpot!", erwiderte sie heiter und grinste demonstrativ in die Kamera. „Hast du mich vermisst?"br /„Nicht die Spur!", grummelte Kaiba und sah dann zu Mokuba. „Sie weiß was mit mir passiert ist?" br /„Natürlich nicht alles, aber ich hab ihr erzählt, dass du verschwunden bist", gestand Mokuba mit einem Schulterzucken. Sein Computer gab ein helles Geräusch von sich, was die Ankunft einer Datei ankündigte und er überflog Rebeccas Kommentare zu dem Algorithmus. Er nickte kurz in ihre Richtung, das sah machbar aus, aber da würde er Joey etwas unter die Arme greifen müssen, bei der Sensorik. br /„Wieso das denn bitte?"br /„Sie ist meine Freundin!"br /„Freu-...", das Wort blieb Kaiba ihm Hals stecken. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte eine Freundin?br /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8" /span/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	12. 11- Puzzlejagd 1

p class="Normal tm5"stronguspan class="tm7"Kapitel 11 - Puzzlejagd/span/uspan class="tm7"br /br /spanspan class="tm6"br /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"„Ich hab was!", tönte der euphorische Ruf durch das Zimmer, das man nur mit sehr viel Mühe als solches erkennen mochte. Es ähnelte viel mehr einer Abstellkammer, zumindest in den Augen derer, die sich gezwungenermaßen hier aufhielten, weil sie auf die Hilfe des Mannes angewiesen waren, der gerade so begeistert gerufen hatte. br /„Zeig mal bitte!", erwiderte Yugi, trotz aller Ungeduld darauf bedacht stets höflich zu bleiben. Er stellte sich unmittelbar hinter den Angestellten, um einen besseren Blick auf das Ganze zu haben. Der Mann klickte auf eine kleine Datei am Rande des Monitors und ein Videoplayer öffnete sich. Er zeigte genau die Straße, die Yugi vor nicht einmal einer Stunde zusammen mit Atemu gegangen war, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Wer hätte denn ahnen können, was für eine Wendung der kleine Spaziergang nehmen würde? br /Yugi sah sich selbst und seinen Freund die Straße entlang gehen. Dadurch dass das Video aus einer erhöhten Perspektive gemacht worden war, sah er auch die beiden Frauen mit denen sie zusammen gestoßen waren. Man konnte genau erkennen, wie diejenige, die Atemu umgeworfen hatte, sich vor der Straßenbiegung die Kapuze hochzog. Wenige Augenblicke vor der „Kollision" hatte man ihr rotes Haar in der Sonne schimmern sehen. br /„Das ist also unsere kleine Diebin?", fragte Pegasus. Der hatte sich neben Yugi gestellt, ohne dass dieser das überhaupt mitbekommen hatte und so zuckte der junge Mann zusammen als habe der andere ihn mit einer Nadel gestochen. Dass Pegasus sich so an Leute heranschleichen konnte, war Yugi nie bewusst gewesen. Aber da ihr Kontakt nie besonders eng gewesen war, woher hätte er es auch wissen sollen? br /„Zoom ran!", forderte Yugi den Mann auf, kaum dass er sich von dem kleinen Schrecken erholt hatte. Mit einem zustimmenden Brummen kam der Mann der Aufforderung nach und mit einem kurzen Druck auf das Display und einer Bewegung als ziehe er etwas mit zwei Fingern auseinander vergrößerte sich der Abschnitt um die beiden jungen Frauen und erlaubten einen detaillierteren Blick. Das Bild war scharf genug, um zu erkennen das die Komplizin ein paar Sommersprossen im Gesicht hatte. Das war Yugi im ganzen Stress nicht aufgefallen, als es passiert war. br /„Na das sind ja mal zwei niedliche Dinger!", meinte Pegasus und winkte Ishizu heran. Er klang als würde er über zwei Hundewelpen sprechen und nicht zwei potentielle Diebinnen. br /„Ja, sie sind recht hübsch! Sehen aus wie Schwestern würde ich meinen", kommentierte Ishizu das ganze und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen um noch mehr erkennen zu können. „Welche von beiden ist die, die das Puzzle genommen hat?"br /„Die hier!", meinte Yugi und deutete auf diejenige von beiden, die ein wenig härtere Züge aufwies, zumindest in seinen Augen. Irgendetwas an ihrer Mimik hinterließ bei ihm den Eindruck, sie sei konstant wütend. Irgendwie kam ihm das bekannt vor. „Lass mal laufen", sagte er dann zu dem Angestellten der den Videoclip kurz startete. Auf ein Zeichen von Yugi stoppte er diesen aber wieder gerade in dem Moment in dem die junge Frau die Kapuze ins Gesicht /„Oh, das ist interessant!", stellte Pegasus fest und Ishizu nickte schweigend, während Yugi die beiden nur verwundert ansah. br /„Was meinst du?"br /„Schau dir ihre Hand an, Yugi!", erklärte er und deutete auf die Stelle, von der er sprach. Für Yugi waren es ganz gewöhnliche Frauenhände. Schlanke Finger, ein Ring am Mittelfinger, der ein bisschen aussah als gehöre er mehr einem Mann und dunkel lackierte Nägel. br /„Gibt es da was besonderes zu sehen?"br /„Ihre Nägel!", meinte Ishizu und Yugi zuckte mit den Schultern, ganz so als wolle er sagen „Ja na und?". Sie waren bunt, was war daran so besonders?br /„Der Nagel des rechten Zeigefingers ist signifikant kürzer als der Rest!", meinte Pegasus, als ihm klar wurde, dass Yugi wohl nicht wirklich verstand, warum er so überrascht war. Um zu unterstreichen warum, hielt er seine eigene Hand hoch. Männer hatten zwar in der Regel ohnehin kürzere Fingernägel als Frauen, doch da er nie wirklich ein Mann des Handwerks gewesen war, waren seine ein wenig länger... bis auf den rechten Zeigefinger. br /„Willst du damit sagen, sie ist Künstlerin?"br /„Nicht unbedingt... Er meint nur dass sie sehr oft Stifte in der Hand hat", sagte dann Ishizu und zeigte Yugi ihre eigene Hand. Sie war zwar keine Malerin, doch sie schrieb an einem Tag gut und gern mal ein halbes Notizbuch voll, wenn es gut lief. Lange Nägel waren dann auch unangenehm. br /„Schön und gut, aber hilft uns das weiter?"br /„Mehr als ihre Gesichter, die wie hier wunderbar vor uns haben? Nein. Ich sagte lediglich es sei interessant!", stellte Pegasus klar und wandte sich an den Angestellten. „Mach Screenshots von ihren Gesichtern und zeig das den anderen. Vielleicht ist Mokuba mit seiner Software schon fertig und dann können wir sie suchen! Dann kriegt unser kleiner Pharao sein Milleniumspuzzle schneller zurück als er /spanemspan class="tm9"Mind Crush/span/emspan class="tm8" sagen kann", fügte er hinzu und sah zu besagten Pharao. Prompt wechselte seine Miene von spöttisch zu vage besorgt. Atemu war während ihres Gespräches verdächtig still gewesen und dass ihm das nicht gleich aufgefallen war, ärgerte Pegasus. So kannte man Atemu nicht, im Grunde hätte der als Erster neben Yugi stehen müssen, als der Mann verkündete hatte er habe was /„Ist mit ihm alles okay?", fragte Ishizu dann und stellte sich vor den Pharao und legte ihm mit besorgter Miene die Hände an die Schultern. Sein Blick war trüb und er sah aus als fixiere er etwas, das ganz weit weg war, seine Mimik war ausdruckslos. Nun kam auch Yugi dazu und er legte kurz eine Hand an Atemus /„Eiskalt! Nicht dass er noch einen Schock hat?"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"Einen Schock mochte Atemu sehr wohl haben, aber nicht so wie Yugi das vermutete. Denn nachdem ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden war, fand sich der Pharao in kompletter Dunkelheit wieder. Er sah absolut nichts und erkannte nicht einmal seine Hand als er mit dieser vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte um zu gucken ob er wirklich nichts sehen konnte oder ob es einfach nur dunkel /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Na, verängstigt?/span/strongspan class="tm8"br /Da war sie wieder, die seltsame Stimme. Nun erinnerte sich Atemu wieder, wie er hierher gekommen war. Beim sichten des Videomaterials hatte er diese Stimme gehört, während der Angestellte nach Videos von Überwachungskameras in der Nähe des Ortes suchte, an dem man ihn das Milleniumspuzzle gestohlen /„Wer bist du? Was soll der Mist? Zeig dich!", erwiderte er forsch, nachdem er dennoch erst einmal tief Luft geholt hatte und sich selbst zur Ruhe gemahnt hatte. Man wurde schließlich nicht alle Tage von einer seltsamen Stimme in eine andere Dimension entführt. Atemu hörte die Stimme lachen, so tief und leise als habe er einen köstlichen Witz gemacht, auf den sein Gesprächspartner dennoch herab /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Mir machst du nichts vor, kleiner Pharao! Ich weiß dass du kurz vom Durchdrehen bist, du kannst mich nicht täuschen!/span/strongspan class="tm8"br /„Ich wäre schon glücklich wenn ich meinem Gesprächspartner ins Gesicht sehen könnte, wenn du es schon nicht lassen kannst mich zu verspotten!"br /Wieder erklang das Lachen, doch dieses Mal kam sich Atemu vor, als wäre er ein Kind der etwas gesagt hatte das er sich kaum erlauben durfte und der erwachsene Gegenpart war dennoch nur milde amüsiert über seinen kleinen Fehler. So langsam wurde er gehörig wütend, was in dem Fall gut für ihn war, denn dann vergaß er, dass er ganz tief im Inneren im Grunde Angst hatte. Etwas das er nie würde zugeben wollen. br /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Ich habe die Dunkelheit gewählt, um dich nicht zu verunsichern, aber wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst!/span/strongspan class="tm8"br /Als hätte jemand abrupt den Lichtschalter betätigt erleuchtete plötzlich ein helles Licht die Umgebung und Atemu musste kurz die Augen zukneifen und die Hand vors Gesicht halten, weil es ihn schon ziemlich blendete. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich aber an diese seltsame Lichtquelle gewöhnt, was auch immer die nun sein mochte und er öffnete die Augen wieder. Kaum hatte er das getan, machte er einen großen Satz nach hinten und stolperte dabei über seine eigenen Füße. Dabei rutschte ihm ein erschrockener Schrei heraus, den er im selben Moment verzweifelt versuchte zu unterdrücken und er landete recht un-pharao-mäßig auf dem Hintern. br /Der Grund dafür baute sich vor ihm auf und musterte ihn kühl aus gelben Augen. Augen so groß, dass die schlitzförmigen Pupillen des Wesens so lang waren wie Atemus Unterarm. Aus dem geöffneten Maul, drang etwas Dampf, wohl weil das Geschöpf wohl viel heißere Luft ausatmete als es normal war. Die größten der Zähne waren so groß wie Atemu selbst und sahen aus, als könnten sie ein U-Boot zerbeißen als wäre es eine weiche Banane. Rot glänzende Schuppen umhüllten den gesamten Körper und das Geschöpf hockte vor Atemu auf dem Boden, auf seinen Klauen, die nicht minder tödlich schienen als seine Zähne. br /Atemu musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um den Geschöpf in die Augen zu sehen, die nun amüsiert auf ihn herabsahen. Überall hätte er dieses Geschöpf wiedererkannt, auch wenn es nun weitaus wirklicher, weitaus bedrohlicher erschien als auf dem Bild der Karte, die er stets in Ehren gehalten hatte. Selbst sein Hologramm kam nicht einmal im Ansatz an das unglaubliche Geschöpf heran, dass nun vor ihm /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Hab ich dich erschreckt, kleiner König?/span/strongspan class="tm8", neckte ihn der Drache öffnete eines seiner Mäuler noch weiter, fast so als wollte er Grinsen. /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Dabei sind wir doch so ein gutes Team gewesen/span/strongspan class="tm8"br /„Ich hab dich nicht kränken wollen mit meiner Reaktion, bitte verzeih'"br /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen!/span/strongspan class="tm8", grollte der Drache und Dampf stieg aus seinen Nasenlöchern hervor. /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Ich bin nicht hier um dich zurechtzuweisen./span/strongspan class="tm8"br /„Was verschafft mir sonst die Ehre deines Besuches, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist?"br /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Mein Herr schickt mich, dir eine Botschaft zu übermitteln!/span/strongspan class="tm8"br /„Dein Herr? Wer soll das sein?", fragte Atemu und stand wieder auf. So Kultzeremoniell vor dem Drachen auf dem Boden zu hocken war etwas beschä /Für einen Augenblick fragte Atemu sich, ob damit er selbst gemeint sein konnte, denn er war es schließlich gewesen der den Drachen in der Vergangenheit und vor nicht gar zu langer Zeit im Duell in den Kampf geschickt /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Oh, er wäre sehr gekränkt, hörte er diese Worte aus deinem Mund, Junge! Ist er doch einer jener die von deinem Volk sehr verehrt wurden. Mehr noch als ich, bin ich doch nicht mehr als ein Schoßtier für ihn/span/strongspan class="tm8"br /Wen konnte er nur meinen? Atemu sah verständnislos zu der großen Kreatur hoch. Er kannte das Wesen nur unter einem Namen, den Namen den er ach so oft seinen Kontrahenten entgegen geschmettert hatte, wenn er die Kreatur im Duell beschworen /spanemspan class="tm9"Slifer, der Himmelsdrache/span/emspan class="tm8" br /Himmelsdrache... br /„...von Osiris!", wisperte Atemu und die Erkenntnis zwang ihn regelrecht in die Knie, die begonnen hatten zu zittern. Er konnte nicht fassen, was Slifers Mitteilung dadurch für eine Tragweite bekam. Einer der Götter persönlich, nicht eine der ihm unterstellten Kreaturen, ließ /spanemspan class="tm9"ihm/span/emspan class="tm8" eine Botschaft übermitteln. Und dann war es auch noch einer der höchsten unter ihnen. br /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Hat ja lang genug gedauert!/span/strongspan class="tm8", meinte der Drache nüchtern und schnaubte laut. /spanstrongspan class="tm11"Der modernisierte Namen gefällt mir nämlich gar nicht!/span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"So war Atemu also wirklich etwas weggetreten und was auch immer Yugi anstellte um seinen Freund aus der Trance zu befreien in die Slifer ihn geholt hatte, so schien nichts zu funktionieren. Nicht ein mal die kräftige Ohrfeige die er Atemu verpasste bewirkte etwas, außer dass sich dessen Wange rosa färbte. Er würde es auf jeden Fall spüren, wenn er wieder zu sich kommen sollte. br /„Es hat keinen Sinn! Ishizu bring ihn zu den anderen und lass Mokuba einen Ersthelfer rufen damit der guckt ob bei ihm alles in Ordnung ist!", meinte Pegasus streng und wandte sich dann wieder Yugi zu, der nach wie vor besorgt um seinen Kameraden war. Wie sollte er auch wissen, dass Atemu gerade ein Gespräch mit einer Kreatur führte, die von einem seiner Götter geschickt worden war? Es schien nicht so, dass es ihm nicht gelang ihn wieder aufzuwecken, sondern viel mehr als wolle das Wesen nicht, dass ihr Gespräch unterbrochen würde, aber das sollte Yugi erst viel später erfahren. br /So war er nun mit Pegasus allein in dem Raum, der sich wieder der Aufnahme der beiden Diebinnen zu wandte. br /„Wir sollten den anderen Bescheid geben, dann kann er die Gesichtserkennung durchführen.", schloss Yugi und Pegasus nickte. Der Angestellte schickte das Bild der beiden Frauen daraufhin an den Rechner seines Chefs, in dem Falle Mokuba und der zeigte es den anderen. Auch den dreien, die sich eigentlich um die Sensorik kümmern sollten. Schließlich waren sie nun vorerst von dem Plan, das Puzzle mit den Sensoren zu suchen abgewichen, was hieß Joey konnte mit der Kalibrierung etwas langsamer machen. Was nicht hieß, dass sie nicht später auf den Plan würden zurückgreifen müssen, sollte die Gesichtserkennung versagen. br /Das war ein Glück, wie sich später zeigen sollte, denn kaum erschien das Bild der beiden Frauen auf dem Monitor an den Joey gerade arbeitete, verschluckte sich Tristan förmlich... und das an der eigenen Luft die er atmete. Er hustete ein paar Male kräftig bis er sich wieder fing und blinzelte ein paar Male, bis er das Bild auf dem Monitor noch einmal genauer in Augenschein nahm. Für einen Moment glaubte er, er habe sich nur verguckt, aber ein zweiter Blick bestätigte seinen /„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Hier schau mal!", forderte er Ryou auf und zog seinen Kumpel neben sich. Der sonst so stille junge Mann stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, und seine Augen wurden doppelt so groß wie sie es sonst waren -auch wenn Ryou nachgesagt worden war, er habe hübsche große Augen für einen Kerl-. Auch er erkannte die Frauen auf Anhieb wieder. Nicht einmal einen Tag war es her, dass er und Tristan die beiden gesehen und über sie gesprochen /„Liv und ihre Freundin!", platzte es aus ihm heraus und Tristan nickte, aber seine Miene schien zu sagen, dass er es immer noch nicht glauben wolle. Wahrscheinlich würde jeder so reagieren, wenn er oder sie feststellen musste, dass eine Frau die an der Uni eher den Ruf einer schüchternen, stillen Frau hatte, nun in eine derart haarsträubende Sache hineingezogen worden war. br /„Ihr kennt die beiden?!" br /Mit dieser Fragte „ploppte" Mokubas Gesicht förmlich auf dem Bildschirm auf und alle drei gaben einen erschrockenen Schrei von sich und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, dass Joey das Gerät mit dem er arbeitete, ein Tablet, vor Schreck von sich warf. Ein Glück dass er es nicht getan hatte, denn eines dieser Geräte kostete mehr als er im Monat verdiente, was bei Produkten der KaibaCorp. nun wirklich keine Seltenheit darstellte. br /„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bin's nur!"br /„Ruhe am Arsch!", wetterte Joey und musterte Mokuba durch die kleine Kamera wütend. „Hast du uns etwa die ganze Zeit belauscht?"br /„Natürlich nicht, ich hab besseres zu tun!", erwiderte Mokuba und klang in dem Augenblick so sehr nach seinem Bruder, dass der ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Also zurück zum Thema, ihr kennt die beiden?"br /„Eine von ihnen!", klärte Ryou das Missverständnis auf. „Liv ist in meinem Kurs zur englischsprachigen Literatur"br /„Der volle Name!", war die knappe Aufforderung des jüngeren Kaibas. Sobald er den hatte, wäre es für ihn und Seto ein Kinderspiel sowohl sie als auch ihre Freundin, deren Name noch nicht bekannt war, ausfindig zu /„Livia Viklund"br /„Die sind nicht von hier!", stellte Mokuba nüchtern fest während er sich schon an die Arbeit machte, alle möglichen Informationen über Liv aus dem Internet zu fischen. Welche Wege er dafür nutzte, dass blieb wohl besser unerwähnt. Für ihn war die Sache nun durch, also schloss sich das Fenster mit dem Videoanruf wieder. Zurück blieben drei verwirrte junge Männer die sich zunächst perplex ansahen und dann nach einem Schulterzucken beschlossen, wieder zu den anderen zu gehen. br /Seto sah derweil mit wachsenden Respekt zu wie sein Bruder sich durch alle möglichen sozialen Netzwerke und Datenbanken, unter anderem von der Universität Domino- arbeitete und nach und nach ein recht ausführliches Profil von einer der jungen Damen erstellen konnte. Woher er das gelernt haben mochte, denn von ihm ganz sicher nicht, das wollte er lieber nicht wissen, doch er hatte da so einen /„Tadaaaa~", trällerte Mokuba fröhlich und alle anderen im Raum sahen verwundert zu ihm hinüber. Die meiste Zeit über hatten er und Seto sich eher ruhig verhalten und diejenigen, die keine Aufgabe hatten sondern „Auf Abruf" waren, hatten sich je still in eine Ecke verzogen und waren in Gedanken versunken. Mokubas überraschter Ausruf ließ nicht nur Tea kurz aufschrecken. br /„Was hast du, Junior!", spöttelte Bakura doch der Spott verzog sich rasch, als Setos jüngerer Bruder mit triumphierender Miene seinen Laptop umdrehte um die Früchte seiner Arbeit zu präsentieren. br /„Livia Viklund, geboren am 95 in Trelleborg, Schweden. Kam vor fast einem Jahr mit dem Erasmus-Programm hierher. Studiert Anglistik, wie Ryou und... hm... normalerweise nehmen Austauschstudenten ein Wohnheimzimmer, aber sie hat tatsächlich eine Wohnung gemietet!"br /„Was ist mit der anderen?", fragte Tea nachdem auch sie das Bild der beiden genauer betrachtet hatte. Für sie sah keine von beiden aus, wie eine Diebin geschweige denn dass eine von ihnen auch nur im Ansatz den Eindruck erweckte, irgendwie in übernatürliche Dinge verwickelt zu /„Das ist ja das kuriose!", meinte Mokuba und seufzte schwer. Er hatte auch alles mögliche versucht um an Informationen über die andere Frau zu kommen. Ein Kommentar oder eine Erwähnung oder ein gemeinsames Bild in sozialen Netzwerken, aber nein. Absolut rein gar nichts. Und /spanemspan class="tm9"das/span/emspan class="tm8" war verdä /„Es gibt keinerlei Informationen über die Rothaarige!"br /„Tja, dann müssen wir zuerst die Kleine da schnappen und sie dazu befragen!", meinte Marik und musterte das Bild eher gelassen. Er hatte es damals geschafft ohne alle möglichen Daten aus dem Internet an Yugi und dessen Freunde heran zu kommen, als er noch auf den falschen Wegen gewandelt war. Es war nur eine Frage des „Wer weiß was" gewesen und Marik hatte es sehr gut verstanden Leuten Informationen zu entlocken. br /Odion hingegen sah aus als hätte man ihm eines mit der Bratpfanne übergezogen. Seit er den Blick auf das Bild mit den beiden Frauen gerichtet hatte, war es ihm kaum gelungen ihn wieder abzuwenden. Viel mehr blieben seine Augen an einer der beiden hängen. Einer jungen Frau, mit blondem Haar und einem Gesicht, zart wie das einer Puppe fand er. Für einen Moment vergaß er, dass das womöglich die Personen waren, die er nachher „einfangen" durfte. Natürlich hatte Odion schon einige Frauen gesehen, die seiner Auffassung nach sehr hübsch waren, vor allem da er dank Marik vor einigen Jahren viel auf der Welt herum gekommen war -wenn auch nicht gerade aus den löblichsten Gründen- doch die junge Frau auf dem Bild traf einen ganz anderen /„Erde an Odion!", machte Marik und stieß seinem Bruder kurz gegen die Schulter, da der offenbar ganz weit weg gewesen war mit seinen /„Was?"br /„Mokuba versucht gerade eine von ihnen zu finden, indem er öffentliche Plätze mit Gesichtserkennung absuchen lässt. Danach müssen wir schnell sein, als träum nicht!"br /Kaum hatte er das gesagt, warf Seto ihnen etwas /Schlüssel, wie Marik beim Auffangen überrascht feststellte. Sie gehörten zu dem alten Wagen, der damals neu gewesen war als Seto ihn im Eifer des Gefechts beim Kampf gegen Dartz gekauft hatte und Mokuba hatte ihm in einem flüchtigen Augenblick anvertraut, dass an dem Ding rumzubasteln ein Hobby von ihm gewesen war in den letzten Jahren... als Andenken /„Nehmt den, wir haben sie gleich!"br /Marik nickte daraufhin und nicht nur er setzte sich in Bewegung, sondern auch sein Bruder, Seth, Bakura und Tea, auch wenn sie aussah als war sie gar nicht glücklich darüber. Aber als sie die Ansammlung an Kerlen sah, die Jagd auf eine so unscheinbar und hilflos wirkende Frau machen sollten, da gabt der Instinkt in ihr nach und sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass eine Frau in der Gruppe Liv vielleicht weniger erschrecken könnte. Schließlich wollte keiner dass diese aus Angst irgendeine Dummheit machte... /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm8"„Am Gleis sieben hat Einfahrt, der S23 nach Ibaraki Airport.", verkündete eine mechanisch klingende Stimme. Liv, die schon seit einer geraumen Zeit am Bahnhof wartete, konnte kaum erleichterter sein. Natürlich hieß, dass der Zug kam noch immer nicht, dass sie sicher war, aber es war immerhin schon einmal ein Lichtblick. Seit sie und Ylva sich getrennt hatten, hatte sie keine Nachricht von ihrer Freundin bekommen, was vermutlich besser war. Ylva war eine Frau von dem Kaliber „Keine Nachricht ist eine gute Nachricht", sie meldete sich nur wenn es wirklich einen Notfall gab. Was hieß bei ihr lief alles glatt und das hieß, das wichtigste Stück des Artefakts war noch in den richtigen Händen. br /Liv hatte sich die Zeit am Bahnhof damit vertrieben, still in einer Ecke mit einem mehr oder weniger guten Kaffee zu hocken und in einem Buch zu blättern, dass sie für einen ihrer Kurse zu lesen hatte. Jetzt, da sie plante das Land zu verlassen war das womöglich sinnlos, aber es half ihr, die Zeit totzuschlagen und ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Wobei letzteres der größere Kraftakt war, wenn sie ehrlich hätte sein müssen. Aber wäre Liv ehrlich gewesen, dann wäre sie auch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es absolut hirnrissig war, was sie gerade tat. br /Kaum hatte die Stimme das Einfahren ihres Zuges angekündigt, da war das Buch in ihrem Rucksack und der Kaffeebecher im Mülleimer verschwunden. Noch einmal überprüfte sie, ob auch alles an Ort und Stelle war. Nicht nur das Puzzle, was sie versteckte sondern auch ihre anderen Wertsachen, wie Geldbörse,Telefon und ähnliches. Das hätte sie wohl auch getan, wenn sie nicht so ein wertvolles Artefakt bei sich gehabt hätte, denn Liv war generell eine nervöse Person auf Reisen. Sie überprüfte dreimal ob die Abfahrtszeiten stimmten, ob sie auch den richtigen Ort im Kopf hatte, ob es Verspätungen gab und ob sie alles beisammen hatte. In dem Falle war das vielleicht ein Vorteil, denn so konnte das Teil in ihrem Rucksack nicht abhanden kommen. Und dennoch hatte das Lesen nicht gerade geholfen, sie zu beruhigen. Ihr Herz hämmerte immer noch so kräftigt, als liefe sie gerade einen Marathon und in jeder Person, die an ihr vorbei ging, sah sie einen potentiellen /' /spanemspan class="tm9"Ganz ruhig, Liv. Du hast es so weit geschafft, ohne dass es in die Hose gegangen ist, da schaffst du es jetzt auch!/span/emspan class="tm8" ', ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken und atmete drei Male tief durch, bevor sie eine Zugtür ansteuerte. Sie war so bedacht darauf, möglichst schnell einzusteigen, dass sie den jungen Mann gar nicht bemerkte, der an ihr vorbei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wollte und so kollidierten ihre Schultern. Seine Tasche fiel zu Boden und er fluchte krä /Prompt bekam Liv ein schlechtes Gewissen und hielt an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch nichts kaputt gegangen sei. Später sollte sie sich dafür schwarz ä /„Ist alles okay?", fragte sie vorsichtshalber auf Englisch. Ihr Japanisch war eher dürftig und ihr „Opfer" sah auch nicht wirklich aus als wäre er Japaner. Seine Haut war eine Spur dunkler, seine Augen wirkten nicht gerade als hätte er asiatische Wurzeln und sein Haar war schon beinahe unnatürlich hell. Da seine Augenbrauen allerdings die selbe Farbe hatten, kam Liv zu dem Schluss dass es womöglich nicht gefärbt sein konnte. br /„Passt schon!", erwiderte der Mann knapp und obwohl er nur wenige Worte nutzte, hörte Liv dennoch einen Akzent heraus, der ein bisschen drollig klang, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war. Für sie war die Angelegenheit nun erledigt und sie wandte sich ab, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Da wäre sie beinahe in die nächste Person hinein gerannt. Ein wahrer Hüne von Mann war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und sah fast schon streng auf sie herunter. Die eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes war tattooviert. Er war wohl im Gegensatz zu dem, den sie gerade angerempelt hatte, ein paar Jahre älter als sie und sah aus als könne er das Rückgrat eines normalen Mannes über dem Knie brechen. br /Nur schwer konnte Liv den Impuls wegzurennen unterdrücken. Das wäre einfach nur unhöflich gewesen, fand sie und auch für diesen Gedanken sollte sie sich später am liebsten Ohrfeigen wollen. Denn Liv hatte sich mit einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigen Sie mich!" an dem Mann vorbei schieben wollen, doch da hatte sich auf schon eine große Hand um ihren Unterarm gelegt. Der Griff war nicht so fest, dass es ihr wehgetan hätte und dennoch so unnachgiebig. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Liv so schnell nicht loskommen würde. br /„Was soll das?", fragte sie und spürte wie die Angst ihr den Hals zudrückte. Welche Frau bekam bitte keinen Schrecken wenn ein Riese sie derart festhielt und dann auch noch so finster drein sah. Kurz überlegte sie ob sie schreien sollte, doch das würde nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken. Und wenn es etwas gab, was Liv gerade nicht gebrauchen konnte, war es /„Du hast da womöglich etwas, was wir gern wieder hätten!", sagte eine Stimmte und die gehörte weder zu dem armen Kerl, dessen Tasche sie auf den Boden befördert hatte, noch zu dem großen Kerl, der sie festhielt. Liv drehte sich so weit es ging in die Richtung aus der die Worte erklungen waren und sah einen dritten Mann, sein Haar weißer als das von Gandalf nach dessen Auferstehung und einen Blick der zwischen Herablassung und Amüsement zu schwanken /' /spanemspan class="tm9"Scheiße, ich bin am Arsch/span/emspan class="tm8" ' /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm10" /span/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	13. 12 - Puzzlejagd 2

p class="Normal tm5"stronguspan class="tm6"Kapitel 12 - Puzzlejagd #2/span/u/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Auf der Erde hatten die Leute um Yugi zwar einen kleinen Erfolg zu verbuchen was ihre Suche nach dem gestohlenen Milleniumspuzzle anging, doch woanders gab es ganz andere Probleme zu bewältigen. Der einzige Grund, warum Bakura noch nicht in seine Heimat aufgebrochen war, war wohl weil er warten wollte, bis Atemu das Puzzle wieder zurück hatte. Obwohl er nicht mehr an das Artefakt gebunden zu sein schien, so wusste Bakura, dass der Pharao in den magischen Künsten selbst nicht gerade gering gebildet war. Gewiss würde er /spanemspan class="tm8"im/span/emspan class="tm7" Besitz des Milleniumspuzzles eine größere Hilfe für ihn sein als ohne und das war auch der einzige Grund, warum er sich von vornherein auch dazu bereit erklärt hatte, dieser Rasselbande zu helfen. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass Kaibas Tat noch keine Einfluss auf ihre Welt genommen hatte, zumindest keinen den man auf den ersten Blick hin sehen konnte. br /In seiner Heimat musste es schon anders aussehen, wenn man bedachte, dass Kaibas Reise ins Jenseits bereits diesen immensen Riss hinterlassen hatte, den man am Himmel hatte sehen können. Doch was Bakura wohl innerlich am meisten beschäftigte war, dass er auch ungewollt den Zeitsprung gemacht hatte und noch nicht wusste, wie es in der Zeit seiner Heimat und seine Leuten ergangen war. Noch hatte er keine ruhige Minute gehabt um das zu überprüfen, würde es wohl aber tun, sobald die Zeit das hergeben würde./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Und während einer seiner Bewohner auf der Erde Jagd auf ein magisches Artefakt machte, waren die Bewohner im Reich der Schatten wieder einmal in heller Aufruhr. Zumindest einige, die den Teil jenes Reiches bewohnten, aus dem auch Bakura stammte. Seit dessen Verschwinden stand die Lage dort mehr als nur schlechte, vor allem da sich dieser Emporkömmling Crane immer mehr aufspielte, je mehr Zeit verging. br /Eine Gruppe von Leuten hatte sich in einem Saal zusammen getan, der früher einmal für Audienzen gedacht war, nun aber fast nur noch dazu diente, ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen diesen Widersacher zu besprechen. Ein gigantischer Tisch war in der Mitte aufgestellt worden und man hatte die Karte des Landes /spanemspan class="tm8"auf/span/emspan class="tm7" die Tischplatte gezeichnet. Eine kleine Insel in der unteren linken Ecke war mit einem Kreuz versehen und von dem großen Landmassiv unmittelbar davor, war das Land, das sich am nördlichsten befand ebenfalls markiert. In den Abschnitten unmittelbar darunter, desselben Kontinents, waren nur hin und wieder kleine Kreise eingezeichnet und kleine Pfeile, die ins Landesinnere und vermehrt in Richtung des Ortes wiesen, an dem die Karte sie selbst befand. br /Vier Personen standen darum. Der erste von ihnen, der sich dazu durchringen konnte zu sprechen war ein Mann der optisch vielleicht um die fünfzig sein mochte. Er hatte ähnlich langes, helles Haar wie sein Neffe der gerade in der anderen Welt verzweifelt versuchte wieder nach Hause zu kommen, aber im Gegensatz zum Sohn seiner Schwester trug er einen Kinnbart und hatte die Angewohnheit über diesen mit den Fingerspitzen zu streichen, wenn er grübelte. So wie auch jetzt. br /Die Frau neben ihm, eine alte und gebrechlich wirkende Dame, die trotz ihrer zahlreichen Falten und erblindeten Augen noch im Stande war eine Würde auszustrahlen von der manch moderner Politiker auf der Erde träumte, schnaubte laut, als sie merkte dass ihr Enkel so in seinen Gedanken versunken war. br /„Mit deinen Grübeleien bringst du die Lage auch nicht wieder in Ordnung, Junge!", wies sie ihn daraufhin zurecht und manch einer mochte überrascht sein, wie fest und stark die Stimme der alten Frau nach all der Zeit noch klingen mochte. Ihre Augen blickten starr in die Ferne doch sie zog mürrisch die Stirn in Falten. „Mein Sohn hätte diesem kleinen Wahnsinnigen schon längst in seine Schranken gewiesen!"br /„Als dein Sohn noch das Sagen hatte, herrschte in dieser Welt auch nichts anderes als Krieg, Gewalt und irrsinnige Traditionen wie ", gab die einzige andere Frau im Raum zurück. Sie ähnelte der Alten ein wenig, die Augen- und Nasenpartie war fast gleich, doch ihr Haar war so schwarz wie das der Alten weiß war und so lockig dass es kaum zu zähmen schien. Ihre Augen waren allerdings fast schon unerträglich hell und ihr Blick stach förmlich, was ihre Gesprächspartnerin freilich nicht sehen konnte. Aber der Ton reichte schon aus und der Kopf der Alten ruckte zu ihr hinü /„Ja, das mag stimmen, aber damals wussten die Leute sich noch zu verteidigen und haben sich nicht hinter armseligen Gesetzen versteckt!"br /Der Jüngste von ihnen, er sah aus wie Mitte Dreißig, warf der schwarzhaaarigen Frau einen kurzen Blick zu, der so viel heißen sollte wie „Hör einfach nicht zu". Aber auch das schien an der älteren Frau nicht vorbei zu gehen, denn sie gab dem Mann einen kurzen Klapps mit dem Handrücken auf den Bauch. Das war aber auch nur ihr Ziel weil sie durch ihr Alter gebeugt ging und auch generell nie eine große Frau gewesen war. „Fakt ist: Morrow Crane ist dabei sich das gesamte Reich der Schatten unter den Nagel zu reißen! Mytholon hat er schon und Bestia wird nicht lange Widerstand leisten können. Dass er schon von Beginn an die Hände nach Mortalis ausstreckt wissen sogar die Kinder die auf den Straßen spielen..."br /„Einzig Memorian ist fein raus!", murmelte der Mann, der von der Alten so angefahren worden war und grübelte wieder nach. „Und Orkus war schon seines... Er hätte den Posten niemals bekommen dürfen!"br /„Nein, hätte er nicht. Aber wer hätte schon ahnen können, dass aus diesem ambitionierten Mann ein Machthungriger Irrer wird?"br /„Er ist dein Ur-Enkel, sag du es uns!", murrte der Mann, der den kleinen Schlag auf den Bauch bekommen hatte und ging wohlweislich ein paar Schritte zurück, um einem eventuellen nächsten Schlag zu entgehen, doch der blieb aus. Die Alte sah nachdenklich drein und auch wenn ihre Augen wohl nichts erblicken konnten, wanderten sie über die Karte. br /„Und was bist du dann?", fragte sie an den Jüngsten gewandt und klang unverkennbar amüsiert. Dass sie alle vier miteinander und mit ihrem Widersacher verwandt waren, war kein Geheimnis... aber das machte die Lage nicht unbedingt leichter./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Livs erster Impuls war, sich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu rennen, was diese hergaben. Doch sie brauchte es nicht einmal versuchen um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass das ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen sein würde. Der Griff des Hünen war fest, nicht schmerzhaft aber dennoch unnachgiebig und Liv sah ihre Chancen, ihm oder dem anderen zu entkommen, mehr und mehr schwinden. br /Sie musste wohl ausgesehen haben, wie ein Reh vor der Flinte, denn der Mann, der sie festhielt sah mit einem Augenblick etwas sanfter drein. br /„Keine Sorge, wir werden dir nichts tun.", versicherte er und ging vorsorglich einen Schritt zurück. Schließlich wollte Odion nicht, dass das arme verschreckte Ding einen falschen Eindruck von ihm bekam und so lang wie seine Arme waren -bei der Körpergröße- konnte er sich das durchaus erlauben. Der andere Mann, mit dem weißen Haar, kam langsam auf Liv zu und nun gab sie dennoch dem inneren Drang nach und versuchte einfach abzuhauen. Wissen dass etwas vergeblich war, das war eine Sache. Es dem Unterbewusstsein zu erklären die andere und dem Körper, der in Notsituationen nach Instinkt handelte, noch mal ganz was anderes. br /„Das hilft weder dir noch uns!"br /Da war der lustige Akzent wieder! Ungläubig drehte sich Liv um und der Mann, den sie nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor fast zu Boden befördert hätte, stellte sich neben sie, ein Griff an ihre Schulter verhinderte, dass sie noch so einen idiotischen Versuche wagen konnte. Verdammt, wie hatte sie nur darauf reinfallen können? Das Anrempeln, die Tasche die zu Boden fiel... All das war eine Farce gewesen, nur um sie davon abzuhalten in diesen Zug zu steigen, der gerade jetzt abfuhr und der sie sicher von dannen gebracht hätte. Viel fehlte nicht mehr und Liv wären die Tränen vor lauter Verzweiflung über ihre eigene Dummheit gekommen. Einzig der Wunsch sich vor ihren Fremden Verfolgern nicht die Blöße zu geben, hielt die junge Frau davon an. br /„Jetzt macht mal halblang und schaltet einen Gang runter, seht ihr nicht dass sie mit den Nerven am Ende ist?" Das war eindeutig eine Frau, die da sprach und Liv sah sich perplex um. Neben dem Mann, der sie letztlich davon abgehalten hatte zu gehen als es noch ging, stand nun eine junge Frau ihren Alters mit kurzem braunen Haar und blauen Augen, die sie mitleidig musterten. Kurz konnte Liv sie nicht einordnen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden kam die Erinnerung wieder. In dem einen Video was sie gesehen hatte, das von einem Vorfall mit dem Artefakt in ihrem Rucksack berichtete, war diese Frau bei dem Besitzer des Dings zu sehen gewesen, damals noch als Jugendliche. br /' /spanemspan class="tm8"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich bin genau in die Leute rein gerannt, die mit dem Besitzer dieses Dings zusammenarbeiten! Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?/span/emspan class="tm7" ' Sie schimpfte sich noch sehr lange in Gedanken, doch letztlich brachte es nichts. Sie war ihren Verfolgern in die Hände gefallen und nun hing alles von Ylva ab. Wenn sie zumindest das Kernstück außer Landes schaffen konnte, war es egal was mit ihr /„Ganz ruhig, der Große da hat Recht!", sagte die Frau zu Liv und versuchte wohl ihr Bestes, einen freundlichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. „Wir wollen dir nichts tun, aber es wäre wirklich nett wenn du mit uns kommen könntest"br /„Hab ich denn eine Wahl?", fragte Liv, doch sie fühlte sich nach wie vor als wäre sie von hungrigen Wölfen umkreist. Odion, der sie immer noch am Arm festhielt, spürte wie sie zitterte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würde wohl wirklich am Ende sein. Sie schien nicht gerade ein festes Nervenkostüm zu besitzen. br /„Nein, die hast du nicht!", informierte Bakura sie und wandte sich ab, gefolgt von Marik. Odion ging hinterher, den Arm so um Liv gelegt, dass es für Unbeteiligte so aussah, als wären sie ein Paar. Dass die Realität davon weit entfernt war, dass musste ja keiner erfahren, oder?br /Seth hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, am Auto zu warten. Er war zwar nicht der beste Fahrer der Welt, aber immerhin kamen sie schneller wieder fort, wenn schon jemand am Steuer saß. br /„Und habt ihr sie?", fragte er, klang dabei fast schon gelangweilt und die anderen sparten sich zu antworten, denn sie hatten ihre Begleitung schon auf den Rücksitz geschoben. Tea war es, die sich zur ihr setzte, während Marik und Bakura in der „Zwischenreihe" Platz nahmen. Odion hingegen setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Seth warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel bevor er dann los fuhr. Lustigerweise tat er das immer bevor er los fuhr, um nachzuprüfen ob auch alle angeschnallt waren. br /Liv sank immer weiter in sich zusammen, je länger die Fahrt dauerte und das ging an Tea nicht vorbei. Diebstahl hin oder her, die junge Frau neben ihr tat ihr in diesem Moment schlichtweg leid. Sie machte fast den Eindruck als befände sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung. br /Genau das war auch indirekt das Gefühl, das Liv beschlichen hatte, sobald ihr aufgegangen war, dass sie nicht entkommen würde. Natürlich kannte sie die Leute nicht und auch die Person die sie und Ylva um das wertvolle Artefakt „erleichtert" hatten war ihnen fremd. Alle ihre Schlüsse über die Personen oder Ereignisse die mit dem seltsamen Teil zusammen hingen hatten sie aus Berichten und Amateurvideoaufnahmen. Demnach konnte Liv ja nicht wissen, dass Yugi im Grunde ein gutmütiger Kerl war und dass auch Atemu, der es schon mit weitaus perfideren Widersachern zu tun gehabt hatte, sicher nicht gleich in die Vollen gehen würde, sollten sie aufeinander treffen. Nun, zumindest nicht bei Liv. Wie das bei Ylva dann sein würde, musste sich noch zeigen, war diese doch von einem ganz anderen Schlag, als ihre beste Freundin. br /Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie etwas an ihrem Arm spürte, aber es war lediglich Tea, die sie dort vorsichtig angestupst hatte. So wie Liv in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen war, hatte sie dies als notwendig gesehen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. br /„Es würde uns allen helfen, wenn du nachher einfach ehrlich bist, okay?", meinte Tea dann als sie Livs teils verschreckten, teils fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen hatte und gab sich redlich Mühe sie eher zu er- anstatt zu entmutigen. „Wir brauchten das Puzzle wirklich dringend wieder, sonst könnten sehr viele Leute Schaden erleiden, du eingeschlossen?" br /' /spanemspan class="tm8"Ja, natürlich. Und dann beschwört ihr mit dem Teil das nächste Unheil herauf!/span/emspan class="tm7" ', dachte Liv trocken und wandte sich von ihrer ungewollten Gesprächspartnerin ab./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als der „Einfang-Trupp" -der Name war auch Joeys Mist gewachsen- tatsächlich nach so kurzer Zeit mit einem recht zufrieden stellenden Ergebnis, in Form einer ängstlich dreinguckenden Frau, zurückkam. br /Yugi erkannte Liv sofort als die junge Frau wieder, die er gerade noch davon hatte abhalten können, in ihn hinein zu rennen und die sich dann bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Keine zwei Stunden war das her und dennoch wirkte sie so abgehetzt, als hätte man sie tagelang durch die Wildnis gejagt. Das Ganze musste ihr emotional wohl sehr zu schaffen machen, weshalb die anfängliche Wut in ihm darüber, dass die beiden Frauen sie bestohlen hatten, bei ihrem Anblick ein wenig -nicht ganz- verflog. br /„Sieh' an, da haben wir die erste der beiden Diebinnen!", begrüßte Pegasus sie nonchalant und musterte Liv von oben bis unten. Dass es den beiden mit so einem simplen Trick gelungen war, das Puzzle an sich zu nehmen, war schon ein lustiger Fall für sich. Es war nicht so, dass Pegasus das seinerzeit nicht gekonnt hätte, aber dann wäre es ihm kaum von Nutzen gewesen. Uralter Zauber und alte Magsische Regeln, etc. Deswegen hatte er es in einem Spiel zu erringen versucht. Aber die Tatsache, /spanemspan class="tm8"dass/span/emspan class="tm7" die beiden einen solch einfachen Pfad gegangen waren verriet, dass sie von den Milleniums-Gegenständen kaum Ahnung hatten. Umso interessanter war es, zu erfahren, was sie wohl dazu bewogen haben musste?br /„Ich denke, wenn sie jetzt alle mit Fragen bombardieren, kommen wir nicht voran", schloss Mokuba als er einen Blick auf Liv -die immer wieder Richtung Tür sah- und den anderen hin und her schweifen ließ. Dann nickte er in Teas Richtung. „Komm mit mir mit und sie auch. Wir suchen uns ein leeres Konferenzzimmer... Im Grunde sind die alle leer, wir machen so gut wie nie Konferenzen oder solchen Mist"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Der Raum, in den Mobuka sie beide brachte war recht klein, aber klein im Kaiba-Maßstab. Das hieß es war dennoch ein Tisch darin, an dem locker neun Leute Platz gefunden hätten und er gab sowohl Tea als auch Liv mit einer einladenden Geste zu verstehen, dass sie sich setzen konnten. br /„Möchtest du etwas?", fragte er Liv dann mit einem Wink in Richtung eines kleinen Tisches in der Ecke, auf dem mehrere Gläser und ein paar Glasflaschen mit Wasser drin waren. Sie sah nicht einmal nach oben, seitdem sie das Gebäude betreten hatte, auch jetzt tat sie es nicht, aber sie nickte kurz. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgetrocknet an und wenn sie trank, dann musste sie nicht reden, oder?br /„Hier!", sagte Mokuba knapp nachdem er das Glas selbst eingegossen hatte und stellte es vor ihn auf den Tisch und dann gab er Tea knapp zu verstehen, sie möge ihm wieder folgen. br /„Was soll das? Warum lassen wir sie allein? Was wenn sie abhaut?"br /„Die Türen gehen von innen nicht auf, wenn man keine ID von der KaibaCorp. hat", klärte Mokuba sie auf und nickte dann in Richtung Tür. „Ich denke ein paar Minuten allein tun ihr gut und vielleicht kommt sie dann zu dem Schluss, dass sie uns besser die Wahrheit erzählt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir sie mit allen zusammen in den großen Raum gelassen hätten, dann wäre das einzige, was wir von ihr bekommen hätten, eine Panik-Attacke und dann redet sie nicht."br /Purer Pragmatismus war es also, was Mokuba bewogen hatte. Zumindest zu einem Teil, denn ein gewisser Aspekt Freundlichkeit war schon drin. br /„Okay, was tun wir jetzt?"br /„In fünf Minuten gehe ich mit Yugi und Atemu hinein und dann werden wir mal sehen, was sie so sagt."br /„Da haben wir aber ein Problem, denn Atemu ist nicht gerade in der Verfassung dazu!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Atemu starrte das Wesen vor sich nach wie vor voller Unglauben an und hatte sein einiger Zeit keine Silbe gesprochen. Mehrere Male hatte er einen Versuch gestartet, doch diese hatten damit geeendet, dass er den Mund geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen hatte, weil er schlichtweg nicht wusste was er hätte sagen sollen. Dass sein Gesprächspartner ein Drache von der Größe eines Hochhauses war, trug wohl noch dazu bei, dass er sich gehörig unwohl fühlte. br /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Wer hätte gedacht, dass es dir mal die Sprache verschlägt!/span/strongspan class="tm7", kommentierte Slifer das Ganze. Keiner der das Geschöpf im Kampf gesehen hatte, hätte wohl eine solche staubtrockene Art in dem Drachen erwartet. Atemu schwieg noch immer und versuchte den Umstand zu verkraften, dass einer der Götter durch das Monster mit ihm in Kontakt getreten war und Slifer verlor so langsam seine Geduld, auch wenn es um die von Natur aus nicht so gut bestellt war. Drachen neigten nicht dazu, die allzu geduldigsten Wesen der Welt(en) zu /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Soll ich eine weniger einschüchternde Gestalt annehmen?/span/strongspan class="tm7", seufte er dann und Atemu nickte knapp. br /Wieder blendete ihn ein helles Licht und vor ihm stand kein gigantischer Drache, sondern ein Mann mittleren Alters dessen Augen die gleiche goldgelbe Farbe und schlitzförmigen Pupillen hatten wie die des Drachen. Sein Haar war zwar schwarz, doch er trug eine Art Rüstung von der selben rot-geschuppten Beschaffung wie er in seiner Drachengestalt /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Besser?/span/strongspan class="tm7"br /„Ein wenig", meinte Atemu und musterte seinen Gegenüber eingehend. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt, wie Slifer wohl aussehen würde, hätte er menschliche Gestalt aber er war sicher, dass es /spanemspan class="tm8"nicht/span/emspan class="tm7" so gewesen wäre. „Was ist nun die Botschaft die du mir bringen sollst?"br /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Ah...genau, da war ja was !/span/strongspan class="tm7", erwiderte Slifer amüsiert und ging um Atemu herum, als wolle er ihn genauer in Augenschein nehmen. Natrülich musste er das nicht, er kannte den Mann genauer als er sich selbst kannte, aber würde sich hüten ihm das zu sagen. Wenn er ihn noch mehr verunsicherte, würde er am Ende gar nicht dazu kommen, die Botschaft seines Herren zu übermitteln. /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Mein Herr möchte dich wissen lassen, dass dieses Problem, mit dem du gerade zu kämpfen hast größere Folgen haben könnte als man auf den ersten Blick sieht!/span/strongspan class="tm7"br /„Was meinst du?", erwiderte Atemu skeptisch und nun war er es der Slifer eingehend musterte. „Spricht er von der Sache im Reich der Schatten oder das mit dem Puzzle?"br /Slifer schnuabte kurz und ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf seinem /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Das Puzzle ist das geringste deiner Probleme!/span/strongspan class="tm7"br /„Es wurde mir gestohlen! Gerade /spanemspan class="tm8"du/span/emspan class="tm7" weißt, welche Macht es hat!"br /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Keine Macht die du brauchen wirst für das was auf dich zukommt/span/strongspan class="tm7", meinte Slifer und klang nun weniger als wolle er Atemu verspotten, eher aufrichtig in Sorge um dessen Schicksal. /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Du wirst dich dieses Mal auf deine Fähigkeiten allein verlassen müssen. Andere in den Kampf zu schicken wird dir dieses mal wenig bringen/span/strongspan class="tm7"br /„Ich habe nie-"br /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Du hast! Es mag dich Kraft gekostet haben, diese Wesen zu beschwören, zumindest ab und an, aber stets hast du sie an deiner statt kämpfen lassen. Nun wirst du selbst zeigen müssen was du kannst/span/strongspan class="tm7"br /Atemu schwieg daraufhin und ließ sich die Worte Slifers durch den Kopf gehen. Er wollte ihm nicht zustimmen, sein Stolz schrie innerlich empört auf und wenn noch andere bei ihm gewesen wären, so hätte er es wohl niemals zugegeben, aber... br /„Du hast recht!", seufzte Atemu und sank ein kleines Stück in sich zusammen. „Ich werde versuchen deinen Rat zu berherzigen, danke dir"br /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Dafür doch nicht!/span/strongspan class="tm7", winkte Slifer mit einem Schulterzucken ab. /spanstrongspan class="tm6"Aber schon bald wirst du meine Hilfe brauchen. Und sie sollst du auch bekommen, aber erwarte nicht mehr von mir dass ich deine Schlachten schlage!/span/strongspan class="tm7"br /„Vermerkt", meinte Atemu und fragte sich, was denn nun als nächstes kommen mochte, doch dann gab es einen kräftigen Ruck und Slifer war verschwunden. Er saß aufrecht auf einer Art Liege und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft wie einer, der aus einem schlimmen Traum erwachte. Für wenige Momente war er komplett orientierungslos, sein Blick wanderte mal hierhin, mal dorthin und wäre nicht im nächsten Moment Yugi in seinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht, wer wusste da was passiert wäre?br /„Yugi? Was-? Wo-?...Was ist passiert?"br /„Das wüsste ich auch gern. Du warst eiskalt und hast auf nichts mehr reagiert, da haben wir dich her gebracht"br /„Oh... ", eine recht nüchternde und einsilbige Antwort, doch Atemu viel daraufhin nichts mehr ein weshalb Yugi begann sich ein wenig Sorgen zu machen. Irgendwas musste vorgefallen sein, was den Pharao gehörig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, doch er schien es noch nicht mit ihm teilen zu wollen. br /„Es gibt aber eine gute Nachricht"br /„Ach ja?"br /„Jep!", machte Yugi mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Eine unserer Diebinnen ist uns ins Netz gegangen!"br /Prompt war Atemu wieder er selbst und ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Immerhin war dies ein kleiner Fortschritt bei der Suche nach dem Milleniumspuzzle. Slifer mochte gesagt haben es sei nicht der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Problems aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht schaden konnte, das magische Artefakt bei sich zu /„Gut!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Tea sah verunsichert zwischen Mokuba und der Tür hin und her. Gerade hatten die beiden erfahren, dass Atemu wieder zu sich gekommen war. Was genau mit ihm vorgefallen war, das hatte er ihnen nicht gesagt, nur den Wunsch geäußert, mit der Frau zu reden sie sie „eingefangen" hatten. Und hier stand Tea nun und fragte sich, ob es so eine gute Idee sein würde, gerade Atemu zu dem eingeschüchterten Ding zu lassen. Sie selbst schien den Diebstahl nicht einmal begangen zu haben, sondern hatte „nur" geholfen. Aber wie hieß es da so schön? Mitgegangen, mitgehangen? br /Aktiv oder Passiv, sie war in den Diebstahl des Puzzles verwickelt gewesen, auf die eine oder andere /„Keine Sorge!", meinte Mokuba, als könne er Teas Bedenken erkennen. „Wir passen auf dass nichts passiert. Und ich glaub auch nicht, dass Yugi zulässt, dass sein Freund die Kontrolle verliert."br /Während sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Rest der Gruppe machten, war Liv ganz allein in dem Raum, vollkommen fertig mit sich und der Welt. Nach einem vergeblichen Versuch dem Raum zu entfliehen hatte sie den Kopf auf die Arme gelgt und ein paar vereinzelte Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht ohne dass sie auch nur im Mindesten die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, das zu unterbinden. In ihren Gedanken, die sich stetig im Kreis drehten und ständig vom /spanemspan class="tm8"worst case/span/emspan class="tm7" ausgingen, nannte sie sich andauernd eine Versagerin und ein Vorwurf folgte dem nächsten. br /Warum war sie nicht vorsichtiger gewesen?br /Wieso hatte sie auf den Rempler reagiert?br /Warum war sie nicht einfach schneller gegangen? .../span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Ein Knacken holte sie aus dieser Gedanken-Spirale, die kurz davor gewesen war, sich immer schneller und immer tiefer zu drehen. br /Die Tür wurde geöffnet und da standen sie. Die beiden Männer, die einander so ähnleten und die sie um das -relativ große- Kleinod hatten erleichtern wollen. Der Bestohlene war drauf und dran etwas zu sagen, das konnte man deutlich sehen, und sie war sich sicher dass nichts gar zu freundliches dabei heraus gekommen wäre, wenn der andere ihn nicht mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste davon abgehalten hätte. Er war es auch, der Liv zuerst /„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wir wollen nur mit dir reden."br /Liv schwieg und musterte die beiden mit leerem Blick. Auch wenn sie ihren Teil des Plans, nämlich das Stück des Puzzles in ihrem Besitz außer Landes zu bringen, nicht geschafft hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie gleich einknicken wü /„Hör zu...", begann der andere von beiden, der nur unwesentlich älter wirkte und Liv war überrascht darüber, wie niedergeschlagen er klang. Sie hatte Zorn erwartet. „...ich weiß nicht, was bei euch vorgegangen sein muss, dass ihr den Entschluss gefasst habt, mir das Milleniumspuzzle zu stehlen, aber wenn du und deine kleine Freundin nicht wollen, dass /spanemspan class="tm8"etliche/span/emspan class="tm7" Menschen sterben, dann sag einfach wo der Rest des Puzzles ist!"br /„Ja, wir haben schon mitbekommen, dass ein Stück entfernt wurde", erklärte Yugi als er sah wie Livs Miene ein Bild des Unglaubens wurde. br /„/spanemspan class="tm8"Was habt ihr euch eigentlich dabei gedacht?/span/emspan class="tm7"", wies Atemu Liv gereizt zurecht, aber weniger aus Wut, auch wenn diese oft seine Triebfeder war. „Das hätte euch beide umbringen können!"br /„Das letzte Mal, als das Ding in eurem Besitz war...", begann die Diebin und rang sich alles an Mut ab, was sie noch besaß. „... starben auch /spanemspan class="tm8"etliche/span/emspan class="tm7" Leute. Immer wenn das Teil in der Öffentlichkeit auftaucht, sterben Menscheen! Und /spanemspan class="tm8"immer/span/emspan class="tm7" seid ihr beide mit von der Partie!"br /Atemu schwieg, auch wenn ihm so einiges auf der Zunge lag, was er der Frau gern entgegnet hätte, und beließ es dabei Liv von Kopf bis... Hüfte -ihre Füße waren unter dem Tisch an dem sie saßen- zu mustern. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das passiert sein sollte was sie ihnen da vorwarf. Wann hatte der Einsatz des Puzzles denn das Leben von Menschen gekostet, er hatte es doch stets genutzt um die Menschen zu /spanemspan class="tm8"retten/span/emspan class="tm7". Doch Yugi sah so aus, als wisse er wovon sie /„Sie liegt nicht so falsch... Wir haben zwar stets versucht, die Welt und die Menschen zu retten, aber vor allem beim letzten Mal konnten wir nicht alle retten. Ein paar von Divas Opfern kamen nicht wieder zurück"br /„Aber das kann man doch uns nicht zuschreiben!"br /„Nun, zumindest nicht direkt", stimmte Yugi zu und wandte sich wieder der jungen Frau zu. „Hör mal... ich bin mir sicher, dass du und deine Freundin nur gute Absichten hattet, aber der Weg den ihr eingeschlagen habt, war gänzlich falsch. Wir brauchen das Puzzle zurück, komplett, sonst sterben wieder viele Menschen... vielleicht sogar welche die euch am Herzen liegen. Wollt ihr das?"br /Wieder schwieg Liv, Yugi sah ihr jedoch an, dass seine Worte sie zumindest zum Nachdenken gebracht hatten und das war immerhin schon einmal etwas. Er beschloss, dass das genug war, zumindest vorerst. Wenn sie das Herz am rechten Fleck haben sollte -wovon er ganz einfach mal ausging- so würde sie bald ihren Widerstand aufgeben. br /„Lassen wir sie allein", meinte er an Atemu gewandt. Der hingegen war nicht gerade zufrieden mit der Entwicklung der Ereignisse. Es gab noch einiges, was er der jungen Frau nur zu gern gesagt hätte. Zugegeben, einiges war nur Dampf den er ablassen musste, aber war das denn nicht auch berechtigt? Er war um etwas unsagbar wertolles gebracht worden und dennoch benahm Yugi sich so -in seinen Augen- scheiß-freundlich./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


	14. 13 - Mitten ins Gewissen

p class="Normal tm5"strongspan class="tm6"Kapitel 13 - Mitten ins Gewissenbr /br /span/strong/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Bakura hatte sich inzwischen etwas von der Gruppe entfern. Auch wenn das Wiedererlangen des Puzzles mit in seinem Interesse war, so hatte er im Moment weitaus wichtigeres im Kopf. Denn die Bemühungen, das magische Artefakt schnell wieder zu erlangen waren in seinen Augen im Grunde zweitrangig. Sicher war ihm klar, dass Atemuu ihm eine größere Hilfe sein konnte, wenn er das Teil hatte aber er saß dennoch wie auf Kohlen und hatte sich vorgenommen zumindest einem Teil seiner Sorgen /Seitdem er mit Atemu und Seto aus dem Reich der Schatten aufgebrochen war, wusste er nicht wie es seiner Heimat ging. Nur dass deren Reise aus dem Jenseits zu ihm, die ja nicht geplant gewesen war, einen Riss hinterlassen hatte und dass /spanemspan class="tm8"der/span/emspan class="tm7" nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Auch wenn seine Fähigkeiten begrenzt waren, Bakura wollte schon erfahren wie es um seine Heimat stand und es wäre sicherlich nicht gar zu schwer, dem Ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen. Die anderen waren gerade so damit beschäftigt, die junge Frau auszufragen, dass er ein paar kostbare Minuten für sich haben konnte und die würde er auch nutzen. Da den meisten von ihnen die Tatsache dass er und Zork /spanemspan class="tm8"nicht/span/emspan class="tm7" ein und dieselbe Person waren, nicht so recht in den Kopf wollte, schien ohnehin niemand wirklich Wert auf seine Gesellschaft zu /„Dann wollen wir mal!", murmelte er leise zu sich und er setzte sich, etwas von den anderen entfernt in einer Ecke wo man ihn nicht gleich sehen konnte, auf den Boden, die Beine gekreuzt als wolle er meditieren. Im Grunde war das von der Tatsache gar nicht so weit entfernt. Er brauchte mindestens genauso viel Konzentration und auch Ruhe für sein Vorhaben. br /Für ein paar Sekunden schloss er die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Je tiefer, je sanfter, umso besser für seinen Plan. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war es ihm auch schon gelungen, so zu atmen wie er wollte und als er so weit war, ließ er seinen Geist /Sie drifteten zu seiner Heimat. Zu den Wiesen auf denen er gespielt und zu dem Haus in dem er gelebt hatte. Er sah das strenge Gesicht seines Vaters und das freche Grinsen seines Onkels. Irgendwann, er war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken dass er nicht gehört hätte wenn man ihn angesprochen hätte, spürte er wie sich sein Geist löste und schließlich stand er vor seinem Körper und sah sich selbst beim Meditieren zu. Ungeübte mochte das sicher sehr erschrecken, doch er hatte das schon etliche Male /' /spanemspan class="tm8"So und jetzt nach Hause/span/emspan class="tm7" ', dachte er sich und kaum hatte Bakura diese Worte gedach, da spürte er wie er mit einem Ruck nach oben und dann nach hinten gezogen wurde. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde zu einem Wirbel aus Farben und seltsamen /Kurz darauf fand er sich in einer Ödnis /Für einen Augenblick wusste Bakura nicht wo er war und sah sich mit skeptischen Blick um. Wie konnte er an einem Ort wie diesem auftauchen, der ihm nichts sagte, wo er doch an seine Heimat gedachte hatte? Doch schließlich rückte etwas in sein Blickfeld, was ihm bekannt vorkam und die Erkenntnis traf ihn noch härter als ein gut platzierter Schlag in die Magengegend. br /Die Bergkette zu seiner Rechten!br /In seiner Erinnerung war drum herum eine üppige Landschaft und ein großer Wald gewesen. Von letzterem waren gerade einmal ein paar Baumstümpfe /„Was...?"br /Er kam nicht dazu diese Frage auszusprechen, da wurde er regelrecht in die Höhe gezerrt und er bekam eine Draufsicht des Ganzen zu sehen. Eine Linie zog sich quer durch die Landschaft, zwar nicht gerade aber sehr deutlich zu erkennen. Auf der rechten Seite sah alles ganz gewöhnlich aus, so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Links jedoch war nichts mehr wieder zu erkennen. Fast schien es als sei jegliches Leben aus der Erde gesaugt worden. Alles war trocken. Alles war ... /' /spanemspan class="tm8"Was für eine Macht ist dazu im Stande?/span/emspan class="tm7" ', fragte er sich doch da wurde er auch schon weiter fort gezogen. Er sah die Länder weiter westliche und dort sah er auch die Quelle allen Ü /„Dieser elende, kleine Wichser!", fluchte Bakura und das war noch das mildeste an Flüchen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Das schlimmste behielt er wohl besser für sich. Mit Fluchen würde er ohnehin nicht mehr weiter kommen, we musste endlich /spanemspan class="tm8"handeln/span/emspan class="tm7"! Gerade war Bakura dabei, sich zu überlegen, wie er das Ganze aufziehen würde, da spürte er eine Hand an seiner /Wie geohrfeigt zuckte er zusammen und schnappte nach Luft, wie einer, der zu lange unter Wasser gewesen war, ehe er in zwei große, braune Augen sah, die ihn fast -fast!- besorgt /„Was willst du, Kleiner?", brummte er Ryou schroff an, denn er war es gewesen der ihn aus seiner Trance geholt hatte. Der zuckte knapp mit den Schultern und nahm ein paar Schritte Abstand. Er war nur im selben Raum wie sein „Doppelgänger" gewesen, weil er ein menschliches Bedürfnis gehabt hatte und zufällig auf dem Rückweg an der Ecke vorbei gegangen war, wo er saß. Der Anblick hatte wohl etwas wie Sorge in Ryou geweckt -was für ihn sprach, vor allem nach der Vergangenheit- und ihn dazu veranlasst ihn anzusprechen. br /„Du hast ausgesehen als hättest du einen Anfall. Hätte ich das ignorieren sollen?"br /„Prinzipiell Nein, in dem Fall eventuell... Ich hab was wichtiges gemacht und du hast mich unterbrochen. Aber gut, dem wichtigsten Teil habe ich schon hinter mir"br /„Was hast du gemacht?"br /Bakura schnaubte kurz genervt und fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob es nicht vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, dem Jungen zu erklären, dass er keine Gefahr für ihn war, wenn er schon so begann ihn mit Fragen zu lö /„Ich hab nachgesehen, wie es in meiner Heimat aussieht."br /„Dem Reich der Schatten, nicht wahr?"br /„Ja. Wieso redest du so viel mit mir?"br /Ryou zuckte mit den Schultern, als wisse er selbst nicht warum und kam damit der Wahrheit am nächsten, und sah dann zurück zu den anderen. Ihm stand wohl gerade nicht der Sinn danach, mit den anderen darüber zu diskutieren, ob von Liv nun eine Gefahr ausging oder nicht. Bakura musterte ihn kurz und die Sache schien für ihn klar zu sein. br /„Verstehe", meinte er knapp, in der Hoffnung Ryou dadurch wieder loswerden zu können, aber diese machte er gekonnt zu /„Was konntest du erkennen?"br /„Du willst wirklich wissen, wie es im Reich der Schatten aussieht?"br /Ryou nickte. br /„Ganz sicher? Trotz deiner früheren Erfahrungen, die alle nicht gerade angenehem waren?"br /Es folgte ein weiteres Nicken und Bakura seufzte resigniert. Wie es schien hatte er einen kleinen, persönlichen Quälgeist. Die Stimme in einer kleinen Ecke seines Kopfes, die ihm zu flüsterte, dass er wohl Schuldgefühle wegen Zorcs Taten gegenüber dem Jungen hatte, ignorierte er absichtiglich und winkte Ryou zu sich heran. Der sah kurz verwirrt drein, eher er der stummen Aufforderung nachkam und sich Bakura gegenüber auf den Boden /„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!", meinte Bakura ernst und legte seine Hand quer über Ryous Augen, Daumen und Mittelfinger drückten leicht auf dessen Schläfen. Und er zeigte ihm was er nur Augenblicke zuvor selbst gesehen hatte, was mit seiner Heimat passiert war und den angrenzenden Ländern... /spanemspan class="tm8"alles/span/emspan class="tm7"!br /Ryou stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, mehr vor Überraschung jedoch, als aus Furcht und zuckte zurück als die Vision endete, die der andere ihm gezeigt /„Ich hab alles Mögliche erwartet, aber nicht /spanemspan class="tm8"das/span/emspan class="tm7"!", gestand er und Bakura lächelte kurz /Wieder ein /„Lila Rauch und Nebel? Schatten und leuchtende Augen finsterer Bestien und verlorener Seelen?... Jedenfalls keine Welt mit Flora udn Faune, auch wenn sich dass offenbar gerade zu ändern scheint!"br /„Genau /spanemspan class="tm8"das/span/emspan class="tm7" will ich verhindern!"/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"„Wie sieht es aus, hast du sie?", fragte Yugi und lehnte sich über Mokubas Schultern, um genauer erkennen zu können, was der Junge da machte. Bei dessen älteren Bruder hätte er sich das niemals erlauben dürfen, doch Mokuba war in dieser Hinsicht um einiges /„Bin mir nicht sicher", meinte dieser, den Blick nahezu an den Monitor geklebt. „Es vergleicht gerade Aufnahmen von vor dreißig Minuten mit dem Bild was wir von der Frau haben, aber ein paar Sekunden - oh!... Fertig! ... Nee, ist sie nicht Und du meinst, es hat gereicht, ihr ins Gewissen zu reden?"br /Yugi zog eine unschlüssige Miene und sah Mokuba weiterhin bei der Arbeit zu. Er selbst konnte ja gerade nicht viel /„Kann ich dir nicht sagen!", gestand er und sah über seine eigene Schulter rüber zu Atemu. Der hatte sich etwas aus der Gruppe entfernt und sah mit missmutigen Blicken aus dem Fenster. „Wenn's nach ihm ginge und er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er sie wohl am liebsten gemindcrusht"br /„Na ein Glück sind /spanemspan class="tm8"die/span/emspan class="tm7" Zeiten vorbei!"br /Yugi und Mokuba tauschten einen kurzen Blick und grinsten einander an, ehe sich der jüngere wieder an de Arbeit machte und Yugi ihn wieder in Ruhe ließ. Stattdessen ging er zu Tea. Bei dem ganzen Stress und Drama um das verlorene Artefakt hatte er sie etwas vernachlässigt und auch wenn er wusste, dass Tea wohl die letzte sein würde, die ihm deswegen etwas nachtragen würde -dazu stak sie selbst zu tief in der Materie- fühlte sich Yugi doch ein klein wenig schuldig deswegen. Immerhin waren sie gerade einmal einen Tag /spanemspan class="tm8"wirklich/span/emspan class="tm7" ein /„Hey!", sagte er leise, ehe er die Arme von hinten um sie legte und sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ablegte. „Alles in Ordnung?" br /„Ich weiß nicht!", seufzte Tea, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die Anspannung ein wenig nachließ, kaum dass Yugi sie in den Armen hielt. WIe es ihm stets zu gelinden schien, ihren aufgewühlten Geist wieder zu beruhigen war ihr ein Rätsel. „In den letzten Stunden ging es ganz schön drunter und drüber."br /„Wohl war... Kann ich dich irgendwie aufheitern?"br /„Nicht loslassen!", meinte Tea und Yugi lächelte versonnen in sich hinein, ehe er sie kurz und sanft auf die Wange kü /„Ich denke, das bekomme ich schon hin."br /„/spanemspan class="tm8"Ekelhaft/span/emspan class="tm7"! Könnt ihr das nicht woanders abziehen?!"br /Das Paar drehte sich gleichzeitig ind die Richtung aus der diese genervte Stimme gekommen war und man sah Kaiba, der tatsächlich etwas angewidert zu sein schien. Yugi ließ etwas von Tea ab und legte seinen Arm locker um ihre Hüfte, nun mehr neben ihr stehend als hinter ihr. Sie tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. br /„Können wir das?"br /„Ich denke nicht."br /„Wir denken nicht!", teilte Yugi Kaiba mit, der das kurze Geplänkel zwischen den beiden natürlich mitgehört hatte und seine Reaktion war ein laut hörbares Schnauben. Kurz darauf war ein leises Kichern zu hören, was Kaibas Geduld noch weiter zu strapazieren schien. Gereizt sah er zu der Person, die es gewagt sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Als er sehen konnte, wer es war, trat um ein Haar eine Ader an seiner Schläfe hervor. Es schien als hätte die Person es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, ihm auf die Nerven zu /„Was hast du überhaupt hier zu suchen?", fauchte er zurück und die Miene der Frau wurde mit einem Schlag hart wie Granit. Ishizu war im Grunde eine freundliche Person, aber alles wollte sie sich nun nicht bieten lassen. Vor allem von Seto Kaiba hatte sie früher so einiges ertragen müssen. Noch schwieg sie, aber nicht mehr lange und Kaiba setzte noch einen drauf:br /„Musst du nicht irgendeinem leichtsinnigen Wesen etwas vom Schicksal vorfaseln?"br /Das war wohl der berühmte Tropfen zu viel, den prompt war Ishizu auf den Füßen und stand unmittelbar vor dem Mann der sie gerade beleidigt hatte. Noch immer überragte er sie um fast eine Kopflänge aber das hielt sie im Moment ganz sicher nicht /„Was ich hier mache?! Gute Frage... Ich hab ja /spanemspan class="tm8"nur/span/emspan class="tm7" deinen Bruder beruhigen dürfen, als du damals verschwunden warst um ein Duell von einem Toten zu fordern und dafür dein antiker Gegenpart hier auftauchte. Ich hab /spanemspan class="tm8"bloß/span/emspan class="tm7" Seth ein paar Sprachen und Gewohnheiten beibringen müssen, damit wir der Öffentlichkeit weismachen konnten du seist noch da! Und ich wurde ja /spanemspan class="tm8"nur/span/emspan class="tm7" von Pegasus Kontaktiert als du wieder aufgetaucht bist, weil Seth uns als einzige vertraute, denn nach seinem Auftauchen waren wir die einzigen die auch nur ein Wort von dem verstanden was er gesagt hat. Und wir sind auch /spanemspan class="tm8"nur/span/emspan class="tm7" um die halbe Welt geflogen weil es so aussieht als sei die Kacke richtig am dampfen, aber du hast recht... Was hab ich schon groß hier zu suchen, ich bin ja /spanemspan class="tm8"gar keine/span/emspan class="tm7" Hilfe, nicht wahr?!"br /Das war nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Kaiba an diesem Tag von jemandem Worte um die Ohren gehauen bekam, die er von dieser Person nicht erwartet hätte. Zuerst brüllte Mokuba ihn an und nun das! Die Sekunden verstrichen während er Ishizu fassungslos musterte. Ein klitzekleiner Teil in ihm, der der oft Dinge sagte die er nur zu gern verdrängte, musste aber feststellen dass sie ziemlich Pfeffer hatte, ihn so anzufahren. Aber den Gedanken erstickte er möglichst schnell wieder in Empörung und wandte sich /' /spanemspan class="tm8"Diese Pappnasen habe ich nicht vermisst/span/emspan class="tm7"!', dachte er verbittert und gesellte sich dann zu Mokuba. Der ging ihm wenigstens nicht auf die /Die anderen „Pappnasen", Yugis Freunde hatten das Ganze stumm beobachtet, außer Ryou der sich noch mit Bakura unterhielt -seltsamerweise- und Atemu der aus dem Fenster starrte als gäbe es etwas sehr interessantes da draußen zu sehen. Joey schien der einzige zu sein, dem es auffielt und nach einigen Augenblicken nahm er es in die Hand und gesellte sich zu seinem /„Ey, Alter. Alles klar?" br /Atemu zuckte kurz zusammen, aber als er Joey erkannte, entspannte er sich kurz wieder. Ein sanftes Lächeln war kurz zu sehen, ehe seine Züge wieder ernst und nicht sagen bitter /„Nicht wirklich, um ehrlich zu sein!", gestand er. Joey, so wusste er, würde ihn zuhören und gewiss nicht für seine Gedanken /„Na dann, spuck's schon aus! Wo brennt es?"br /„Yugi er... er war... Ich finde wir hätten etwas härter vorgehen müssen, bei der Befragung von dieser Frau, aber er hat mich kaum zu Wort kommen lassen"br /Prompt hatte der Pharao eine Hand auf der Schulter, Joey hallte sie in kameradschaftlicher Manier dorthin gelegt. In gewisser Weise konnte er dessen Bedenken schon verstehen. Früher hätte Joey auch am liebsten jeden mal „ordentlich die Fresse poliert" der es gewagt hätte etwas so wertvollen von seinen Freunden zu klauen -dass er es selbst mal gemacht hatte, vergaß er ganz gern-. Aber das war einige Jahre her und auch der hitzköpfige Joey Wheeler war ein wenig zur Ruhe /„Hör mal... du kennst Yugi! Mindestens genauso gut wie ich, wenn nicht besser. Wir wissen dass Yugi ein gutherziger Kerl ist, aber du weißt doch auch, dass Yugi niemals seine Gegner mit Samthandschuhen angefasst hat, wenn es um etwas so wichtiges ging"br /„Ja, aber..."br /„Vertrau ihm! Ich tu's doch auch", meinte Joey zuversichtlich und Atemu konnte nicht anders als das Ganze milde zu belächeln. So viel Vertrauen und Zuversicht konnte man einfach nicht ignorieren. br /„Du hast Recht! Danke, dass du mich wieder etwas auf den Boden gebracht hast", erwiderte er dann und er fühlte sich in der Tat nicht einmal ansatzweise so aufgewühlt wie noch zuvor. Natürlich hatte Joey Recht. Anders als Atemu selbst hatte Yugi stets dann Barmherzigkeit gezeigt, wenn die betreffende Person sie /spanemspan class="tm8"brauchte/span/emspan class="tm7", ganz gleich ob verdient oder nicht -was das Maß war, mit dem Atemu gemessen hätte-./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+/span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Liv war demnach wieder allein... und zweifelte. Yugi Muto war es in der Tat gelungen, Schuldgefühle in der jungen Frau zu /So lange war sie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Weg den sie und Ylva gewählt hatten, der richtige war. Ihre Freundin und sie hatten das Drama um das Puzzle und Diva damals Live im Fernsehen mit verfolgt. Damals hieß vor fünf Jahren, als Ylva noch keine körperliche Gestalt gewesen war, sondern in ihrer Geisterform an ihrer Seite geweilt hatte. Das hatte sie stets getan, seit Liv in einem Museum ei angebliches Replikat von einem Ring aus einer Ausgrabungsstätte ahe ihrer Heimat gekauft hatte... Dumm nur, dass das kein Replikat gewesen war, sondern der /Sie lächelte amüsiert, als sie auf ihre eigene, sehr erschrockene Reaktion zurückblickte, als sie sich damals den Ring angesteckt hatte und Ylva mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Unmittelbar nach der ersten Berühung hatte sie das getan und niemals hatte Ylva Livs Körper ohne deren Wissen oder gegen ihren Willen übernommen. Natürlich hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis sich die Frau und die geisterhafte Gestalt nähergekommen waren, aber anschließend hatte sich Livs Leben maßgeblich verbessert. Die beiden waren schließlich so gute Freundinnen geworden, dass Ylva nicht einmal dann von ihrer Seite hatte weichen wollen, als die Chance dazu gekommen war und als einige Zeit später Kaiba mit seinem „Sprung" ins Jenseits mehr als nur eine Anomalie ausgelöst hatte, da hatte sich Ylva auf seltsame Weise materialisiert... aber irgendwie auch nicht ganz. Es war nicht so, dass ihre Freundin nun sterblich war und wie sie das herausgefunden hatten, daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken. Bis heute zitterte Ylva, wenn ein Föhn in der Nähe war. br /Seither lebten sie beide wie Schwester und das ihren Eltern nahezubringen war ein gehöriges Stück Arbeit gewesen und wenn die wüssten, was ihre Tochter gerade /Dass sie einmal an diesen Punkt kommen würden, hatte Liv niemals /Eigentlich hatten sie die Ereignisse um das Milleniums-Puzzle nur aus reiner Neugier und wegen der offensichtlichen Parallelen verfolgt, weil Ylva bei einem ihrer -berüchtigten- Ausflüge ins Internet auf einige Theorien im Bezug auf Yugi Muto und „das seltsame Teil, dass er immer trägt" gestoßen war. Dass diese teilweise sogar wahr sein würden, damit hatte keine der beiden gerechnet, oder gar dass sie schlimmer sein könnten?br /' /spanemspan class="tm8"Womöglich wäre es klüger gewesen, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen/span/emspan class="tm7"', dachte Liv verbittert. Denn allein weil sie beide ihre Nasen in fremde und teilweise auch gefährliche Angelegenheiten gesteckt hatten, war sie nun hier und ihre Freundin mit einem Teil des gefährliches Artefaktes allein in der Welt unterwegs ... und auf Kaibas /Hinzu kam das, was Yugi gesagt hatte. Dass womöglich noch mehr Leute zu Schaden kommen oder gar ihr Leben verlieren könnten, wenn sie das Puzzle nicht ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgäben. Liv wusste nicht zu sagen, was es damit auf sich haben mochte, aber seinem ernsten Tonfall nach zu urteilen, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Irgendetwas schlimmes musste gerade passiert sein, oder sich anbahnen, dass sie so aufgewühlt /„Oh Götter, was haben wir getan?", wisperte Liv. Inzwischen saß sie zusammengeknäult auf dem Stuhl, die Beine angewickelte und den Kopft darauf abgelegt. Sie hatte sich anfangs heftig gegen die Schuldgefühle gewehrt, die in ihr hochgekrochen waren. Langsam aber stetig, hervorgerufen durch das, was Yugi gesagt hatte, aber Liv war auch von Anfang an eher unschlüssig gewesen, was den Diebstahl des Puzzles anging. br /Zu sagen, sie würde mit sich hadern stellte eine mehr als nur große Untertreibung dar. /span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7"Mokuba verglich gerade eine weitere Person mit der Aufnahme, die sie vom Diebstahl hatten, als auf seinem Monitor ein Icon zu leuchten begann und ein heller Ton erklang. Die anderen im Raum schreckten hoch, doch Mokuba winkte nur /„Ist nur eine der Sprechanlangen.. der Raum wo unser kleine Gast ist!", er drückte auf das Icon und Livs Gesicht erschien auf dem Monitor. Sie sah nicht gerade eben glücklich, aber fest entschlossen aus. Nur Marik sah, wie Odion sich ein wenig zur Seite lehnte, um einen besseren Blick auf den Monitor zu bekommen. br /„Na, was gibt es?", fragte Mokuba /„Schick Yugiund seinen Freund noch einmal rein... Ich... Ich hab ihm was zu sagen!"br /„Natürlich, einen Augenblick", versicherte Mokuba der jungen Frau, ehe er das Fenster wieder schloss. Dann sah er sich um und entdeckte Yugi, aber in der Lage wolte er ihn lieber nicht ansprechen. Er selbst wusste, dass man nicht gerade eben gern gestört wurde, wenn man gerade dabei war... seine Freundin zu küssen. Stattdessen suchte sein Blick Atemu. Der war, nach seinem Gespräch mit Joey, wieder ein wenig runter gekommen, aber schien immer noch ein wenig mürrisch zu /„Hey, Atemu!"br /Atemu zuckte zusammen als er unerwartet seinen Namen hörte und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er Mokubas Stimme erkannte und sich umdrehte. Er klang so viel älter als frü /„Was gibt es?"br /„Sie will noch mal mit euch reden!"br /Noch immer sah Atemu ernst drein, doch nun wirkte er wesentlich zuversichtlicher./span/p  
p class="Normal"span class="tm7" /span/p  
p class="Normal" /p 


End file.
